<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>getting closer by scoups_ahoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114559">getting closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoups_ahoy/pseuds/scoups_ahoy'>scoups_ahoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Bratty Yoon Jeonghan, Cock Warming, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hate Sex, How is that not a tag, Hyung Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Yoon Jeonghan, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, does a vibrator count as sex?, overuse of the word "angel", yeah that shows up a lot here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoups_ahoy/pseuds/scoups_ahoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"No touching, angel."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Why not?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Consider this an exercise in self-control.  In behaving."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"You make me crazy."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"You make me crazy too, angel.  Now be good and obey."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A one-night stand of the hottest sex Jeonghan's ever had - with his mortal enemy, at that - results in a beautifully new and strange relationship neither he nor Seungcheol are ready for.  And a no strings attached, purely sexual BDSM arrangement between these two - not quite lovers, not quite friends, not quite enemies - eventually leads to so much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i was rewatching "logic night" yesterday and really, i've been wanting to write a lawyers!jeongcheol/svt au for months now and we've been needing some more smut in the jeongcheol tag so here.</p><p>listen, so you guys been knew that i can't write anything short so please this enjoy this monster of fairly kinky smut.</p><p>&lt;3</p><p>7/22/20 edit: heyo so yeah this is chaptered now with a plot.  who'd've thunk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>one.</strong>
</p>
<p>Choi Seungcheol is everything Jeonghan hates about prosecutors.  He has this air of superiority about him, one that screams savior complex, and he thinks just because he “goes after bad guys” or whatever shit he spews to whoever listens that he’s deserving of everything good in life.  Add this to an equation that already features the best education money can buy, prosecutor parents and a judge for a brother, smarts, and devastating good looks (Jeonghan might hate the guy but he’s not blind), and Choi Seungcheol is probably the most arrogant prosecutor Jeonghan’s ever met.  And in his line of work he’s met a <em>lot</em> of prosecutors.  They’re all fairly similar in some respects: going about their work with upturned noses, willing to accept cases and fight the bad guys as long as their client can pay every last won.  Sneering at Jeonghan in courtrooms because apparently being a defense attorney means he’s not worth professionalism.</p>
<p>At least, Choi Seungcheol seems to think so.</p>
<p>He strides into the courtroom in his black Armani suit (the one that clings to his thick thighs like nothing Jeonghan’s ever seen; the one he’ll tire of halfway through the proceedings, deciding it’s too warm, even in the middle of January.  So he’ll hang the suit jacket off the back of his chair and roll his sleeves up near his elbows, showing off those fucking muscles of his, the veins that run beneath his skin.  It’s a tactic Jeonghan picked up on during their third battle in the courtroom, one Seungcheol uses to no doubt sway the jury to his side.  Fuck, he always gives them those charming gummy smiles paired with those stupid doe eyes of his and really he wouldn’t be half as infuriating if he wasn’t so goddamn handsome), two million won dress shoes clicking quietly on the floor, black hair swept off his forehead to better display the perfectly groomed caterpillars he calls eyebrows.  All eyes are on him and he knows it, always knows it because he’s Choi Seungcheol.  Yet the only person he looks at is Jeonghan.  And it shouldn’t be as aggravating as it is.  But the moment their gazes meet Jeonghan grips his pen so hard it almost snaps in his grip.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well, Yoon-ssi,” Seungcheol drawls as he leans his beefy self all over Jeonghan’s desk, sneering and close enough that Jeonghan could slap him and it wouldn’t take much effort on his part.  But he won’t; not here at least.  “We meet again.”</p>
<p>“Not like this is our job or anything,” he responds, working harder than he should to keep his voice as level as he can.  But he’s glaring at Seungcheol, he can feel it in the way his eyes narrow, the way his lips purse.  “What’s the score at, Choi-ssi?  We're tied, right?  Fifteen to fifteen?”</p>
<p>“You don’t really think you’ll win today, do you?” His deep, dark eyes flick down Jeonghan’s face and what he can see of his body, and insecurity burns hot in Jeonghan’s chest.  He itches to hide somehow, cower in his work and try to ignore the intimidating intensity of Choi Seungcheol’s gaze.  </p>
<p>But he doesn’t; he straightens his shoulders and stares right back at him, liking the way Seungcheol’s sneer twitches in the face of his spite.  “I won last time, didn’t I?  And the case before that, and the case before that…”</p>
<p>Seungcheol rolls his eyes.  “You got lucky.”</p>
<p>“Three consecutive times?”</p>
<p>“Enjoy it while it lasts, Yoon-ssi,” Seungcheol snaps, and the muscles beneath his suit tense.  He’s built more like a gangster than a lawyer, and Jeonghan almost wants to tell him that because no doubt it’d make him all spluttery about “I would never”, him and his fucking good guy complex.  “This is my win.”</p>
<p>“Sure it is, Choi-ssi.”  With a sigh he glances down at his case notes, pretending to shuffle them in order as if he hadn’t already done that eighteen times this morning.  “Don’t you have a client to attend to?”</p>
<p>But Seungcheol doesn’t move; Jeonghan can still see him, can still feel his eyes on him.  Boring straight to his soul.  God it drives him fucking crazy and he snaps up to say something, to tell Seungcheol to leave him alone so they can start, but then their eyes meet again and the words fail on his tongue.</p>
<p>The most infuriating thing about Seungcheol?  The way he can just render Jeonghan speechless with a single look.  He’s so handsome, in the kind of lethal way that makes Jeonghan want to take this outside and either fight or fuck him.  No matter what, it’d be rough and punishing and definitely satisfying.  But they stay where they are, looking at each other like there’s no one else in the courtroom.  Seungcheol’s eyes soften a bit as they stray from Jeonghan’s, something unreadable on his face.</p>
<p>“You cut your hair,” he says quietly around a lick of his lips.  "It looks good."</p>
<p>And then he’s gone, headed towards his own client with a warm greeting, like they’re old friends.  It’s that Choi charm, one both of his parents are famous - or infamous - for.  It only spikes Jeonghan’s irritation, and he lets out a quiet groan that his client decides to ignore.</p>
<p>Probably for the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The proceedings go about as well as Jeonghan could hope (both he and Seungcheol tried to maintain some semblance of professionalism today, since last time they saw this same judge she’d threatened to remove them both for speaking out of turn, a fancy term for yelling matches that left the entire courtroom in terse silence) and now he’s waiting for the jury’s verdict with a decent amount of confidence.  Because while Seungcheol’s billion-won education taught him everything he needs to know about wooing a jury or navigating the sensitive nature of Korea’s justice system and all of its politics, he lacks the one thing Jeonghan excels in: street smarts.  The shit you can’t learn in an air-conditioned lecture room at SNU, the shit you can’t learn from rich parents and private school.</p>
<p>The shit that makes him win his fourth consecutive case.</p>
<p>His client, who’s far from the villain Seungcheol kept making him out to be (the bastard), sweeps Jeonghan up in a hug, joyful tears leaking from his eyes.  It feels good winning.  Feels good knowing he did his client well, feels good knowing he’ll celebrate with some drinks and good company in a couple hours.  But most of all it feels good knowing he beat out Choi Seungcheol.  Again.</p>
<p>“Sixteen to fifteen,” he grins as said prosecutor walks by, a scowl marring his features.  It shouldn’t be as attractive as it is but Jeonghan tries not to focus on that.  Or the way his arms flex as he dons his Armani suit jacket again.  <em>Fuck you and your handsome rich boy tactics - they don’t even work anymore.</em>  “Better luck next time, Choi-ssi!”</p>
<p>Seungcheol just glowers back, and it’s shit like that that really makes these victories count.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan’s about four drinks in, the soju starting to get to him in slightly slurred speech and heavy limbs, when his victory is undermined.</p>
<p>“Fuck me,” Joshua whispers across from him, eyes finding something to focus on behind him.</p>
<p>“What?” Seokmin all but shouts, even though there’s hardly any noise.  It’s a Wednesday night after all, at eight, so it’s not like there are many people here.</p>
<p>“Okay Hannie, don’t look now but…”</p>
<p>Before Joshua can even get the words out Jeonghan knows what’s happening.  Knows who just walked in.  He can tell by the way the whole bar seems to quiet down; Choi Seungcheol tends to have that effect on people, and Jeonghan swivels around in his seat to find that, sure enough, his favorite prosecutor is strolling towards him, flanked by some of his own friends.  They’re all prosecutors too, like this guy’s entire life revolves around his practice (knowing him, it definitely does), dressed in expensive attire as well.  Seungcheol’s still in his Armani suit, and Jeonghan must be tipsier than he thinks because somehow Seungcheol looks sexier than he’s ever seen him.</p>
<p>And then Seungcheol opens his mouth.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well,” he smirks, taking the seat directly next to Jeonghan’s as if there isn’t an entire bar full of empty ones.  In the low light his eyes are almost black and they slowly move down Jeonghan’s body, drinking him in.  “Look who it is.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off, Choi,” Jeonghan retorts smartly, all honorifics gone as soon as that first sip of soju entered his system an hour ago.  “I’m enjoying my win.”</p>
<p>“I see that.”  He orders a beer for himself and then his focus is back on Jeonghan.  “Well don’t let me distract you.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, I won’t.”</p>
<p>And for forty-five minutes, an hour tops, he doesn’t.  Jeonghan’s actually able to enjoy one more drink and then some water (after Joshua not so helpfully reminds him he’s got work in the morning, as if Jeonghan hasn’t shown up hungover before), as well as Seokmin’s increasingly drunk antics.  He’s already funny enough sober but get some drinks in him and any inhibitions he might have disappear.  He laughs and talks loudly, tells Jeonghan stories he’s heard hundreds of times, stories he was even there to witness, but Jeonghan lets him because Seokmin is funny, and Jeonghan’s <em>celebrating</em>.</p>
<p>But in every, albeit rare, lull in the conversation, he feels Seungcheol’s presence.  His hardly masked looks of disgust when Seokmin’s too loud for his taste, his haughty stories about SNU professors that make him seem even more arrogant than he is.  At some point he takes off his jacket again, laying it across his lap as he rolls up his sleeves, so that whenever Jeonghan turns from Seokmin to take a drink, he’s greeted by Seungcheol’s muscular, pale arm.</p>
<p>It’s starting to piss him off, the more he sobers up.</p>
<p>And apparently, Seokmin’s boisterous stories are doing the same for Seungcheol, because maybe an hour after he arrived, there’s a tap on Jeonghan’s shoulder, midway through Seokmin’s rousing retelling of the time when he caught his seatmate cheating off his test in middle school (Jeonghan being said seatmate).  He rolls his eyes hard, even though Seungcheol can’t see it, and then he spins around on his stool.</p>
<p>Seungcheol’s looking at him expectantly.  “Can you tell your friend to be quiet, please?  I can’t even hear myself think.”</p>
<p>Not one to let his friends be badmouthed by anyone, let alone some hotshot prosecutor Jeonghan already can’t stand, he scowls.  “If you don’t like it, then go sit over there.  It’s not my fault you and your little friends just had to come to this bar.”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have to sit elsewhere because some people don’t know how to act in social settings.”</p>
<p>“Oh shut the fuck up, Choi.  It’s a <em>bar</em>.  Suck it up and leave us alone or find somewhere else to get drunk.  Preferably far away from me.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol smirks suddenly, leans a bit closer, and the air shifts.  It’s suddenly too hot in here, like the bar’s packed full and Jeonghan’s a lot drunker than he actually is.  Seungcheol’s eyes search his face and he’s all defined features and dangerous desire, summed up into all the bad decisions Jeonghan’s ever made.  “Make me,” he whispers, and the sexual tension thrumming beneath their every interaction for years finally makes itself known.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Jeonghan’s not drunk enough for this, not nearly, and it’s just so goddamn hot in here.  He stands up and reaches for the coat he brought, saying something to Joshua and Seokmin about needing air, and then he’s moving past a smirking Seungcheol into the cold January air.</p>
<p>It’s maybe thirty degrees out, the promise of a snowstorm hanging in the air, yet Jeonghan would rather be out here than in there with Choi Seungcheol and his stupid handsome face and big, muscular arms, and - </p>
<p>“Jeonghan.”</p>
<p>It’s the first time Choi Seungcheol’s ever said his given name, and Jeonghan hates the way it sparks something in him - an ember left behind from the way Seungcheol looked at him earlier, before the trial.  Eyes drinking him in like ice-cold water in July.  He turns around to snap at him, only to find Seungcheol standing closer than he thought.  There’s desire in his eyes, hot and dark, and Jeonghan’s way too sober for this.</p>
<p>“We’ve been dancing around it for far too long,” Seungcheol says.  “I don’t want to fight it anymore.”</p>
<p>His hands are in the pockets of his coat, the one that probably costs more than Jeonghan’s car, and he’s too smart for Jeonghan to play dumb, to pretend like he has no idea what Seungcheol’s on about.  That’s the problem with a SNU-educated lawyer: he sees through everything.</p>
<p>Well, one of the problems.</p>
<p>“You really wanna fuck me?” Jeonghan asks.</p>
<p>They're close enough they could kiss, and Seungcheol’s eyes even drift to his lips, as if to cement this point.  It sends a stab of heat straight to Jeonghan’s groin.  “Yeah,” he says quietly, voice thick with want and it’s so hot.  “I do.  Come home with me tonight, Jeonghan.”</p>
<p>Really, Jeonghan’s made poorer decisions before: what’s the worst that could happen if he goes home with Choi Seungcheol, the closest he’s ever been to a sworn enemy?  Worst case scenario, Seungcheol, in his infinite wisdom, decides he wants to pursue something more (in which case Jeonghan gets to break his heart so really, isn’t that good?); best case, he gets some fucking good dick and they’ll never speak of it again.</p>
<p>Sounds like a win-win.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he says, like it’s the simplest thing in the world.</p>
<p>Seungcheol smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His apartment is exactly what Jeonghan expected: situated near the top of a high-rise in Gangnam, decorated in that sleek, modern way where everything matches, high-end furniture and appliances, all with a gorgeous view of the Han River.  It’s enough to make Jeonghan pull away from Seungcheol’s mouth on his neck and he heads towards the wall of ceiling to floor windows.  This time of night, everything’s lit up, and the Han seems to glow.  It takes his breath away - and then Seungcheol’s behind him again, stealing his breath away in a <em>different</em> sense.  He’s pressing kisses up Jeonghan’s neck, strong hands gripping his hips hard enough he knows he’ll bruise.  Heat pools in Jeonghan’s belly and he closes his eyes, leaning back against Seungcheol.  The bulge in his pants presses against Jeonghan’s ass and he’d grind against it, if Seungcheol weren’t holding him so damn tight.</p>
<p>“It’s a beautiful view,” he murmurs.  “How much did this place cost?”</p>
<p>“More than you make in a year,” Seungcheol bites out between kisses, hands sliding down to Jeonghan’s pants.</p>
<p>Any irritation he feels at that remark is squashed the moment Seungcheol undoes his belt.  He’s already so hard, and desire flutters through his body at the promise of Seungcheol actually touching him.  “You talk to all your one-night stands like this?”</p>
<p>“No.  Just you.”  He punctuates that with a bite to Jeonghan’s neck, just behind his ear, and Jeonghan can’t help but moan.  “You like that, baby?”</p>
<p>“‘Baby’?”  There’s a tugging around his waist and then his belt clatters to the hardwood floor with a sharp, distinct sound.  It leaves Jeonghan’s knees weak with the promise of what that means.  Fuck, they’re actually doing this.  “Really?”</p>
<p>“What would you rather I call you, then, if you’re gonna be difficult about it?”  He unbuttons, unzips Jeonghan’s slacks and slides one hand into them.</p>
<p>The sound that escapes Jeonghan’s throat is soft but wrecked, and he shivers as Seungcheol palms him through his boxers.  The heat of his hand, slightly muted through the fabric, is enough to drive him insane and he bucks his hips, needing more.  There’s no way this is real.  No, Jeonghan made it home from the bar, he’s sleeping and this is some weird dream brought on by his win, because he’s so fucking turned on, by Choi Seungcheol of all people.  And they’ve hardly done anything.</p>
<p>“How about… ‘sweetheart’?  ‘Darling’?  ‘Kitten’?”  He brushes open-mouthed kisses along Jeonghan’s jawline between each word, and Jeonghan grips his forearm.  He’s not sure if Seungcheol expects him to speak right now, with the way he’s touching him and kissing his neck, because holy fuck.  Who figured Rich Prosecutor Boy would know his way around sex so well?</p>
<p>“Th - those are all incredibly lame,” Jeonghan manages around the breath hitching in his throat.  “More options, please.”</p>
<p>He feels Seungcheol smile against his neck.  “Mm, how kinky are you willing to get?  I could call you ‘baby boy’.  Or if degradation’s more your style, I could call you ‘slut’.”</p>
<p>Fuck.  Jeonghan can’t help the shiver that rips through his body, and Seungcheol chuckles darkly against his skin.</p>
<p>“Is that the one?”</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Jeonghan breathes, liking how he sounds in contrast to Seungcheol.  Where he’s all rough, voice thick and low with desire, Jeonghan’s higher-pitched, breathy.  He’s not sure why it’s such a turn on but it is.  “I’m not letting you call me ‘slut’ the first time we fuck.  That’s more of a third time thing, at least.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but you like it.”</p>
<p>“I said no,” he says, a bit harder.</p>
<p>Seungcheol presses an apology kiss to his neck, hand stilling in his pants.  It’s torture the way he just cups his cock, unmoving.  Already the fabric is beginning to stick to the head, where Jeonghan’s no doubt leaking pre-come, leaving behind a wet spot.  “All right, sorry.  What about… ‘angel’?”</p>
<p>“What about it?”</p>
<p>He sighs against Jeonghan’s neck, breath tickling the little hairs there.  “Come on, Jeonghan.  We might hate each other, but I know you.  Your birthday’s October fourth, and with how fucking beautiful you are I bet people called you ‘angel’ growing up.  I bet it made you feel really good - fuck, you have a praise kink too, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Goddamn it.  “You’re annoying.”</p>
<p>“I know I’m right.”</p>
<p>He starts moving his hand again, and the friction from the fabric is simultaneously so much and not enough.  Jeonghan wants to feel Seungcheol’s fist around his cock, squeezing, stroking… Shit.  He bucks his hips again, arching in Seungcheol’s arms, biting back his moan.</p>
<p>And then Seungcheol stops his hand again.  He says nothing, just breathes a bit heavy near his ear, and Jeonghan wants to cry in frustration.</p>
<p>“What the fuck – just touch me,” he groans.</p>
<p>“Then don’t hold yourself back, angel,” Seungcheol whispers, right in his ear, and Jeonghan shivers, hating what that stupid pet name does to him.  “I want to hear you.  Mm, I wanna hear what I do to you.  You’re so fucking hot when you moan, Jeonghan.  Sounds so good.”</p>
<p>It shouldn’t feel like this; he shouldn’t be getting off so easily with Choi Seungcheol’s hand on his dick – through his boxers, no less – and his sexy voice in his ear, but he is.  Instead of pissing him off, though, it’s only adding to the arousal pooling like molten heat in his belly, and he finds himself wanting to submit, to let Seungcheol have his way with him.  But he won’t give it up quite so easily.  If Seungcheol’s making him work, well it’s only fair he works for what he wants too.</p>
<p>So Jeonghan lets out a small, teasing moan.  “You want me to be loud, give me a reason.”</p>
<p>“Mm, all right.”</p>
<p>He moves his hand again, teases the tip of Jeonghan’s cock, and his touch feels so goddamn good.  But Jeonghan still holds back; the only sound that leaves his lips is a soft, controlled gasp.</p>
<p>Seungcheol huffs.</p>
<p>And then he shifts a bit, lowering himself a bit so that - </p>
<p><em>“Fuck,”</em> Jeonghan whispers, unable to help himself.</p>
<p>The bulge in Seungcheol’s pants, the way too expensive Armani ones that cling to his every curve, presses underneath his ass.  Right where he’s most sensitive.  There’s a moment where Seungcheol pauses all movement, even his hand - and then he starts again in earnest.  Strokes and <em>teases</em> Jeonghan’s cock in time with his thrusts, rubbing against him in a way that has his entire body aching, electricity racing through his veins.  It’s so much, too much, and he grips Seungcheol’s forearms where they’re wrapped around his waist, and it’s <em>so good.</em></p>
<p>He breaks, and he moans.  It’s a lewd, dirty sound that seems to echo off the walls; but it must be exactly what Seungcheol wants because he groans, low and deep in his throat.</p>
<p>“That’s it, Jeonghan,” he whispers.  “Fuck, you’re really wet.  So hard for me, angel.”</p>
<p>“Fuck me,” he whimpers.  “Seungcheol, please.”</p>
<p>“What if I say no?”</p>
<p>The thought of Seungcheol bringing him all the way back here, teasing him like this, and then <em>not</em> fucking him pisses him off more than anything else Seungcheol’s ever done, and he cries out.  More out of anger than pleasure, really.</p>
<p>“I hate you,” he snaps between gritted teeth, Seungcheol’s hand and hips still working against him, making him want to come just like this.  “Fuck, you’re so fucking - “</p>
<p>“What?  Annoying?  Infuriating?”  He nips at Jeonghan’s neck, and he can just feel the smugness rolling off of him.  He has Jeonghan right where he wants him and Jeonghan just <em>let</em> him.  “It turns you on, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“The fuck it does,” he breathes, Seungcheol teasing the head of his cock again.  He’s so wet, the stick of his boxers would be uncomfortable if not for the constant friction, and then the heat of Seungcheol behind him…</p>
<p>“I want you to come like this, Jeonghan,” he whispers.  “In your boxers, with my hand on you.”</p>
<p>“Good luck with that,” he bites back, trying to mask how close he really is.  How tightly that knot of heat is coiling in his gut, threatening to snap with just the right touch, the right drag of fabric against his cock, the right thrust against his ass.</p>
<p>All right, Jeonghan takes back what he said earlier.  <em>This</em> is the most infuriating thing about Seungcheol: how quickly he can make Jeonghan lose himself.  How he can make Jeonghan fall victim to the arrogance he hates so much.  It’s intoxicating and Jeonghan wants to get drunk on this, on him.</p>
<p>“What if I touched you like this in the courtroom?”</p>
<p>Fuck.  <em>Fuck.</em>  Jeonghan hates what that does to him; the image of Seungcheol with his hand down his pants, hot, dark whispers in his ear, making him submit in the one place Jeonghan has a hand over him.  Getting him alone in there somehow, locking the door, and letting Seungcheol do whatever the fuck he wants because when it comes down to it, Jeonghan’s been fooled by that charming smile and those big eyes the same as any unsuspecting jury.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for him to come with that image in his mind; he spills into his underwear as his whole body seizes up, a broken moan escaping his lips.  And Seungcheol strokes him through it, stilling his hips as he murmurs gentle praises.  <em>Dirty</em> praises.  Right into his ear and it’s really not fair that Choi Seungcheol can make him feel this way.</p>
<p>It’s also not fair that Choi Seungcheol pulls away so quickly, leaving Jeonghan feeling cold and unfulfilled with come in his boxers.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I didn’t think you’d come so quickly from that,” he chuckles and it sounds mocking.</p>
<p>Probably because it <em>is.</em>  Jeonghan opens his eyes and dares himself to turn around on weak, trembling legs (they’re honestly working overtime to keep him upright at the moment), to really get a good look at Seungcheol since they started this.  And the bastard’s <em>grinning.</em>  The same grin he wears when he manages to win a case.  The same one that makes Jeonghan's blood boil, much like it is now.</p>
<p>But for reasons he refuses to admit.</p>
<p>Seungcheol turns those sparkling eyes to him, grin easing into a self-satisfied smirk as he takes in Jeonghan’s appearance.  He must look like a fucked-out mess and he hasn’t even had a dick in him yet.  “Mm,” Seungcheol hums.  “We’ll have to explore that fantasy later on, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“You think I’ll want to fuck you again, after tonight?”  The thought sends a flurry of static through his veins, though, but he won’t concede.  He’s already given Seungcheol the satisfaction of coming the way he wanted, responding to his touch - he won’t yield to his fantasies after this.  This is it; it has to be… even though Seungcheol’s pressing into him.  Crowding him up against one of those windows, palms flat on the glass on either side of his head, eyes dark and dangerous, and Jeonghan’s letting him.</p>
<p>“I’m not done with you, angel,” he whispers, in a rather alluring promise.  It spreads heat through Jeonghan’s body again and he wants Seungcheol in him <em>now.</em>  “I’ve been wanting you for three years, been putting up with your attitude and your bullshit and how fucking good your ass looks in that suit of yours for three years… no, I’m not done with you.  Not even close.”</p>
<p>“Then shut up and fuck me.”  He moves off of the glass, brushing his body against Seungcheol’s.  His breath, sour from the few beers he had, warms Jeonghan’s face and he glances down at Seungcheol’s plush lips.  Wonders what they would feel like wrapped around his cock.  Wants to kiss them like he did in the cab here: rough and bruising, letting his hate and lust mix into one dizzying combination.  “No more talking, no more games.  Just put your cock inside me.”</p>
<p>One of Seungcheol’s hands comes up to grasp his chin, and for a moment he just looks at him.  Big dark eyes taking him in, and Jeonghan once again wants to hide from their intensity.  And then they close as Seungcheol leans in to claim his mouth in a punishing kiss.  It’s all teeth and tongues, hands tugging each other close, roaming over clothes to try and get at bare skin.  It’s as heady and electrifying as his hand was down Jeonghan’s pants - and over far too soon.  They break apart with heavy breaths and heavy eyes, dark gazes finding each other in the lowlight of his apartment.</p>
<p>“You want me to fuck you, angel?”</p>
<p>“No,” Jeonghan replies as sarcastically as he can, with Seungcheol’s bulge pressed against his stirring cock.<em>  Already?</em>  “It’s not like I’ve asked you to, like, three times.”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna fucking ruin you if you keep that shit up.”</p>
<p>He leans in closer, so that their mouths brush, and then he smiles.  “Is that a threat, or a promise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan would consider himself to be sexually curious, if asked.  He’s definitely explored facets of a dom/sub relationship before, though nothing too extreme, and he’s had partners willing to engage in all the weird little kinks he wants to try.  But none of it has ever made him feel like this.  And that’s so - so <em>infuriating.</em>  Because out of all the people in the world, only Choi Seungcheol has ever reduced him to this: crying on his hands and knees, three fingers deep inside him, stroking torturously at his prostate no matter how much, how hard Jeonghan begs him to stop.  He’s recovering from his second orgasm, limbs shaking, struggling as he tries to hold himself up, and he <em>will,</em> he’ll hold himself up because it’s bad enough he’s submitting like this.  It’s bad enough Choi Seungcheol has made him come twice, neither time with his dick, and if he’s not careful he’ll be going for a third one soon, in one night.</p>
<p>Something he hasn’t done in at least a year.  And even then it’d been by himself.</p>
<p>Seungcheol’s fingers feel so goddamn good inside him, teasing his prostate with expert precision.  There’s heat all over his body, like a fire he can’t put out, and he should’ve expected Choi Seungcheol to be a fucking dom.  It’s the icing on the cake, really: a cake he shouldn’t consume because he knows better, but he’s going to anyway.</p>
<p>“You look so good like this,” Seungcheol whispers and Jeonghan will never get enough of how his voice sounds.  It’s going to wreck him, he knows - they’ll meet again in the courtroom in a few weeks and while Seungcheol’s delivering his opening statement, flashing his beautiful smile at the jury, all Jeonghan’s going to be able to think about are the dirty things he whispered; the way he called him “angel” and how the low timbre of his voice made him shiver all over.  But that’s what Seungcheol wants, isn’t it?  That’s why there are red and purple marks covering the otherwise unblemished expanse of Jeonghan’s torso.  That’s why there are bite marks along his inner thighs, bruises in the shape of fingers on his hips.  That’s why he’s taking his slow, sweet time, making sure to pull Jeonghan apart piece by aching piece until there’s nothing left in his mind but Seungcheol, <em>Seungcheol, Seung -</em></p>
<p>“S-Seungcheol,” he stutters, tears rolling down his cheeks because he’s overstimulated and it’s so good, so fucking good, “please.  Want your cock, <em>please.</em>  Want you inside me.”</p>
<p>He’s never had to beg for cock before, and it’s as thrilling as it is annoying.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”  He doesn’t pull out his fingers though; he just presses harder against Jeonghan’s prostate, chuckling wickedly at the whimper he lets out.  “You want me so bad, don’t you angel?  Mm, and you’ve been such a good boy tonight.  Maybe I should stop teasing you.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he breathes.  “Need you, Seungcheol, please.”</p>
<p>And despite how badly he’s aching for Seungcheol to be inside him, he whines when he withdraws his fingers, suddenly feeling so empty.  The bed shifts and Jeonghan turns his head to see Seungcheol opening the drawer in his bedside table.  He takes out a condom and tosses it onto the bed beside the previously discarded bottle of lube.  And then he looks at Jeonghan.</p>
<p>Something softens in his sharp expression when their eyes meet and he clicks his tongue.  “Come here, angel.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan crawls towards him on trembling limbs and then Seungcheol’s mouth is on his, considerably softer than their other kisses, than the way he’s been touching him all night, and it’s so good.  Makes his head spin with the intensity of it.  And when they pull back, Seungcheol’s lips brush his.  One of his hands comes up to wipe away Jeonghan's tears, thumb reverent as it strokes across his skin.  It's so out of place in its softness, yet Jeonghan welcomes it.</p>
<p>“You’ve been doing so good tonight, Jeonghan,” Seungcheol whispers and he tries not to melt at the praise.  “What’s your safe word?”</p>
<p>That’s something he’s been asking every so often, especially when things get rough, and Jeonghan appreciates that.  They might hate each other but Seungcheol wants his consent.  It’s nice.  Endearing in a way, he supposes.  “Objection,” he murmurs, remembering when he’d cheekily suggested it earlier, after Seungcheol had ripped his shirt clean off (Jeonghan had retaliated by doing the same to Seungcheol’s silk one and damn, had that been gratifying).</p>
<p>Seungcheol smiles against his mouth in a barely-there kiss.  “Good.  Now lay back against the pillows.  And spread your legs for me, angel.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan does as he’s told, resisting the urge to melt into Seungcheol’s memory-foam pillows, and he watches Seungcheol as he climbs back onto the bed.  Now his gaze is predatory and dark again, as he tears open the condom package.  Jeonghan follows his every movement, unable to look away, wishing Seungcheol would let him touch him.</p>
<p><em>Next time,</em> his mind promises.</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>“You look so good like this,” Seungcheol whispers again, slicking himself up with lube, the sounds wet and lewd.</p>
<p>With one hand he aligns himself with Jeonghan’s hole and with the other he holds onto his hip.  Jeonghan can <em>feel</em> him, hard and hot and so big, and he wants him in him.  Wants to be stretched out, filled by his cock.  Their eyes meet in Seungcheol’s pause, and Jeonghan knows he finds him attractive like this (since he keeps bringing it up), but there’s something to be said about Seungcheol in the throes of passion.  Dark, sharp eyes, rough kisses and dirty whispers set apart by gentle touches.  Sweat gathering on his skin, chest heaving softly with every inhale and exhale.  Jeonghan wonders, briefly, what it would take for Seungcheol to fall apart the way he’s making Jeonghan.  He wonders if Seungcheol’s as wrecked as Jeonghan is right now, still deluding himself into thinking there’ll never be a next time - because after this, he won’t be able to stop thinking about Choi Seungcheol.  He won’t want anyone else because no one will be able to touch him the way Seungcheol does.</p>
<p>And he hates that as much as he likes it.</p>
<p>“Want you in me, Seungcheol,” he whines.  “Please, please, please - “</p>
<p>“Fuck.  Listen to you beg, angel.  So beautiful.  How can I say no?”</p>
<p>And then he pushes inside him.</p>
<p>Even with three fingers teasing at his prostate for close to half an hour, he’s not open as much as he could be so Seungcheol <em>burns.</em>  Burns and stretches and fills him up so goddamn well.  Jeonghan cries out as Seungcheol buries himself to the hilt in a single movement, and he tries to catch onto a coherent thought, tries to say something to distract himself from the fact that he’s never felt this good before, but he <em>can’t.</em>  Seungcheol’s hips meet the back of his thighs, he’s so deep, so thick, and Jeonghan arches his back, eyes squeezing shut.  The knot in his lower belly trembles with liquid heat, threatening to snap in a third orgasm, and Seungcheol hasn’t even <em>moved.</em>  Yet like this, the head of his cock rests perfectly against his prostate, something he knows is not lost on Seungcheol.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>“Look at me, angel,” he grunts.  “I want you to watch as I fuck you.”</p>
<p>He opens his eyes and they fall on Seungcheol and his black gaze.  He looks so dangerous, so powerful like this, kneeling before Jeonghan, buried inside him, and Jeonghan’s cock twitches against his stomach, leaking precome onto his skin.  “Please, Seungcheol,” he whispers.  “You - you’re so good, s-so thick, fuck me <em>please.”</em></p>
<p>“Yeah,” he moans softly.  “Fuck - yeah, angel.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol sets a brutal pace from the get-go, hips moving with a punishing speed.  He hits Jeonghan’s prostate with every thrust, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body.  It’s so good, so <em>hot,</em> it’s almost blinding, and Jeonghan tries to keep his eyes open, tries to watch as Seungcheol fucks into him (he looks fucking incredible, black hair falling onto his forehead, muscles tensing with each thrust, moving deliciously beneath his flushed skin, slick with sweat) but he can’t.  It’s too much, so much and he arches on the bed, eyes squeezing shut as he moans with each snap of Seungcheol’s hips.  Grips the sheets, the pillows, the headboard with white knuckles.  His entire body tingles white-hot, desire coiling heavy and molten in his gut.</p>
<p>He wants to <em>come.</em>  Even though he’s orgasmed twice tonight, even though Seungcheol’s touched and is fucking him so thoroughly it’s not even close to being enough.  He wants to come again and again and again, until he’s spent and the only thought on his mind is Seungcheol.</p>
<p>It should piss him off that Seungcheol is incredible in bed, that he knows exactly how to touch him, but he’s too far gone to care.  Can’t latch onto a single lucid thought other than <em>Seungcheol, Seungcheol, Seungcheol.</em>  And it’s so good.</p>
<p>Until Seungcheol stops.</p>
<p>He’s still buried inside him, cock twitching against his prostate, but he’s stilled his hips.</p>
<p>Jeonghan lets out a noise of frustration, so close to crying again.  He just wants to come again, is that so much to ask?  “Seungcheol <em>please,”</em> he begs, barely registering the words he babbles out, “please don’t stop.  I-I need it, need you - <em>please.”</em></p>
<p>He doesn’t say anything for a few moments and Jeonghan can feel his eyes boring into him, piercing his soul, but he doesn’t dare open his own.  Can’t look at Seungcheol right now.  “What’s the most you’ve come in a single night?”</p>
<p>He tries to think about it, he really does, but that’s proving to be incredibly difficult, given his current state, and he groans exasperatedly.  “I don’t - I don’t know, Seungcheol <em>please</em> don’t stop.”</p>
<p>There’s a mouth on his stomach, pressing open kisses against his skin, but it’s not at all what he needs.  Not even close.  “I’m gonna make you come until you can’t anymore, angel.  You’ve done so good tonight but I know you can give me a little more, hmm?”</p>
<p><em>Yes, fine,</em> his brain complies - “Just fuck me, Seungcheol,” he finishes aloud, not even really sure what he’s agreeing to.  He just wants Seungcheol to keep going.  And he’ll do whatever it takes to get that.</p>
<p>After a few more wet kisses above his navel, Seungcheol sits back up again.  He reaches for Jeonghan’s legs, wraps them around his waist - and somehow he reaches even deeper like this.</p>
<p>“You look good like this, Jeonghan.  Full of my cock.”</p>
<p>“I’ll look better coming on your cock,” he breathes back, muscles twitching in anticipation.</p>
<p>“I bet you will, angel.”</p>
<p>He pulls out slowly, all the way to the tip, and then slams back into him.  It knocks all the air from Jeonghan’s lungs and he moans out breathlessly.  Yes, <em>this,</em> this is what he wants.  He wants to feel Seungcheol all around him, bone-deep pleasure coursing through his body like fire, threatening to consume him in a way he can’t deny, can’t say no to.</p>
<p>Seungcheol assumes a bruising pace again, thrusts punctuated with deep grunts, the kind that leave Jeonghan squirming in his grasp because he’s never gonna get them out of his head.  He’ll never be able to look at Seungcheol again without thinking about this, hearing his guttural groans, remembering how tightly he held him.  Fuck, everything between them the last three years comes down to this: the ball of heat tightening deliciously in Jeonghan’s gut, every one of his muscles coiling as he arches in Seungcheol’s grasp.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna,” he whines, trying and failing to form a coherent sentence with the way Seungcheol’s thrusting against his prostate.  “F-<em>fuck,</em> Seungcheol, I’m - “</p>
<p>“Yeah angel, that’s it,” he grunts, “come for me.  Come for me.  <em>Come.”</em></p>
<p>He orgasms with a broken cry, something between a moan and Seungcheol’s name, his entire body seizing in pleasure.  It’s so good, so <em>fucking</em> good he can’t think straight just<em> Seungcheol, Seungcheol, Seungcheol</em> - and then there’s a hand wrapped around his cock.  Seungcheol grips him tight, stroking him through his orgasm as his thrusts slow down.</p>
<p>But he doesn’t stop.</p>
<p>“S-Seungcheol,” Jeonghan whines, a fourth - <em>fourth!</em> - orgasm threatening numbly with the way Seungcheol strokes him, teasing the head of his cock with his thumb; the way he continues to thrust into him.  It hurts, it <em>aches,</em> and Jeonghan can’t believe Seungcheol’s touching him like this.  Making him want what he doesn’t, making him chase every last drop of pleasure in his body.  “H-<em>hurts,</em> please, Seungcheol, I ca-can’t - “</p>
<p>“Yes you can, angel.  You’re so good for me, so fucking good.  Mm, <em>fuck,</em> you’re gonna come once more for me.”</p>
<p>He must be close himself; his thrusts are growing erratic by the second, and somewhere, vaguely, in the back of his mind Jeonghan realizes Seungcheol hasn’t even come once tonight.  That he’s spent so long focused on Jeonghan’s pleasure his own has gone relatively unnoticed.  And Jeonghan isn’t sure what to make of that; it’s kind of hard to process information with Seungcheol trying to force a fourth orgasm from his spent body.</p>
<p>But Jeonghan wants it, wants to give Seungcheol everything he asks of him.  Wants to please him in a way he’s never felt with another person, because Seungcheol is not at all what he thought he’d be.  So he focuses on the white-hot desire coursing through his body, the way his muscles tense once more.  How tight Seungcheol’s hand is around his cock, how good he sounds chasing his own orgasm through Jeonghan’s body.  How <em>full</em> he is.</p>
<p>“You’re so good,” Seungcheol whispers again, voice strained behind gritted teeth.  “Fuck yeah, so good for me, angel.  A-<em>ah,</em> I’m gonna - fuck, come with me, Jeonghan.  Come with me, angel.”</p>
<p>“S-Seungcheol, hurts,” he babbles, unable to form any actual real sentences.</p>
<p>“I know, angel, but you’re doing so well.  <em>Fuck.”</em></p>
<p>Seungcheol comes first, and if Jeonghan wasn’t so fucked out he’d open his eyes and watch (next time).  But he hears him, the deep breathless groan that escapes his lips.  He feels him still, feels his cock twitch inside him, and if it weren’t for the condom he’d be full of Seungcheol’s come.  And he wants that.  Wants to feel it dripping down his thighs when Seungcheol pulls out.</p>
<p>It’s this thought that drives him to another orgasm, and he comes dry with Seungcheol’s fingers so tight around his cock, Seungcheol’s voice, so deep and husky, somewhere above him, whispering praises he can’t quite make out over the static in his head.</p>
<p>And just like that, it’s over.</p>
<p>Seungcheol pulls out carefully and Jeonghan whines at the loss of him.  He feels so empty now, so thoroughly <em>exhausted</em> he could just melt right into Seungcheol’s expensive bed.  Shit, he needs to leave.  Needs to get back home to his creaky mattress and cheap furniture because he has work tomorrow.</p>
<p><em>Or,</em> his brain suggests, <em>you could stay here.</em></p>
<p>There’s a mouth on his, then, kissing him slowly, tongue sliding over his.  It tries to distract him from the fact that Seungcheol’s smoothing  a towel over his sensitive cock, in an attempt to clean him up.  But it’s too much so Jeonghan bats his hand away with a whine Seungcheol swallows.</p>
<p>“Staying here?” he asks upon pulling back, and Jeonghan can hear the grin in his voice.  Can picture it too; the one he flashes when he knows he’s won.</p>
<p>“You think I’ll be able to go <em>anywhere</em> after four fucking orgasms?” he bites back, but there’s no venom in his voice.</p>
<p>Seungcheol peppers his hot, sweaty skin with kisses.  “You were incredible, Jeonghan.  Shit.  So good.”</p>
<p>He whines again, high and annoyed.  “Stop, let me sleep.”</p>
<p>He presses one last soft kiss to his collarbones and then he rolls off of Jeonghan, onto the mattress.  And if he can’t have him inside him, Jeonghan at least wants to be near him.  Blindly, he snuggles close and Seungcheol welcomes him with open arms, enveloping him in his warmth.</p>
<p>Falling asleep in Choi Seungcheol’s bed - naked in his arms, no less - isn’t something Jeonghan ever thought he’d do.  But he likes it.  Might even be able to get used to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the morning he wakes to an empty bed with a note on the pillowcase.  <em>“See you around, Yoon.”</em>  Jeonghan scoffs to himself, not at all surprised, and somehow manages to get home, showered, dressed, and to the office all before nine o’clock (and with an ass sorer than he’s ever felt).  He flops onto his desk chair with a hiss, and then immediately regrets it.</p>
<p>His office door opens and Seokmin walks in, looking like shit.  Guilt suddenly invades Jeonghan’s mind as he remembers how he’d effectively ditched Seokmin and Joshua last night.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Seok, I’m so sorry, I - “</p>
<p>His paralegal holds up a hand, the one not holding a file, and sighs.  “It’s okay, hyung.  Choi pissed you off, I get it.  He’s such an asshole.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jeonghan says and he reaches out for the file.  “New case?”</p>
<p>Seokmin nods.  “Attempted robbery.  Give you one guess who the prosecutor is.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“What if I touched you like this in the courtroom?”</em>
</p>
<p>Desire surges through his body, even though he’s in his office, trying to hold a professional conversation with his hungover paralegal-slash-best-friend.  Even though Choi Seungcheol is supposed to be his mortal enemy.  He bites his lip as he accepts the file and glances through it.  “Thanks, Seok.  I’ll go ahead and get started.”</p>
<p>Seokmin leaves then, closing the door behind him, and something inside Jeonghan itches to call Seungcheol.  He wants to tease, to gloat about (possibly) winning this case too.  So he does.  Dials a number he shouldn’t know by heart, curls the phone cord around his finger as he waits for Seungcheol to pick up.</p>
<p>“Choi Seungcheol, of Choi &amp; Associates,” he says in lieu of greeting, and it sparks a familiar irritation in Jeonghan’s chest.</p>
<p>He sounds like a completely different person over the phone, all haughty professionalism, and Jeonghan wants to change that.  Wants to make him sound like he did last night, hot and husky and strained.</p>
<p>“Choi-ssi.”</p>
<p>There’s a dark chuckle on the other line and he can picture Seungcheol’s smirk, tries to pretend it doesn’t send a jolt of electric pleasure straight to his cock.  “Yoon-ssi.  To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p>
<p>“I hear you’re working on the Kim-Song case, the attempted robbery one.”</p>
<p>“I am, got it this morning.”  He pauses.  “Ah, don’t tell me you’re the defense attorney on that one.”</p>
<p>He smirks to himself, wishing he could see Seungcheol’s face right now.  “I’d like to make a proposition.”</p>
<p>“Propose away.”</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath.  “If I win this case, you buy us drinks.  And if you win, I buy.”</p>
<p>For a few moments Seungcheol doesn’t speak and Jeonghan wonders if he overestimated last night, the intense looks and soft touches and praises.  And then Seungcheol speaks, his voice a ghost of what it was in bed.  “Is that all you want from me, angel?  Drinks?”</p>
<p>“For now,” he whispers.  “Maybe take you up on that idea you had.  Touching me in the courtroom.”</p>
<p>“I’d do a lot more than that, angel.  Fuck you over the desks until you’re screaming my name.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan doesn’t doubt it and can <em>definitely</em> picture it.  Heat begins to spread across his body and if he’s not careful he’ll get a semi like this, talking to Choi Seungcheol over the phone in his office.  “Is that a threat, or a promise?”</p>
<p>He chuckles again, the same one that makes Jeonghan shiver.  “You have a deal, Yoon-ssi.  See you in court, then.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, Choi-ssi.”</p>
<p>He hangs up with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in honor of logic night part 2, here is part two of this!</p><p>sorry it took so long but i cranked this out in like one night.</p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>two.</strong>
</p><p>It's been six weeks and Seungcheol can't get Yoon Jeonghan's moans out of his head.</p><p>Not that he's complaining, really.  It's just irritating because every night when he's lying awake in bed, all he can think about is how absolutely <em>wrecked</em> Jeonghan sounded as Seungcheol fucked him into the mattress.  How good he looked, soft skin bruised and flushed, eyes dark, lips red, swollen, kiss bitten.  Fuck, Seungcheol gets so hard every time he thinks about it, but after the first three days or so of this Seungcheol came to the conclusion that just his own hand and his memories weren't - <em>aren't</em> - enough to sate the heady desire pooling in his gut, aching throughout his entire body at any given time.  Not even close.  He craves Jeonghan like nothing else; having him like that was so satisfying.  Watching him submit, as if Jeonghan doesn't spend his time with Seungcheol railing against everything he says and does.  It was incredible, without a doubt the best sex of his life.</p><p>And it was with Yoon Jeonghan.  The closest Seungcheol's ever come to a rival, an enemy.</p><p>He watches Jeonghan now, as he makes his way into the courtroom.  As always, Jeonghan's here early, going over case notes as his client sits beside him.  Pretty lips pursed, brows furrowed in concentration, black hair falling out of its brushed back place off his forehead, he looks beautiful.  Seungcheol has always thought so, way before they fucked, but now it's different.  Now he knows what Jeonghan looks like in bed, lost in desire, literally sobbing because Seungcheol had given him almost more than he could handle.  He knows what Jeonghan looks like when he orgasms (of course he does; he saw it four fucking times), know what he looks like naked, can remember how good every inch of his skin felt beneath his mouth, his hands.</p><p>As if sensing his stare, Jeonghan looks up - and blushes.</p><p>Seungcheol makes his way over to his table, desire thrumming in his veins.  He wants Jeonghan again.  Wants to bend him over this desk and fuck him until Jeonghan's low voice is hoarse from crying out.  But he has a case to win first.</p><p>"It's been awhile, Choi-ssi," Jeonghan murmurs as Cheol leans against the table, dark eyes following his every movement.  It stirs something hot and heavy in his belly, something he doesn't want to swallow down, but he has to.  For the sake of professionalism.  "Ready to lose again?  Fifth time in a row?"</p><p>"I've got this one in the bag, Yoon-ssi," he says quietly, and they're close enough that Seungcheol could kiss him.  "You don't stand a chance."</p><p>"Ah, there's the Seungcheol I know.  Needlessly brazen."</p><p>His fingers drum on the tabletop, so achingly close to Cheol's own, and he can't resist, doesn't care who sees.  He reaches out and runs his thumb across Jeonghan's knuckles, smirking when he tries to disguise a full-body shiver with a cough.  And the fact that a single touch has Jeonghan so affected... fuck, has he been wanting Seungcheol as badly as Cheol wants him?  Has he been lying awake, recalling every kiss, every moan, every breath, the way Cheol has?</p><p>
  <em>How much of a bad idea was it, to take him home?</em>
</p><p>"Most people like it," Seungcheol whispers, after what seems like moments of silence spent cataloguing Jeonghan's perfect face.</p><p>"Do they?"</p><p>"You did."  And with that he pulls back and heads to his own table and client.</p><p>The Seungcheol from several weeks ago would’ve written that encounter off as merely a way to fluster Jeonghan before the hearing starts, to get into his head.  Make him lose.</p><p>But the Seungcheol from last night, who stayed up longer than he should’ve trying to masturbate his way through excitement over seeing Jeonghan again, would say it was merely a way to remind Jeonghan of what they’d shared (if he’d forgotten, and all signs are pointing to no on that front).  To make him think about Seungcheol and want him, so that way once everyone else has cleared out of this room they can forgo pretenses and formalities; they can forget drinks and propriety and the right way to do things, and Seungcheol can fuck him on these desks like he promised.</p><p> </p><p>If anything, the night they spent together only makes them <em>both</em> fight harder to win.  Neither of them lets up, neither of them will admit defeat so easily (and Seungcheol must concede that he really fucking likes this side of Jeonghan.  He’s fierce and impassioned, fighting to the figurative death for what he believes is right, and it reminds Seungcheol of how, at first, Jeonghan had fought his dominance almost every step of the way.  How even at his most vulnerable, even when he was most submissive, he still argued and snapped and tried anything he could think of to get the upper hand.) and Seungcheol tries to keep his face as passive as possible as he watches Jeonghan give his closing remarks.  </p><p>But Jeonghan is a spirited orator, hardly giving up now in what he must perceive to be his moment of triumph.  His words, which Cheol knows he always writes himself, are like beautiful prose.  They paint a picture of class struggles and oppression to try and persuade the jury that his client with an already lengthy criminal history was in the right for attempting to rob Seungcheol’s client’s jewelry store.  Really, he’s probably right.  Cheol’s client has spent all sixty years of her life in Hannam and has definitely never seen poverty firsthand.  But the system isn’t fair, has never been fair, to kids like the one Jeonghan’s representing.  So why should that start now?</p><p>The longer he watches Jeonghan, though, the more his mind starts to wander.  The more he becomes concerned with how tight Jeonghan’s pants are instead of the injustices of the world he’s going on and on about.  Which is a bit of a problem, considering the people they’re surrounded by; considering that this is Seungcheol’s job and he really shouldn’t be thinking about bending Jeonghan over and eating him out.  But he is, and he almost misses the judge calling on him for his own closing remarks.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Let it be known that, even distracted by his opponent’s tight ass, Choi Seungcheol doesn’t lose his cool.</p><p>He takes a moment to check his appearance; smooths down his shirt, rolls his sleeves up a bit more.  Doesn’t miss Jeonghan’s scoff but it sounds forced.  Because Seungcheol can feel him watching his every move with eyes that burn through him.  It hardly fazes him though and he takes his metaphoric stage, fixes the jury with one of his patented, blinding gummy smiles, and calls on the words his paralegal wrote.  The ones he had memorized weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>And he wins.</p><p>Of course he does.  It would take an idiot not to notice how stacked everything was against Jeonghan’s client.  The moment he walked in more than half of the jury narrowed their eyes and turned up their noses at the myriad of tattoos on his neck.  And the rest of them had been swayed by his preexisting criminal record.  So really it’d been lost from the beginning.  But Jeonghan is one of the most determined defense attorneys Seungcheol’s ever met.  Which only makes this victory that much better.</p><p>And it puts their tally back at a tie.  Shifts their power dynamic back to normal.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for them to end up alone, as Seungcheol pretends to shuffle through his papers as he chats with his client before she leaves.  And Jeonghan comforts his own before he’s taken away.  The look in his eyes, sad and dark with anger, is too sincere to be an act and for a moment Seungcheol almost feels bad.  He remembers last time, how elated Jeonghan and his client both had been.</p><p>That’s one of the many differences between them, Seungcheol decides.  Jeonghan cares about his clients, connects with them, and Seungcheol’s main concern is money.  It’s why he drives a Tesla, why he owns a six billion won apartment in the most expensive high-rise in Gangnam.  It’s why Jeonghan drives a clunky Kia and won four cases in a row.  Why he’s one of the most successful defense attorneys in the area, despite his… less than prestigious education and family.</p><p>It’s why he’s Seungcheol’s rival for all intents and purposes, like in a comic book.  Because he’s the only defense attorney around who can stand up to Seungcheol.</p><p>“You’re an asshole.”</p><p>There’s no one else but them now and Jeonghan’s voice, sharp and hard, cuts through the silent air.  He looks at Seungcheol with dark, fiery eyes, much like he had that night, except now they’re more angry than filled with desire.  And Seungcheol sighs heavily, the familiar annoyance that comes with Yoon Jeonghan’s attitude rising up in him.</p><p>“Oh come on,” he snaps.  “You can’t seriously blame me for you losing?  You were never going to win, not with this type of case.”</p><p>Jeonghan makes a face.  “So?  I can still blame you for it.  Asshole.”</p><p>A part of him blames himself too, for Jeonghan losing.  If he’d won he would’ve been cocky like he had last time, and what a turn on that had been.  It would’ve only made for amazing sex again.  But now that Jeonghan’s upset, Seungcheol isn’t sure they’re going to fuck at all.</p><p>Thanks to his big, stupid ego.</p><p>“Come on, angel,” he tries, letting his voice smooth down into something more wicked, and Jeonghan visibly gulps.  “You’re not really <em>that</em> mad at me, are you?”</p><p>He takes a few steps forward and Jeonghan ends up pressed against the edge of one of the tables, the space between them easily measured by a few measly centimeters.  His eyes never leave Seungcheol’s face.  “Knock that shit off, Seungcheol.  I <em>am</em> that mad at you.”</p><p>“Are you?”  He rests his palms on the edge of the desk, on either side of Jeonghan’s thighs, and leans in.  Desire swirls hot and heavy in his gut, between his legs, and he noses Jeonghan’s neck.  The little noise Jeonghan makes goes straight to his cock and <em>fuck,</em> it’s not fair how badly he’s been craving this, him.  It’s not fair that Jeonghan’s massive pride, almost as big as Seungcheol’s ego, might stand between them now.  “I’ve been wanting you so badly, angel.  I can’t stop thinking about you.  And I know you can’t stop thinking about me either.”</p><p>“Seungcheol, stop.”  Yet his voice is weak as he wraps his arms around Cheol’s waist, brings them closer until they’re pressed up against each other.  Until he can feel Jeonghan’s half-hard erection against his own.  It’s electric, almost mind-numbing, and he wants Jeonghan <em>so fucking bad.</em></p><p>But Seungcheol isn’t heartless.  It takes all of his willpower but he draws back and tilts Jeonghan’s head up to find his gaze better.  “Look at me, Jeonghan.”</p><p>He does, and he feels so small in Seungcheol’s arms even though they’re the same height.</p><p>“Do you really want me to stop?” he murmurs.  “Because I will.  I might dislike you but I’d never hurt you.  I’d never push you.  You just - you need to tell me.”</p><p>For a moment Jeonghan merely looks at him, beautiful eyes searching his face.  And then he reaches for one of Seungcheol’s hands, brings it to the bulge stirring beneath his tight slacks, and moans.  The heat of him is muted through the fabric but he’s definitely hard and Seungcheol rubs him slowly.  Jeonghan whimpers, tossing his head back, and presses into his palm.</p><p>Seungcheol can’t help but feel victorious once again and it surges through his body in the form of hot desire.  Of course Jeonghan would still want him.  “Lay back on the desk, angel.”</p><p>Jeonghan does as he’s told and then Seungcheol shifts him so his ass hangs off the edge just a bit.  An idea flits around in his mind, one they flirted with briefly last time in the form of Seungcheol pinning his wrists behind him when he’d started prepping him.  And he wants to take it further, wants to see what Jeonghan is willing to give him.</p><p>“Angel,” he says quietly and Jeonghan meets his gaze with dark, half-lidded eyes.  “Can I tie you up?”</p><p>Jeonghan bites his lip but he doesn’t look against it.  “With what?  Because unless you have cuffs in that briefcase - “</p><p>“I’d use our ties, genius,” he huffs, tugging his own from his collar.  But he won’t do anything else unless Jeonghan says so.</p><p>After a few moments he nods.  “Yes.  Tie me up.”</p><p>So Seungcheol moves.  He undoes his tie and then Jeonghan’s and uses them both to bind his wrists to the table.  And while he does this, Jeonghan talks.  His voice is already strained and breathy, and he cuts off into gentle moans when Cheol ties a bit too tightly.</p><p>“You - you do this a lot?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Cheol responds.  He tugs at the bindings to make sure they’ll stick and Jeonghan squirms a bit on the table.  At this point Seungcheol would guess he’s fully hard and he swallows against the sudden dryness in his throat.  “You?”</p><p>“Not recently b-but I have before.”</p><p>Seungcheol comes back around the table to stand between Jeonghan’s legs again and for a moment he admires his work.  They’ve hardly touched, haven’t even kissed, yet Jeonghan already looks fucked out.  It’s incredible, really, how he does this.  It has to be some kind of conscious tactic, Seungcheol figures, to get people where he wants them.  But Seungcheol isn’t falling for it.  He’s not giving up control that easily.</p><p>“Do you remember your safeword?” he asks.  <em>He</em> definitely does; definitely didn’t get a bit hot under the collar every time Jeonghan snapped “objection” earlier (and it had been often – leaving Seungcheol to think that maybe he’d done it to simply get Cheol going, not to actually refute anything he’d said).</p><p>And with a smirk Jeonghan murmurs said safeword now, tugging at the ties on his wrists.  They won’t budge, no matter how much he fights or pulls (this isn’t Seungcheol’s first time binding someone to some sort of surface).</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>He undoes Jeonghan’s shirt button by button, kissing and nipping at the newly exposed skin like Jeonghan belongs to him.  And really the fact that, once again, he’s as pale and unmarked as last time shouldn’t be a turn on.  But it means that Jeonghan hasn’t had anyone since him or he hasn’t let his partners mark him up the way Seungcheol did.  And either way that means Seungcheol had an effect on him.  So he gets to work, painting Jeonghan’s soft skin with red and purple marks, sucking, tonguing at his nipples.  Reducing him to the delicate, whiny, needy mess he was last time, arching off the desk with beautiful moans that do nothing to assuage the heat building in Seungcheol’s gut, spreading like embers through his bones.</p><p>No one’s ever made him feel this way before and he hates it.  He wants to spend hours like this, or however long it would take to memorize Jeonghan’s body until he knows exactly what makes him moan and cry and beg.  He wants Jeonghan to do the same, to touch him till he can’t take it anymore.  And that’s dangerous.</p><p>His mouth meets cheap leather and then he makes quick work of Jeonghan’s belt and slacks, tugging them down and off his legs, along with his shoes and socks.  When he comes back up he’s met with a growing wet spot on Jeonghan’s gray boxers and he groans at the sight.</p><p>“Look at you, angel,” he murmurs.  “Already so wet for me.”</p><p>Jeonghan moans and bucks his hips into some invisible touch.  “Please,” he breathes.  “Stop teasing me.”</p><p>The thought brings a dark chuckle to Seungcheol’s lips and he plays with the waistband of his boxers.  As if he could.  Teasing Jeonghan is now one of his favorite things.  “I hardly think you’re in a position to be making demands, Jeonghan.”</p><p>He whines, high and broken.  “Just fucking touch me.  <em>Please.”</em></p><p>Really, Seungcheol should punish him for being so bratty and demanding, but he likes it.  Likes the fight Jeonghan puts up.  So he pulls Jeonghan’s boxers off too and bites his lip as he looks at him.  Just like the rest of him his cock is somehow <em>pretty.</em>  Long and more on the thin side, the head is flushed a soft pinkish-brown, leaking precome on his stomach.  Seungcheol wraps his fingers around it and Jeonghan whimpers softly.  It’s hot and hard in his hand and he likes the way it feels.  Wants it in his mouth.</p><p>So he leans down and licks from the base to the tip, along a couple fairly prominent veins, drinking in Jeonghan’s delicious fucking cry.  He’s so sensitive it’s almost ridiculous but it gets Seungcheol off so he’s not complaining.</p><p>“Want me to go down on you, angel?” he asks, eyes flicking up to meet his - but Jeonghan’s are squeezed shut.  That won’t do.  “Jeonghan, look at me.”</p><p>He whines but does as he’s told, pupils blown as their gazes meet.  “Cheollie, please,” he begs, the nickname sounding so easy on his tongue it sends a shiver down Seungcheol’s spine.</p><p>“Please what, angel?  Use your words.”  He gives his dick a slow, cruel pump, stroking along the most sensitive parts of him; and Jeonghan moans once more, high and dirty.</p><p>“Please, <em>please</em> go down on me.  Want your mouth on me so bad, <em>please.”</em></p><p>“Good boy,” he purrs, like Jeonghan’s words, his voice, everything about him isn’t wrecking Seungcheol the way he wants to wreck <em>him.</em>  “Begging me so nicely.”</p><p>So he takes Jeonghan in his mouth.  Tongues those spots that make him shake, sucks at the head, hollows his cheeks the deeper he goes.  And he’s able to take Jeonghan all the way.  Deepthroats him with pubic hairs tickling his nose, throat aching, lungs burning, but he <em>likes</em> it.  Honestly sucking dick has always been one of Seungcheol’s strengths and he’s glad he can show that off to Jeonghan; glad that he can make Jeonghan lose himself like this.  He holds Jeonghan’s hips down with one hand as he lifts off his cock.  And he does it again, takes him till Jeonghan hits the back of his throat, and then he swallows.  The taste of precome is bitter on his tongue, as it slides down his throat, mixing with the fire coiling in his gut, and he wants Jeonghan to come like this.</p><p>Wants him like last time: overstimulated and aching with every touch.</p><p><em>“Fuck!”</em> Jeonghan cries, and it echoes through the empty courtroom.  “Oh fuck, Seungcheol I’m - shit, I’m gonna come, oh <em>God.”</em></p><p>Since that’s exactly what Seungcheol wants he communicates that in the best way he can without words: swallows around Jeonghan’s dick again.  Pops off him and tongues his slit, meets his hot, dark gaze as he sinks back down on him.  God, Jeonghan's incredible.  The way he moans, the way he squirms, the way his dick feels down Cheol's throat - it makes him so hard and he knows he won't last long either.  Because really, Jeonghan has him as ruined and fucked out as he has Jeonghan already.  And it's such a turn on.</p><p>It doesn’t take much longer for Jeonghan to come like this and Seungcheol swallows everything he’s given, loving the way Jeonghan moans with abandon.  He's bitter, maybe a bit salty, but it's Cheol's new favorite taste and he pops off his softening cock with a satisfied moan.</p><p>And then without waiting Seungcheol moves down, hands on his thighs to spread his legs wider.  He brushes his lips against Jeonghan's balls, his perineum, down… and does what he’s been wanting for far too long.  Teases his tongue against Jeonghan’s hole, puckered, hot, and throbbing.</p><p>“A-ah!  Fuck, S-Seungcheol, oh <em>fuck.”</em></p><p>He babbles senselessly in that high, breathless voice of his as Seungcheol circles him with his tongue, remembering how fucking hard he came last time from Cheol’s fingers in him.  And he wonders if he could get Jeonghan to orgasm from just his tongue.  It’s definitely a challenge, one he’s more than willing to take, so he pushes inside his tight heat.</p><p>Jeonghan groans and tries to buck his hips but with how tight Seungcheol holds him he can barely move.  And Cheol wants it that way as he clamps his lips around Jeonghan’s puckered hole and sucks.  He does this for a while, alternating between working him open with his tongue, curling and stroking against his walls, or sucking at his rim.  Leaving kisses and bites just around the tight ring of muscle.  Worshipping him in a way he hopes no one has before.  And no matter what he doesn’t let up and Jeonghan’s breathless begs to stop, and to keep going, only spur him on.  A quick glance up tells Seungcheol that he’s hard again and Cheol would snark something about it if he wasn’t rather enjoying the way Jeonghan clenches around his tongue.  And underneath his boxers and pants, Seungcheol’s <em>achingly</em> hard.  He can feel his underwear starting to stick to his cock, rubbing against the head with every move he makes, in some kind of cruel tease.</p><p>But he wants Jeonghan to come once more before he even thinks about putting attention on himself.</p><p>He’s a bit selfless that way, he supposes.</p><p>So he reaches a hand up and wraps it around Jeonghan’s cock again.  Strokes him with a tight fist until he orgasms (and it hardly takes long).  And only then does Seungcheol finally take pity on him and stop his ministrations.  He pulls away completely actually, watches Jeonghan clench around nothing.  Watches him arch his back, tug at the ties with reddened wrists.  There’s come all over his stomach, ropes of white painting his already marked skin, and he looks like a goddamn work of art.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, Jeonghan,” he murmurs, meeting his dark, heavy gaze.  He’s not crying from the overstimulation this time but the unshed tears there mean he was close.</p><p>God he’s so fucking <em>sensitive.</em></p><p>“Ch-Cheollie,” he stutters weakly.  “My wrists…”</p><p>“Do they hurt, angel?”  He moves (which is proving to be a bit difficult with his clothed erection getting in the way) to untie them, starting with the right one.  He brings it to his mouth and brushes soft kisses against the red, irritated skin.  And when Jeonghan whimpers he shushes him gently.  “You’re doing so well for me, Jeonghan.  You’re so good, aren’t you?”</p><p>He nods, eyes locked onto Seungcheol’s every movement.</p><p>And for a moment their gazes meet.  Jeonghan bites his bottom lip, fingers curling to reach Seungcheol’s cheek as best as they can.  And he strokes his skin.  Seungcheol can’t help but shiver at the intimate touch and he responds by nuzzling the heel of Jeonghan’s hand.  The amount of trust Jeonghan is giving him to handle him like this isn’t lost on Seungcheol and he won’t take it for granted.  Not even last time did he take it for granted.  In fact he’d been pleasantly surprised every time Jeonghan submitted to him.  Every time he thought he’d pushed too far, Jeonghan pushed right back.  Every time he thought Jeonghan might leave because it was too much, he’d stayed and begged for more.</p><p>It had been unpredictable, to say the least.  But in a good way.  A fantastic way.</p><p>Eventually he moves onto the other wrist and gives it the same attention, teasing the skin with butterfly kisses whose only intentions are to soothe.  And when he looks at Jeonghan again his eyes are closed in what he figures is contentment.</p><p>But they’re hardly done.</p><p>“Angel,” he calls softly as he sets his left wrist down.</p><p>Jeonghan makes a noise but opens his eyes once more.  “I want you.  In me.”</p><p>“I know, angel, but not yet.  Can you sit up for me please?”</p><p>It takes a bit of effort to move his no doubt heavy limbs but he does it eventually, swaying softly like he’s limp.  Boneless.  And all Seungcheol’s done is go down on him and eat him out.  Christ, Jeonghan is unreal.  And he looks up at Seungcheol expectantly, innocently.  Patiently.</p><p>Seungcheol swipes his thumb across Jeonghan’s lower lip and then takes a step back.  Jeonghan’s eyes roam his body then, stopping at his erection, and he swallows.</p><p>“Can I suck your dick?” he asks, point-blank.</p><p>The thought sends a shiver down Seungcheol’s spine and he wants nothing more than to fuck Jeonghan’s throat.  “I had the same idea, angel.”</p><p>But he stays just out of arms’ reach and undresses.  Honest to fucking God it’s a good thing the courthouse is all but cleared out at this point, since it’s technically afterhours.  Because if anyone were to walk in and see them - well, Seungcheol wouldn’t actually mind.  He’s got a bit of an exhibitionist streak to him after all, if he’s being honest.  But he’s not sure Jeonghan would like it.  Especially since he’d be in the most compromising position: covered in drying come, body bruised and bitten.  Fuck, Seungcheol wants someone else to see him like that.</p><p>Wants someone else to know that Seungcheol’s claimed him.</p><p>Once he’s completely naked he looks at Jeonghan.  But Jeonghan's gaze is nowhere near his face: he eyes Seungcheol’s cock with a dark, hungry gaze and Cheol would be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel good.  Like everyone else, he likes being wanted, likes attention (when it’s warranted, of course), and he knows Jeonghan will give him exactly what he wants.  Because he wants to please.</p><p>“Angel,” he says.  “Look at me.”</p><p>It takes a moment but he does.  And this time he’s impatient, fidgety.  No doubt dying to touch him, and Seungcheol smirks.</p><p>He’s had a lot of wins tonight.</p><p>“I’m going to come to you,” he says, “but you’re not allowed to touch my cock until I say so.  Do you understand?”</p><p>Jeonghan huffs, looking petulant as ever, and it really shouldn’t be a turn on but it is.  “Why not?”</p><p>But as much as Seungcheol likes it when he’s bratty, when he talks back, he can’t allow it all the time.  Because he’s the one in charge, not Jeonghan.  So he narrows his gaze, hardens his voice.  “Because I said so, angel.  Got it?”</p><p>It has the effect he wants; Jeonghan gulps and nods quickly.</p><p>So Seungcheol steps forward.  Like this he’s a couple inches taller than Jeonghan, the perfect height for him to lean in and kiss his neck without bending down.  And that’s exactly what he does.</p><p>Jeonghan’s slow and careful in his exploration, like Seungcheol might shut him down or push him away if he's too rough or quick.  But really those thoughts aren’t even on his radar at all because Jeonghan’s mouth and hands feel so fucking good.  He trails kisses down the curve of Seungcheol’s neck, nips at his pulse, mouths at his Adam’s apple.  And his hands roam.  They tease and tweak Seungcheol’s nipples, stroke over his ribs, down his stomach, leaving sparks in their wake.  A blistering sort of heat settles itself in Cheol’s gut and he’s so close to just saying fuck it and bending Jeonghan over to prep him because he wants to <em>come.</em>  But he kind of likes it like this too: slow and controlled.</p><p>Kind of likes letting Jeonghan do what he wants.</p><p>Within reason of course.</p><p>And Jeonghan behaves; his hands stray close to Seungcheol’s cock but he never actually touches him there.  Which is good, because Cheol wants him to work for it.  Wants him to deserve it.  And he decides that Jeonghan does after he leaves a string of suckling kisses around one of his nipples.  Already, soft dark marks are starting to form there and <em>fuck,</em> he likes that.  Likes that a lot.</p><p>“Get on your knees, angel,” he says, just as breathless as Jeonghan is, stomach coiling hotly, “and suck my cock.”</p><p>On trembling limbs, Jeonghan slinks to the floor, shifting some of their clothes beneath his knees, and he looks up at him all wide-eyed and innocent.  God, it just makes Cheol want to fucking ruin him but he stays still.</p><p>Self-control has never been so difficult.</p><p>“Open up, angel,” he commands in that hard voice he knows Jeonghan loves, and then he pushes the head of his cock past Jeonghan’s parted lips.</p><p>Jeonghan takes him greedily, almost to the back of his throat with ease, right off the bat, and Seungcheol resists the urge to just fuck into his wet, warm mouth.  But this is the first time he’s sucking Cheol’s dick (even if it’s obviously not his first time in general) so he’ll go slow.  As slow as he can, at least.</p><p>“Careful, angel,” he murmurs, reaching down to comb fingers through Jeonghan’s soft black hair.  And then he grips it.</p><p>Jeonghan moans around his cock, eyes fluttering closed, and the vibration sends electric sparks up his spine.  The desire to fuck his throat, to just have his way with him, rears its deliciously promising head again, and Seungcheol honestly can't believe this is happening.  That Yoon Jeonghan shared his bed six weeks ago; that Yoon Jeonghan is here now, sucking his dick in a courtroom after two orgasms.  God, he just - he's something else.  Something <em>incredible,</em> and Seungcheol wants him all to himself.</p><p>He pulls out completely, knotting his fingers in Jeonghan’s hair to keep him from chasing his cock, and he <em>whines.</em>  Jesus.  “Angel,” he rasps, already sounding so fucked out, “I want to fuck your mouth.  Can I?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jeonghan breathes, a desperate tinge to his voice, like he wants nothing more than to be used like that.  Like he’s been waiting for it.  “Please.”</p><p>Seungcheol nods, mostly to himself.  “If I get too rough, tap on my thigh three times.  Okay, Jeonghan?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He licks his lips, looking down at Jeonghan with his mouth open, and slides into his wet heat again.  Pushes all the way in until Jeonghan gags, until his perfect lips are wrapped around the base of his cock.  And then he stays, unmoving.  Counts a few seconds silently with his hand tight in Jeonghan’s hair, with Jeonghan breathing harshly through his nose.  He looks so good like this, gripping Cheol’s thighs so hard he could break the skin (maybe Seungcheol wants him to, just a bit) - and then Seungcheol pulls back so just the tip of him is on Jeonghan’s tongue.</p><p>“You’re so good, Jeonghan,” he murmurs, and Jeonghan preens at the praise, getting brave as he licks at Cheol’s slit, lapping up precome.  It sends embers right up his cock, swirling deliciously with the heat building in his abdomen, in his groin, and Seungcheol groans.</p><p>And pushes back in.</p><p>He’s not long like Jeonghan is (though he’s hardly short), but he’s thick, he knows it, and he feels Jeonghan’s teeth skimming his sensitive skin.  It only adds to the pleasure that’s already mind-numbing, that’s already taking him apart, and this time he thrusts.  Jeonghan moans, eyes closing as his jaw goes slack.  But there are no taps on his thigh, nothing about Jeonghan that screams “stop”.</p><p>So Seungcheol starts off slow: deep, composed snaps of his hips that leave tears in Jeonghan’s eyes, rolling down his cheeks.  But every time he pulls out to let Jeonghan breathe, to give him a reprieve, he just strokes his tongue up and down his length, tracing the veins.  It’s not fair how good Jeonghan is with his mouth, and every tease of his tongue, every kiss he graces Seungcheol’s cock with gives him that much more power over him; Cheol isn’t going to last much longer.  He’s just not, and every time he pushes back into Jeonghan’s wet, warm mouth his thrusts lose their composed edge.</p><p>He’s losing control.</p><p>And it’s never felt so goddamn good.</p><p>One hand bracing himself on the edge of the table, the other buried in Jeonghan’s hair, pulling mercilessly, he moans.  It mixes with the slick, lewd sounds of him fucking into Jeonghan’s mouth so <em>well</em> and everything about this is so good, so fucking good.  “Fuck, I’m - shit, I’m gonna come, angel.  Mm, and you’re gonna swallow every fucking drop, yeah?”</p><p>There’s a vibration up his cock, one of Jeonghan’s own moans, and he grips his thighs.  Pressing him even closer as if that were possible.</p><p>After a few desperate, wild thrusts Seungcheol orgasms with a wrecked noise that, much like Jeonghan’s, echoes through the courtroom.  And he can feel Jeonghan swallowing around the head of his cock.  It’s so much, <em>too</em> much, blending perfectly with the scalding heat spreading through his body, and he pulls out with a trembling hand still in his hair.  The other slips down his cheek, catching wetness on his fingers.</p><p>“Fuck,” he breathes, looking down as Jeonghan licks his red, swollen lips.  He’s still got tears on his cheeks, come and saliva on his chin, but he looks so fucking good.  Like he absolutely enjoyed himself.</p><p>With a groan Seungcheol kneels down and kisses Jeonghan for the first time that night, holding his face in his hands.</p><p>The taste of himself on Jeonghan’s tongue is electric and he kisses him hard, just like he’d fucked his mouth.  Goddamn it, he missed this.  Honestly, kissing Jeonghan is just as good as fucking him, a development he isn’t sure he likes.  But nonetheless, it happened.  He kisses Jeonghan until he’s breathless, until he’s pushing at his chest, and only then does he finally pull back.  But his hands are soft as they touch Jeonghan’s face, wiping the tears from his eyes as he catches his breath.  He swipes the come and saliva from his chin with his thumb - and then pops his thumb between his lips and licks.</p><p>Jeonghan follows these movements with dark, heavy eyes and scoffs.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” and his voice is so hoarse, so <em>ruined.</em></p><p>“It turns you on,” he says simply, leaning in for another kiss.  This one is softer, less of a punishment than a reward, and when Cheol draws back again, he’s got a damp thumb sweeping across Jeonghan’s cheekbone.  And their eyes meet.  “You’re so good, angel.  So perfect.  Taking everything I give you so well.  But we’re not done yet.”</p><p>“I want you,” he whines.</p><p>“I know, I want you too.”  He stands up on slightly weak legs and holds out his hand to help Jeonghan up.  “Lay back on the table.”</p><p>Jeonghan does as he’s told as Seungcheol heads towards the other table, in search of his briefcase.  He may or may not (definitely does) have a small bottle of lube and a condom stashed in here, hidden in an opaque bag meant to contain his “lunch” if anyone saw the bag and happened to ask about it.  And when he turns back around, holding them, Jeonghan laughs.  It’s a dumb sound, and he coughs a bit from how hoarse his throat is, but the sound of it still makes Seungcheol smile.</p><p>“Are you laughing at me?”</p><p>“You actually brought lube and a condom?  To a <em>trial?”</em></p><p>He shrugs as if it happens all the time (this is a first for him, actually).  “I promised you I’d fuck you over the desks till you’re screaming my name, and I’m nothing if not a man of my word.”</p><p>Jeonghan giggles softly but spreads his legs, like reflex, when Seungcheol approaches him.  He sets the condom on the desk next to Jeonghan’s hips and uncaps the lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers.  And then he looks up at Jeonghan as he presses against his hole, strokes against the tight ring of muscle.</p><p>“I’m not edging you like last time,” he says and something darkens in Jeonghan’s eyes, maybe at the memory (and what a good memory it is; how quickly Jeonghan had fallen apart on his fingers, pressing relentlessly against his prostate.  Eventually Seungcheol wants to explore that again, see how many times he can make Jeonghan come from his fingers, but not now.  No, now he just wants to be inside him).  “I’m going to be fast and I’m going to be rough.  What’s your safeword, angel?”</p><p>“Objection,” he murmurs.</p><p>“Good boy.”  With that, he breaches him.</p><p>Jeonghan’s so tight and <em>hot,</em> already clenching around his finger as he pushes in all the way.  And even with just one finger, Cheol can reach his prostate easily.  So he strokes against the gland, smirking to himself when Jeonghan gasps brokenly.</p><p>“Please,” he whines, <em>“please</em> fuck me.  I-I need you.”</p><p>“You need me, angel?” he teases as he pulls his finger out to the first knuckle and then all the way back in, and Jeonghan whimpers.  And he decides to push a bit.  See how much Jeonghan will let him get away with.  “You’re such a slut, begging for my cock like this.”</p><p>Honestly, last time he’d felt a little bad suggesting the pet name when Jeonghan had reacted so negatively to it (even if his cock had jumped under Cheol’s grip), but now he hopes there’s enough trust between them that Jeonghan knows he doesn’t mean it.  That Jeonghan knows it’s part of the act.  But if he tells him not to say it; if he breaks out his safeword of course Seungcheol will stop.</p><p>But he doesn’t.  He just moans, long and loud.</p><p>Soon Seungcheol adds a second finger and then a third, fucking Jeonghan open.  Curling his fingers, rubbing against his walls, using dirty words to his advantage until they’re both achingly hard and leaking precome.  And then he pulls out.  He wipes the excess lube on his cock, pretending like that simple action doesn’t leave him wanting, <em>needing</em> more, and then reaches for the condom.</p><p>“Seungcheol?”</p><p>He looks up at Jeonghan’s soft voice, finds him sitting up and watching him.  “What, angel?”</p><p>He hesitates, playing with his fingers a bit, and then finally he sighs.  “Are you clean?”</p><p>“Like - ?”  Jeonghan’s meaning dawns on him then and desire buzzes through his body, like static, at what he’s possible insinuating.  “Yeah.  I got tested a few weeks before we fucked and I haven’t been with anyone since you.”</p><p>“Me either,” Jeonghan murmurs.  “And I’m - I’m clean too.  So maybe… maybe we don’t use the condom?”</p><p>Cheol doesn’t have to be asked twice; he discards it on the floor and reaches for the lube again.  “You want me to come inside you, don’t you angel?”</p><p>He whines a bit, shifting so he can lift his legs, ankles pressed to the backs of his thighs.  Like this he’s perfectly on display and Seungcheol grunts as he watches Jeonghan’s hole clench around nothing.  “S-so what if I do?”</p><p>“I want to come inside you too,” he murmurs.  Especially since after this they’ll probably go their separate ways, and the thought of Jeonghan returning to his firm, hell even heading home, with Seungcheol’s come in him?  Leaking out and into his underwear?  Jesus, it gets him going.</p><p>After slicking himself up, stifling the little broken moans rising up his throat because <em>holy shit</em> he’s so wrecked, so desperate for any contact, he aligns himself with Jeonghan’s hole and their eyes meet.  And then he pushes in.</p><p>Just like with his fingers he wastes no time and doesn’t stop until he’s completely inside him, base to tip.  He’s never been one of those guys who swears on going in raw and nothing else, but <em>fuck</em> Jeonghan’s so hot and tight, wet from the lube, feels so goddamn good like this he actually kind of regrets wearing a condom the first time.  And he waits, giving Jeonghan a few moments to adjust to him (he’s wincing with his bottom lip between his teeth, one hand behind him, gripping the edge of the table, the other reaching out to hold Seungcheol’s hip).</p><p>“Don’t stop,” he breathes.  “I-I can take it.”</p><p>“Yeah, angel?”  He leans down to kiss him, changing the way he rests inside him, and they both moan, Cheol swallowing Jeonghan’s.  They kiss hotly, open mouths, tongues coiling, and then Seungcheol pulls back.  “I’m not gonna go slow, just like last time.”</p><p>He whimpers, a soft breath against Cheol’s lips.  “Fuck, I know.  Please.”</p><p>Seungcheol nods and stands back at his full height.  And then he starts.  He sets an unforgiving pace, thrusting into Jeonghan’s tight heat with abandon, without thought, just Jeonghan Jeonghan <em>Jeonghan.</em>  It’s the only coherent idea he can latch onto, through the static in his head, the searing heat in his gut, threatening to burst.  The table squeaks with how hard he’s going and vaguely, in the back of his mind, the logical part of him worries they might break it.  But then he thrusts against Jeonghan’s prostate and Jeonghan cries his name and anything else flies out the metaphorical window.  There’s nothing but Jeonghan and his dirty, broken sounds, his tight heat, his perfect, lithe body arching so beautifully against the table.</p><p>Until there’s a sharp, tinny ringing somewhere.  Like a cell phone muffled in a briefcase.  It’s not Cheol’s ringtone (he keeps his on vibrate anyway) and there’s no way he’s letting Jeonghan up to answer it, not when he’s clenching so goddamn <em>tight</em> around him.</p><p>“Ch-Cheol,” he tries anyway, but Seungcheol just holds him down, not skipping a beat with his brutal thrusts.</p><p>“If I let you up,” he grunts, “you’re answering that call like this: getting fucked into this table.  Is that what you want, angel?  Someone knowing how good I fuck you?  How good I make you feel?”</p><p>He cries out and shakes his head.  Black hair falls into his eyes, sticks to his sweaty forehead.  “N-no, oh <em>God,</em> Seungcheol I’m s-so close…”</p><p>So is he; the white-hot desire in his body - thrumming through his veins, his bones, tightening in his balls and gut - is almost too much and he wants to come.  Needs to come.  His thrusts get desperate as he grows closer, as Jeonghan clenches around him harder, tightly and he grips Jeonghan’s hips so taut, he’s so close so close fuck fuck <em>fuck -</em></p><p>He spills inside Jeonghan with a rough, guttural noise, the knot of heat in his gut snapping.  It sends tremors through his body, tremors that leave him weak and hot and trembling as Jeonghan comes untouched, squeezing around him as he cries out.  There’s more come on him now and without thinking, still buried inside him, Seungcheol leans down and licks the bitter liquid from his heated, sweaty skin.  He has to arch his back in a vaguely painful way but he’s not pulling out.  Not yet, at least.  Not when he can’t get enough of Jeonghan so hot and wet around him.</p><p>“Seungcheol,” he moans, long, thin fingers sliding into his hair.  And he jumps and arches under Seungcheol’s tongue, muscles twitching in oversensitivity.</p><p>“I love the way you taste,” he murmurs in return, glancing up as he ventures to tease one of Jeonghan’s nipples with his tongue.  “Fuck, I can’t get enough of you, angel.”</p><p>“Come home with me.”</p><p>It’s a heated whisper on a broken moan, one that Seungcheol couldn’t ignore if he tried, and the softness behind it makes him sigh.  He knows what Jeonghan wants and a part of Cheol wishes he could give it.  He wanted to last time, wanted to stay in bed until Jeonghan woke up.  Wanted to shower with him and pepper his perfect body in kisses and soft touches.  Wanted to fucking make him breakfast.  But that’s not what this is; this is strictly sex, even if sometimes looking at Jeonghan makes his stomach knot in a distinctly uncomfortable way.  This is nothing more than stress relief; hate sex brought on by years of tension building to a boiling point.  So he pulls out (Jeonghan winces) and watches the way his come starts to drip down Jeonghan’s thighs.</p><p>“Can’t,” he says.  “I have plans.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Jeonghan whimpers a bit as he sits up, effectively ignoring Seungcheol’s gaze now.  “Um, then can you hand me my clothes?”</p><p>They dress in a tense, awkward silence - broken a few minutes later by Jeonghan making a call.  No doubt returning the one he’d missed with Seungcheol’s cock in him.</p><p>“Mingyu?” he says into the receiver, and a gentle smile touches his lips.  It’s fond, endearing - one Seungcheol has never seen before and suddenly, without warning, a sharp stab of jealousy enters his heart.  Who is this Mingyu and why is he making Jeonghan smile like that?  “Hey, sorry I missed your call.  I was - I was busy.  But yeah we can grab drinks soon.  Maybe tomorrow night?”  His smile widens, showing off his teeth, as Mingyu says something Seungcheol can’t make out.  “Okay.  I’ll see you then.”</p><p>The moment he hangs up and turns to face Seungcheol again the smile is gone, replaced by something cold and passive.</p><p>“Till next time, Choi-ssi,” he says quietly.</p><p>And Seungcheol could stop him.  He could pull him close again and kiss him.  He <em>could</em> go home with him and make him forget about this Mingyu guy.  But the hickeys peeking out from his shirt collar will do that for him, he decides.  There’s no way they’re going away by tomorrow night and the thought makes him smirk.</p><p>“Till next time, Yoon-ssi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oKAY now i'm going to go hide forever and ever</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so uhh i decided to take this a different direction aka no gyuhan/gyuhancheol.  i ended up planning so much jc for this au and i'm loving the direction i wanna take it, so for those expecting gyuhan/gyuhancheol, i'm sorry!</p><p>also i'm lowkey falling asleep as i'm posting it so if it's a bit incoherent, that's why lmao.</p><p>enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>three.</strong>
</p><p>It’s that time of day - evening, really - where Jeonghan turns off the overhead lights in his office and instead flicks on the desktop lamp, to hopefully quell the headache he can just <em>feel</em> coming on.  It throbs behind his right eyebrow, threatening to take over his whole head, and he tries his best to ignore it.   But that proves increasingly impossible the more he looks at the files in front of him: his newest case.  More commonly known between him and Seokmin as the bane of his existence.</p><p>It’s one of those infuriating ones that he <em>should</em> be able to figure out, that normally would come naturally.  But he’s too burnt out, too stressed.  He feels it in the biting, tingling pain between his shoulder blades, the ache beneath his spine, the twinges in his wrists.  God, he needs to take a break.  But he hasn’t since the last case and he’s not stopping now.</p><p>The last case.</p><p>Jeonghan’s mind wanders - three weeks back, into dangerous territory.  Into memories hazy with lust, with bad decisions.  Memories he’s visited more often than he would ever admit over the last few weeks, as the last of the marks and bruises on his skin have finally faded.</p><p>
  <em>“Angel, can I tie you up?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look at you, angel.  Already so wet for me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get on your knees, angel, and suck my cock.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want to come inside you, too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t get enough of you, angel.”</em>
</p><p>It’s not fair the effect Choi Seungcheol has on him.  It’s not fair that the only two things occupying Jeonghan’s mind the last three weeks have been him and this stupid case.  It’s not fair that Jeonghan had to cancel hanging out with friends tonight and he’s here at the office, thinking about stupid Choi Seungcheol.</p><p>Seungcheol and his deep, raspy voice.  Seungcheol and his skilled hands, the way he knows exactly how to take Jeonghan apart piece by piece - and then put him back together.</p><p>It’s not <em>fair.</em></p><p>But above the lust filling his head with static (above the sensation of his cock twitching in his slacks), a thought crosses his mind: <em>maybe Seungcheol can help with the case.</em></p><p>It’s a perfectly logical thought, one that both excites and irritates him because he shouldn’t have to ask a jackass like Choi Seungcheol for help with a case.  Knowing him he’d just swagger into Jeonghan’s office in his stupidly tight - and expensive - suit and lay it on thick about how incapable Jeonghan is for calling him for help, instead of actually offering any help (besides, Jeonghan knows that the paralegals he pays do most of his work for him - he’s just the pretty, charming face).  And for some reason it’d only make Jeonghan want him more because apparently his feeble brain is unable to actually <em>think</em> when it comes to Choi Seungcheol.</p><p>It’s not fucking fair.</p><p>And before he can really think about it he’s on the phone, dialing a number he shouldn’t know by heart.  With any luck Seungcheol won’t actually still be at his office - it’s seven pm after all - and circumstance will stop Jeonghan from making more bad decisions -</p><p>There’s a click.  And then, smooth and deep and smug, Choi Seungcheol murmurs, “Angel.”</p><p>The breath leaves Jeonghan’s body in an instant and everything screams at him to just hang up the phone right now - nothing good will come of staying on the line with him - but it’s been <em>so long</em> and he’s been aching for Seungcheol’s touch as much as he wants to set fire to his current case.  “How’d you know it was me?” he asks, a little more breathlessly than he’d like.</p><p>“I know your office number, Jeonghan,” he says quietly and Jeonghan can hear the smirk in his voice.  Can picture it too.  Dark and dangerous and <em>fuck</em> he really ought to hang up.  “Mm, what are you doing at the office so late?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.”</p><p>“It’s been a busy day.”  And for a moment he actually sounds worn out.</p><p>Jeonghan’s not sure he’s ever seen or heard Choi Seungcheol any less than cocky, alert, and self-assured so he doesn’t really know where to go from here.  If he’s had a long day he won’t want to come and help Jeonghan - </p><p>“What do you need, angel?”</p><p>But then he does <em>that:</em> that stupid low purr that puts every one of Jeonghan’s nerves on end.  The one he’s never been able to say no to.  “You,” he breathes.  And then his brain finally, fucking finally, kicks in before Seungcheol can respond and he rushes out, “Your help, I mean.  With a case.”</p><p>He’s quiet for a moment but when he speaks again Jeonghan can’t tell if he sounds disappointed.  “Strictly professional?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jeonghan agrees.  “Strictly professional.”</p><p>“All right then, Yoon-ssi.”  It’s almost incredible how quickly the lust leaves his voice, how quickly he’s just able to turn it on or off.  “I’ll see you in a while.”</p><p>He hangs up before Jeonghan can say anything.</p><p>And for a moment he just sits back in his ratty old office chair.  Choi Seungcheol is coming to his office.  To help with a case.  They’ll be alone -</p><p>His cock, the vile traitor, twitches in his pants again and he has no idea how he’ll manage to keep it together when he’s gonna want to jump Seungcheol the moment he walks in.  And if the desire in Seungcheol’s voice is anything to go off of, he wants Jeonghan as much as Jeonghan wants him.</p><p>So obviously calling him was a bad idea.</p><p>But what else is new when it comes to Seungcheol?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe twenty minutes later (twenty minutes spent debating if Jeonghan should just leave and salvage what’s left of his dignity), he lets Seungcheol in, incredibly grateful that he was able to convince Seokmin to call it a night and head home to Joshua two hours ago.  Because Jeonghan knows he wouldn’t be able to come up with a good enough excuse as to why he acts the way he does in Seungcheol’s presence now.</p><p>Standing before him, Jeonghan feels so small.  So vulnerable.  He’s let Seungcheol see him in a way most people don’t - let him do things no one else has ever done to him before - God, and everything about Seungcheol is so powerful, so commanding.  The way he looks at him, thinly veiled desire in his dark eyes, jaw set firmly.  They both know that he could make Jeonghan submit with a single word and Jeonghan isn’t sure what to make of that.</p><p>But… he kind of likes it.</p><p>“I’ve never been here before,” Seungcheol says but his eyes don’t leave Jeonghan.  They trail down his body, achingly slow, and then back up.  He licks his lips.</p><p>Jeonghan just might combust.  He definitely can’t find his voice - but he’s not sure he’d even trust himself to speak right now.  “Um…”</p><p>“Is there something wrong, Yoon-ssi?”  His plush lips curve up on one side, into a smirk, and the desire to get on his knees and suck Seungcheol’s dick, the way he’s good at, just to make him lose his composure, burns hot and bright in Jeonghan’s belly.</p><p>But he takes a deep breath and tries to smother it.  They have work to do.  “What happened to being professional?” he asks, proud that his voice doesn’t come out a meek little squeak like he thought it would.</p><p>“I am being professional.”  His smirk grows and Jeonghan can’t catch his breath.  “Trust me, there’s a lot I could say or do - “</p><p>“Well please don’t,” Jeonghan snaps, the usual irritation that comes with dealing with Choi Seungcheol finally rising up in him.  Without fail, Seungcheol always manages to be an asshole.  Always.  “I asked you to come here because I actually need help.  With an actual case.”</p><p>“Lead the way,” he says, motioning to the interior of the office.</p><p>Jeonghan grumbles to himself but does indeed lead the way, maybe putting a sway to his hips that isn’t there normally.  But Choi Seungcheol also isn’t here normally, in his office to work on a case.  And really, a part of Jeonghan can’t believe he’s actually done this.  Working with the enemy, just on the off chance that he’ll end up with a dick up his ass.</p><p>Not that Seungcheol is necessarily his enemy this time - this is Jeonghan’s first case in a while where they’re not head to head.  But still, Jeonghan’s noticed the slight decrease in traffic to his office, the lack of calls ever since he lost his last battle with Choi Seungcheol.  And maybe there’s a tiny part of him beginning to worry that whatever the fuck is between them only stays within the confines of sex and Seungcheol doesn’t give a shit about him.  That he might do something to mess with the case - God, Jeonghan really needs to stop being so paranoid -</p><p>“You’re quiet,” Seungcheol says softly as they walk into Jeonghan’s office, not bothering to close the door behind them.  “It’s weird.  Usually every time you see me you can’t shut up about how much you hate me.”</p><p>The humor’s in his tone but not on his face as Jeonghan faces him and he sighs.  He’s not sure what he’d call the look on Seungcheol’s face anyway, in all honesty.  But it leaves him feeling a bit weird, a mix of apprehension and lust swirling in his body and he’s not used to it.  “You’re not gonna - like, sabotage me are you?”</p><p>Seungcheol scoffs in his face.  “This isn’t a high school drama, Jeonghan.  We’re adult professionals in a professional setting - and you need my help.  So I’m going to help you.”</p><p>The finality in his tone assuages Jeonghan’s worries and he nods.  And then he sighs as he collapses in the chair before his desk.  “It’s driving me crazy.  I’ve been over the details with my client over and over again, I know the police records like the back of my goddamn hand at this point - “</p><p>“That’s your problem,” Seungcheol says as he sits on the edge of the desk - fucking <em>shit</em> his ass looks incredible when he does that - and lets out a soft sigh as he unbuttons his suit jacket.</p><p>Jeonghan finds his eyes drawn to the tight shirt stretched across his taut abdomen.  God, he knows <em>exactly</em> what’s beneath said shirt and the thought makes his head swim.</p><p>And then he feels warm fingers underneath his chin, tilting his head up.</p><p>Seungcheol’s eyes are dark, searing his very soul with intensity Jeonghan’s been aching for the last few weeks.  And he doesn’t want to - <em>can’t</em> - look away.  He just bites his lip and tries not to melt as Seungcheol’s thumb strokes along his jaw, leaving sparks in its wake.</p><p>God he’s so fucking touch starved.</p><p>“You need to relax, Jeonghan,” he whispers wickedly.  “And I know just how to help you with that.”</p><p>“We shouldn’t,” he murmurs as he leans in anyway, the promise in Seungcheol’s dark, deep voice almost too much to resist - he just really wants to be fucked.  “I – I need to get this case done.”</p><p>“It can wait a night, angel.”  They’re close enough that he feels Seungcheol’s warm breath on his face and he closes his eyes.  “You’ll feel so much better, I promise.”</p><p>It’s hard to speak, hard to <em>breathe</em> with Seungcheol so intoxicatingly close like this, but he likes it.  “I… I don’t…”</p><p>“You know what to say if you really want me to stop, angel,” Seungcheol whispers, as his hand slips to the back of Jeonghan’s neck, as their foreheads touch.  “But I haven’t quit thinking about you.  Not since last time.”</p><p>Jeonghan shivers at this; at the image of Seungcheol alone in his bed, hand wrapped around his cock, thinking about Jeonghan the way Jeonghan’s been thinking about him.  “Me either.”</p><p>“Let me help you relax, angel.”</p><p>Relax… maybe that <em>is</em> what he needs.  Clear his head a bit.  At the very least he’ll get a couple of good orgasms out of it.  As well as some more material for his increasingly occurring - and pathetic - masturbation sessions.</p><p>Yeah getting laid will <em>definitely</em> help.</p><p>He nods as best as he can in Seungcheol’s grasp, thick fingers beginning to wind into the small hairs at the back of his neck.  “Please, Cheollie.  I need you.”</p><p>Fuck, submitting is so easy.  And it feels <em>incredible.</em></p><p>“I know you do, baby,” Seungcheol purrs.  “Push your chair back a bit.”</p><p>That means pulling away from Seungcheol so he whines softly as he does it, making sure to let his annoyance be known.</p><p>Seungcheol just responds with a gentle smirk, running his thumb along Jeonghan’s lower lip, but it’s gone before Jeonghan can even think about sucking it into his mouth.  “So impatient.  Let me guess, this Mingyu of yours can’t satisfy you the way I can, is that it?”</p><p>It takes Jeonghan’s mind longer than it should (he blames all the blood gathering at his dick) to register where Seungcheol would’ve even heard that name and he sighs a bit.  <em>Is he jealous?</em>  “What are you – he’s not – no, he’s an old friend of mine.  I’m… I’m helping him with the bar exam.”</p><p>Seungcheol’s smirk only grows and he moves off of the desk.  “I see.  So no one’s touched you but me since you came over to my place, what, two months ago?”  He makes a noise in the back of his throat, something dark and feral, and Jeonghan shivers at it.  Fuck, he likes the way Seungcheol looks right now: possessive.  Commanding.  “Pull your pants down, angel.”</p><p>Jeonghan does as he’s told, and his whole body feels like it’s thrumming with electricity - especially as he meets Seungcheol’s gaze while he pushes his slacks from his hips.  Especially as Seungcheol’s eyes drift to the half-hard bulge in his boxers and he licks his lips.  But that’s as far as Seungcheol goes; he just stands quietly, watching.</p><p>Letting Jeonghan move at his own pace.</p><p>“Do you want my boxers off too?” he asks softly, liking how dark Seungcheol’s eyes have gotten.  Liking how good he looks when he bites his lip.</p><p>“Yes,” he responds in that low voice of his, and Jeonghan shivers again.  “Thank you for asking, angel.  Go ahead.”</p><p>He nods, mostly to himself, before lifting his hips and tugging his boxers down too.  And the moment his swelling erection is exposed, he hears Seungcheol breathe in, slow and controlled.</p><p>It sends tremors of pleasure, hot and electric, through Jeonghan’s body.</p><p>“Missed me that badly?” he teases in a breathless whisper, even though he’s this close to begging Seungcheol to take his own pants off and let him suck his cock because he <em>wants</em> it.</p><p>But the look Seungcheol gives him takes away any and all desire to misbehave - no, he wants to be good.  He wants to do everything Seungcheol asks, wants to make him proud of him.  Wants Cheol to praise him.  Wants his adoring kisses and his murmurs when Jeonghan’s done what’s been asked of him.</p><p>So he shuts up and waits for Seungcheol to dictate how they do this.</p><p>Waits for Seungcheol to dictate how Jeonghan should relax.</p><p>Two months ago, something like this would’ve pissed him off.  The thought of someone in charge of his pleasure to help him relieve stress just, fundamentally, would not have made sense and he would’ve railed at the loss of control.  But this is hardly his first time with Seungcheol; he’s starting to open up to his world.</p><p>It’s <em>thrilling.</em></p><p>“I’m going to go down on you,” Seungcheol says, “and you’re not allowed to come until I say so.  Understand, angel?”</p><p>That’s not something they’ve done yet; usually Seungcheol has no problems letting Jeonghan orgasm whenever, and however many times, he wants.  But Jeonghan assumes it has something to do with the idea of “relaxation” so he agrees.</p><p>Mostly he’s curious.</p><p>“Yes,” he murmurs.  “I understand.”</p><p>“Good.”  And with that, he moves to kneel between Jeonghan’s legs.</p><p>Like instinct, he spreads his legs as best as he can but with his pants and boxers pooled around his shins, that’s easier said than done.  A whine escapes his lips at the resistance and a part of him that’s still surprisingly sober marvels at how quickly he slips into subspace now - how quickly he's reduced to a whiny, needy mess of desire.  How all it takes is a simple look from Seungcheol and he’s gone.</p><p>“Do you wanna take these off, angel?” Cheol asks quietly, looking up at him with dark eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” and it comes out a high, breathy sound.  God, he’s already <em>wrecked.</em>  “Please, can I?”</p><p>“Let me.”</p><p>He starts by untying Jeonghan’s faux-leather dress shoes and somehow he manages to make pulling those off weirdly sensual.  Then come Jeonghan’s socks, and with that he tugs his slacks and underwear fully off.</p><p>A part of Jeonghan feels a little awkward in his button-down and nothing else but then there’s Seungcheol’s lips, plush and damp, against his right knee, and his brain turns to mush.  He can’t help it; he’s been aching for Seungcheol’s touch for weeks and this little bit is somehow too much and not enough.</p><p>Like usual.</p><p>He melts under Seungcheol’s hands as they slowly slide up his bare thighs; he melts under Seungcheol's gaze as he looks at Jeonghan with lidded, black eyes that threaten to consume; he melts under Seungcheol's lips as he trails open-mouthed kisses along his skin.  And already he feels like he might combust.  Cheol gently presses his legs open, mouth skimming the inside of his thigh, Jeonghan slides his fingers into his soft, thick hair -</p><p>And Seungcheol pulls away.  Hands and mouth leave his body and Jeonghan whines.</p><p>"No touching, angel," Cheol whispers.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>He looks up at him with a bit of a smirk.  "Consider this an exercise in self-control.  In behaving."</p><p>Jeonghan sighs heavily at the mischievous glint in his eyes.  "You make me crazy."</p><p>"You make me crazy too, angel," he whispers, sounding like sin.  "Now be good and obey."</p><p>That word sends a stab of pleasure straight to his cock and for a moment he struggles to think.  "What happens if I don't?" he asks, with no intention to actually challenge him.  But he's never had to be punished before; he's curious.</p><p>Seungcheol bites his lip as he thinks.  "I suppose that's something we need to discuss.  Punishments are important."  He sighs a little bit and rests a casual hand on his thigh, fingers drumming on his skin as he thinks.  Like Jeonghan's not naked from the waist down.  Hard and aching less than a foot from his face.  "There's always spanking.  Bondage, physical or mental."</p><p>"Mental?" Jeonghan whispers, sounding meek.</p><p>He’s quickly realizing how much he doesn’t know about any of this.</p><p>Cheol nods.  "Like facing the wall and standing still for a specific period of time.  It's very effective."</p><p>Jeonghan's face heats up at the mere thought.  But out of embarrassment or arousal he’s not certain.  "You… you do stuff like that?"</p><p>"I mean <em>I</em> don't," he smirks, "because I'm the dom.  But yeah I've had subs do it before.  Like I said, it's effective."  He taps Jeonghan's thigh.  "Is that something you would be okay with?  When I have to punish you?"</p><p>"When?"</p><p>He nods.  "You're only human, Jeonghan.  One of these days I'm going to ask you to do something that you won't be able to handle.  Like I’ll deny you an orgasm one too many times and you’ll come without permission.”</p><p>“Oh.”  God, his face feels so red.  But there’s no warning signs popping up, nothing making him feel… weird.  “Yeah,” he whispers after a few moments, Seungcheol’s gaze burning into him.  “I um… I’d be okay with that.”</p><p>He smiles slightly, just a warm upturn of his mouth.  “Good.  Now why don’t we get started?  I promised I’d help you out and I intend to keep that promise.”</p><p>Jeonghan nods and everything sort of comes back into focus: the dim light from his desk lamp, the aching erection between his legs, Seungcheol on his knees in front of him with hungry eyes.</p><p>He’s <em>ready.</em></p><p>And Seungcheol gets to work quickly.  Continues kissing up his thighs until he reaches Jeonghan’s cock and Jeonghan keeps his arms on the chair’s armrest, careful not to move.  He needs this, needs the pleasure only Seungcheol can seem to give him.  And with bated breath, with the muscles in his abdomen tight and coiling, he waits for that touch.  Waits for Seungcheol’s mouth on his cock.</p><p>When it comes, Jeonghan lets out a sharp, high moan.  Seungcheol is warm and wet as he takes the head of his cock into his mouth.  He’s slow and teasing as he pulls off, as he tongues the sensitive parts of him.  Jeonghan can’t help it; he tilts his head back on a breathless noise, heat spreading rapidly through his body.  And Seungcheol’s barely done anything to him.  It makes him fucking <em>crazy.</em></p><p>“What’s your safeword, angel?” Seungcheol whispers.</p><p>And, like instinct, Jeonghan breathes, “Objection.”</p><p>It’s strange how - how <em>quickly</em> he’s getting used to everything.  How accustomed he’s becoming to Seungcheol’s touch, to his demands and his way of doing things.</p><p>Already he knows he’ll never be able to go back.  That Choi Seungcheol has ruined sex for him.</p><p>But maybe that’s not a bad thing.  Maybe he’s not mad at it.</p><p>“Good,” Seungcheol whispers.</p><p>And then he takes Jeonghan’s cock in his mouth again.  Slides down until Jeonghan can feel the tip of himself hitting the back of Seungcheol’s throat - <em>God,</em> he could come like this.  Fast and easy like this.  Heat coiling in his belly, muscles deliciously tight from trying to keep still, trying to <em>behave…</em></p><p>The blowjob is sloppy and quick and somewhere in the back of his staticky brain Jeonghan registers what Seungcheol’s trying to do: make him come.  And he wrestles with that knowledge, knowing that he’s not supposed to orgasm without permission.</p><p>But already he’s close.  It’s been weeks and Cheol is so goddamn good with his mouth - fuck he just wants to <em>come…</em></p><p>“Cheollie,” he whines, knuckles aching as he digs his fingers into the armrest.  <em>“Please.”</em></p><p>Seungcheol simply pushes his legs further apart, as wide as Jeonghan can go, to give himself more room.  Sinks down on his cock like he’s done this a million times - he probably has - and takes him fully.</p><p>Jeonghan’s not gonna last much longer.</p><p>But he <em>will,</em> because Seungcheol has asked him to.  Because he’s a good boy, he’s Seungcheol’s good boy - Seungcheol’s angel…</p><p>Cheol swallows around the head of his cock.</p><p>And it rips a moan, choked and loud, from Jeonghan’s throat.  Pleasure swirls in his body like liquid heat, he’s gonna pop a knuckle if he keeps gripping the armrest like this -</p><p>With an obscene <em>pop!</em> that really shouldn’t do what it does to Jeonghan, Cheol lifts off of his cock with such a self-satisfied smirk.  And he looks like a mess - saliva and precome mixing on his chin and around his mouth, red, swollen lips that Jeonghan just wants to kiss…</p><p>He’s never been more attracted to Choi Seungcheol in his life.</p><p>“Please,” he whines.  “Let me come, Cheollie.  Please.  I need it.”</p><p>“Not yet,” and the thought of Seungcheol deepthroating him again and not allowing him to orgasm sends a shiver of desire through his body.  It’s not fair that Seungcheol does this to him, has him so desperate so easily.  “I’ll tell you when, angel.  But if it gets to be too much…”</p><p>He nods quickly.  “I know.  Just… just please keep going.  It’s so good.”</p><p>“I know, angel.”</p><p>And so Seungcheol gets back to work.  But this time he wraps long, thick fingers around his cock and strokes.  His touch is slow and firm; his tongue, tracing Jeonghan’s slit, licking away the precome that dribbles out, is hot and wet.</p><p>Jeonghan can’t take it.</p><p>He arches in the chair, clinging to the armrests with a white-knuckled grip, eyes squeezed shut.  He whines and moans and begs for a release he knows won’t be given.  Sweat gathers at his temples, along the lines of his palm, beneath his thighs.  His breath comes out in sharp pants, soft gasps, weak moans.  And he feels like a livewire, sparking embers with every stroke of Seungcheol’s skilled fingers.  He feels tight and tense, like a rubber band pulled to its limits, on the verge of snapping.  And Seungcheol knows exactly where to touch him, <em>how</em> to touch him, so that the pleasure doesn’t let up.  So that every twist of his wrist, every motion leaves Jeonghan reeling.</p><p>He’s right there, right on the edge - it swells through his body, pushing at the invisible restraints Seungcheol’s built - he aches and he <em>aches</em> he just wants to come - Seungcheol -</p><p>“Seungcheol, <em>please!”</em> he gasps, desperate and wrecked.</p><p>By comparison, Seungcheol is cool, collected when he draws back.  His hand even stills around Jeonghan’s cock and he can’t help it; he bucks his hips, needing any sort of friction.</p><p>But he’s not given it.  No, Seungcheol pulls away completely and Jeonghan whines, tears building behind his eyes in frustration.</p><p>“You need to calm down, Jeonghan,” he says not unkindly, like he’s - he’s <em>scolding</em> Jeonghan.</p><p>But he’s been good, hasn’t he?  He hasn’t broken Seungcheol’s rules.  So why…?  “Please just let me come,” he whispers, eyes still closed.  “Please, Cheol.”</p><p>“You sound so good when you beg, angel.”</p><p>The jolt of pleasure his words send through his body makes Jeonghan <em>ache</em> and he’d hate himself if he weren’t so ruined.  Seungcheol had barely praised him - could that even count? - and yet it had that effect on him.  “I’ve been good,” he breathes.  “I’ve - I’ve done what you asked, Seungcheol <em>please.”</em></p><p>“You have,” but there’s something else in his voice, something that leaves Jeonghan’s heart sinking because he knows he’s not getting what he wants, “but we’re not done.  I promise, angel, it’ll feel so good when I finally let you come.  I swear.  But not yet.”</p><p>And then he’s pressing soft, soothing kisses along Jeonghan’s thighs.</p><p>His hands come up to stroke at his tense, aching fingers.</p><p>Jeonghan melts, a different sort of heat settling in his gut at the reverence with which Seungcheol handles him.  Like he’s scared of hurting him, of breaking him.</p><p>“You’re doing so well for me, angel, but you can give me a little more.  I know you can.  You’re so good for me.”</p><p>And just like that, Cheol’s words comfort him.  Just like that, some of the tension disappears from Jeonghan’s body and Seungcheol’s right, he can do this.  “I’m - I’m doing good?”</p><p>Seungcheol makes a noise, bringing one of Jeonghan’s hands to his mouth for gentle kisses that tease his fingertips; that leave his heart hurting with the intimacy he’s always surprised they share.  He never anticipates these tender touches so when they come he wants to commit them to memory just as much as he wants to remember Cheol’s mouth on his cock.</p><p>“Yes,” he whispers, sounding resolute.  “You’re incredible, angel.  And you can give me a little more, can’t you?”</p><p>Jeonghan mumbles something that sounds vaguely affirmative to his own ears, and Seungcheol pauses before he moves onto his other hand, to kiss away the tension.</p><p>He pauses until Jeonghan can clearly agree.</p><p> </p><p>Really, Jeonghan should’ve thought more about what <em>exactly</em> it was he was agreeing to.  Because a simple “yes” an hour ago has now brought him here: with his wrists bound to the armrests (with their ties again, and his skin is starting to sting from the friction), skin slick with sweat, cock aching almost painfully with every stroke of Seungcheol’s fingers, with every brush of his tongue.  With every deepthroated swallow.  Each muscle in his body screams in protest as they tighten towards orgasm; Seungcheol’s brought him to the brink at least six or seven times now, only to back him down from it with gentle praises and slow, shallow touches.</p><p>It’s <em>infuriating,</em> in the best way.  In the way that only Choi Seungcheol can get away with.</p><p>Jeonghan feels boneless, absolute putty in Seungcheol’s hands.  Knees bent on Cheol’s shoulders, body melting back into the office chair as best as it can, he’s inching closer to a headspace he’s never been to before; one that he’s neared with the overstimulation Seungcheol tends to put him through but not ever reached.</p><p>“Cheollie,” he mumbles, “I ca - I can’t…”</p><p>Seungcheol lifts off of his cock once more and Jeonghan doesn’t even have it in him to complain, can’t even open his eyes to see just how wrecked Seungcheol must look, after going down on him for this long.  Jeonghan’s already so spent and he hasn’t even come yet.  “You’re such a good boy, so good for me, angel.  Are you ready to come?”</p><p>It feels like an empty promise, one that Seungcheol will just take away from him again like he has all night.  “You - you won’t let me,” he whines.</p><p>“Just relax, angel, and don’t hold back this time, okay?  You can come this time.  I want you to come.  Want you to come down my throat.”</p><p>And then Seungcheol’s mouth is back on his cock, warm and wet and promising.  Cheeks hollowing as he takes him deep, swallowing around the tip once more -</p><p>Jeonghan’s orgasm hits before he even really registers it; at this point his body is so damn spent he doesn’t realize when his muscles have tensed again.  He doesn’t realize when the heat snaps and spreads through his veins.  Doesn’t even hear his own moans over the static, the white noise in his head.</p><p>But when it passes, he slumps into the chair, absolutely, completely spent.</p><p>There’s a pressure - or a lack thereof - on his wrists and then he’s being awkwardly tugged into Seungcheol’s lap.  God, Jeonghan melts gratefully into his warmth, clinging to Cheol as tight as he can with such sore, aching muscles.</p><p>“You did so well, angel,” Seungcheol whispers somewhere near his ear, voice raw and throaty and gentle.  “My sweet, sweet angel.  I’m gonna take you home now, okay?  Get you into a bath and then into bed.  Fuck, you were so good, Jeonghan.”</p><p>Jeonghan can only mumble something slurred and incoherent.</p><p> </p><p>He’s not sure how he made it into Seungcheol’s car, or into his apartment, or into a bathtub, but sometime when the water starts growing tepid (Seungcheol turns the faucet with a silent motion, to fill it up with hot water again), Jeonghan finally comes to.</p><p>Seungcheol is behind him.  Strong, broad chest against his back, gentle fingers in his hair, and an arm, thick with corded muscle, wrapped around his waist.  And Jeonghan sinks into him, shifting as best as he can to nuzzle into his neck.</p><p>“Did I pass out or something?” he mumbles into warm skin.</p><p>“More or less,” Seungcheol says, still winding fingers through his hair.  “I debated just letting you sleep but I knew you’d be sore in the morning without a hot bath.  But whenever you’re ready for bed…”</p><p>“Not yet.  I like this.”</p><p>Two months ago Jeonghan would never have even entertained the thought of going home with Choi Seungcheol, of snuggling with him like this.  And maybe he should question it - this is the first time Seungcheol’s ever really engaged in any sort of aftercare with him.  But he just doesn’t have the energy to fight it anymore.  Maybe because Seungcheol had spent over an hour teasing him, pushing him to the brink of what he could take.</p><p>Or maybe not.</p><p>Maybe it just… it just kind of feels right.</p><p>They sit in silence for a few moments, Seungcheol’s heartbeat strong near Jeonghan’s ear, and then he belatedly remembers -</p><p>“Wait.  You didn’t come.”</p><p>Cheol hesitates, and the hand not in his hair begins to trace shapes along his spine.  “Tonight wasn’t about me.  So it’s okay.  Besides, next time… next time I’ll just fuck you into my mattress again.”</p><p>“But that’s so boring,” Jeonghan mumbles, and exhaustion comes to him like a wave.  He’s slurring his words again and he clings closer to Seungcheol.  “I thought BDSM was supposed to be exciting.”</p><p>Seungcheol laughs but he feels it more than he hears it; a deep, quaking vibration in his ear.  “I guess so.”</p><p>Eventually they make it out of the tub and into warm, fluffy towels, and then Jeonghan makes the executive decision to forgo clothes and they climb into Seungcheol’s bed together.  Maybe in the morning he’ll regret this - submitting so easily in a lot of ways - but not in this moment.</p><p>As Seungcheol pulls him close, as he feels the heat of Cheol’s naked body against his own, as he snuggles into the embrace of this man who’s not quite lover, not quite friend, not quite enemy - it definitely feels right.</p><p>The last thing he remembers before sleep overtakes him is Seungcheol dropping a kiss to the top of his head.</p><p>“Tomorrow I’ll actually help with the case, if you still need me to.”</p><p>Jeonghan would laugh if he weren’t so exhausted.</p><p>
  <em>Strictly professional, right?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>part four coming eventually... (just like jh)</p><p>and now i'll go hide in a corner</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao i can't believe this won the birthday poll.  also, i can.  gotta love all the horny jcists out there.  this one's for you guys.</p><p>also technically it's for seungcheol too but i'm not actually gonna say that out loud... let's just say that the "neighbors" au update the other day was his actual birthday present because i am Embarrassed.</p><p>(let's also say that this is my present to all of you guys...)</p><p>enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>four.</strong>
</p><p>“Jeonghan?  Jeonghan, wake up.”</p><p>He comes to with bleary eyes and a heavy sort of warmth that’s settled on him like something comforting.  So Jeonghan fights against the deep voice, rough with sleep, trying to wake him up and burrows deeper into the softest mattress on earth.  There’s no way he’s getting up now.  It could be afternoon but he’s perfectly content to stay like this, thank you very much.</p><p>But apparently Seungcheol isn’t having any of that; he pulls the warmth from Jeonghan’s body and gently swats his ass in a way that might turn him on if he was a little more awake.  “Angel, come on,” he murmurs and Jeonghan <em>loves</em> that tone.  It makes him feel so good all over.</p><p>So he turns onto his back and opens his eyes to find a shirtless Seungcheol knelt over him on the bed.  In the light spilling in from the open windows, with his messy hair and puffy eyes and gentle smile, he’s the one that looks like an angel.  Jeonghan stretches his arms out, reaching up to bring Seungcheol down for a kiss.  “Why’d you wake me up?” he murmurs against his lips.</p><p>“Because it’s ten a.m. and you have things to do.”  But the dip of his hands, sliding down towards Jeonghan’s hips, suggest something delicious…</p><p>The thing about it is, Seungcheol woke him up and no matter how handsome and sexy and amazing with his hands he is, Jeonghan’s not in the mood.  He gently smacks Seungcheol’s hands away and gives him a smug look when Cheol raises a brow at him.  “If you’re talking about yourself,” he bites out, “I’d rather work on that stupid case.”</p><p>His eyes shine and he pecks Jeonghan’s forehead with a kiss before climbing out of bed.  “Good, because that’s what I had in mind.  My promise to help you was a two-parter: first, I’d help you relax and then I’d actually help you with the case.”</p><p>There’s a muted <em>whumpf</em> on the bed and Jeonghan sits up to find his clothes from yesterday next to him.  And then he meets Seungcheol’s cheeky gaze with a sigh.  “I was kidding, you know.  If you really wanted to dick me down - “</p><p>“You need to work on this case, Han.”  His voice is a mix of soft but firm, sounding a bit too much like his bedroom voice that it makes Jeonghan shiver involuntarily.  “Besides… well, I wanted to talk to you about that.  ‘Dicking you down’, as you say.”</p><p>He watches as Seungcheol comes back to the bed, the way his muscles move beneath his skin.  It’s not <em>fair</em> how utterly perfect he is in almost every aspect, and it makes Jeonghan hate and want him in a way that’s so pleasantly familiar.  And then Seungcheol’s sitting beside him with a look on his face that just screams business.  “You’re breaking up with me or whatever, right?”  He’s only half-joking.  “I won’t let you do it - no way, I’m not letting Choi Seungcheol break up with me.  No, I’ll dump you before that ever happens.  I have a reputation to uphold.”</p><p>Seungcheol rolls his eyes but there’s a smile playing at his lips.  “You’re insufferable.  But no, I’m not ending things.  Will you just be quiet and let me talk?”</p><p>Jeonghan makes a face, mimicking Seungcheol under his breath (but loud enough that he can still hear it, of course) and then sits back against the headboard.  “Go on, Choi-ssi.  Opening statement.”</p><p>He sighs a bit before joining Jeonghan against the headboard, and then it’s a few moments before he speaks.  “I’ve been thinking a lot about this the last few weeks and we touched on it last night but… all right, let me preface what I’m getting at with this.”  And, in a show of intimacy that shouldn’t make his stomach twist the way it does, he takes Jeonghan’s hand in his.  But he ducks his gaze, like he’s embarrassed.  “As much as past me would hate me for saying this - I like it when we fuck.  I <em>really</em> like it.  I’ve done this before but with you it feels different.”</p><p>“It’s because we don’t like each other,” Jeonghan murmurs, squeezing Seungcheol’s hand, and even though they’re hardly spent any time in this bizarre limbo, it feels like a joke now, saying that.</p><p>Seungcheol even laughs quietly, a soft <em>huff</em> past his lips.  “I guess so.  Well, what I’m trying to say is - I want to do this exclusively with you.  Not just fucking but… I want you to be my sub.”</p><p>It takes a few moments for the words to sink in and when they do Jeonghan isn’t sure what to make of them.  So he just says the first thing that comes to mind.  “So wait.  You’re like - you’re an actual dom?  Like Christian Grey or whatever?”</p><p>For the first time since they started this conversation, Seungcheol looks at him with a bored expression that leaves Jeonghan feeling like he said something wrong.  “That’s a sensationalized, unhealthy depiction of BDSM relationships, Jeonghan.”</p><p>He huffs in response, scowling as best as he can this early (ten) in the morning.  “Well how am I supposed to - “</p><p>“But I get what you’re saying.  And yes, I am.”  His expression softens again.  “What does that mean for you, Jeonghan?  Is that something you’re comfortable with?  I mean, you definitely seem to be enjoying yourself when we - when we fuck, but that’s different than actually being in a BDSM relationship.  And, I won’t lie, there’s a lot to get used to.  It can definitely be overwhelming - “</p><p>“Really?” Jeonghan asks quietly.</p><p>Seungcheol nods.  “There’s - I mean, it’s kind of crazy when you stop and think about it.  There’s entire communities dedicated to it - websites, forums, books - and not <em>Fifty Shades - “</em> he scoffs and Jeonghan bites back a smile that immediately makes him feel better, more confident - “but it… it’s something that, if you wanted to, we would take our time in.  Okay?  And - and besides, this would be strictly sex.  We don’t have to be boyfriends, we don’t have to go on dates, definitely don’t have to be in love or any of that.”  He squeezes Jeonghan’s hand, strokes his thumb over his skin.  “I just don’t want anyone else to touch you.”</p><p>Jeonghan will never, ever admit, not even on pain of death, that he likes hearing that.  That he likes the idea of being Seungcheol’s in that way.  God, not that he’d be able to have sex with anyone else after being with Choi Seungcheol.  No, it’s ruined for him now.  Of course, he’ll never say that either, Cheol won’t let him live it down.  So he just squeezes Seungcheol’s hand back.  “So I could date someone else?  I just couldn’t have sex with them?”</p><p>Seungcheol nods.  “And I wouldn’t want to be, like, the other man either.  I wouldn’t want to be some dark secret.  I mean,” he sighs and for the first time since they’ve known each other, Jeonghan watches him struggle with his words.  It leaves a strange feeling in Jeonghan’s gut, some kind of soft warmth.  Because obviously this is important to Seungcheol if he’s so flustered.  “Okay, obviously I know BDSM isn’t something you broadcast into the world like pictures of your pet on Instagram and for professional purposes no one we work with should know about this, but - well, if you do date someone, tell them I’m your - I dunno, we’re friends with benefits or something.”</p><p>He snuggles closer to Seungcheol, close enough that their shoulders touch, and the warmth of him is comforting.  “I guess that’s best for us, isn’t it?  We work, like, ninety hours a week.  Who has time for healthy, fulfilling, personal relationships?”</p><p>“Hey, this can be healthy and fulfilling.  <em>Very</em> fulfilling, believe me.”  He masks a chuckle with a kiss to the top of Jeonghan’s head and he smiles under the attention.  “Don’t come to any decisions right now, okay?  Think about it, do some research - I can give you some websites to check out - and then let me know.  It’s not a decision that should be made lightly but we would stop it whenever you wanted.  No questions asked.  Okay?”</p><p>Jeonghan nods and then remembers that Seungcheol prefers vocal consent.  So he gives it with a parroted “okay”.</p><p>“Good.”  He pats Jeonghan’s thigh and with that he gets up from the bed.  “Why don’t we get ready and I’ll take you back to your office and then we’ll come back here?  Work on the case?  A change of scenery might be beneficial.”  A haughty smirk crosses his lips and Jeonghan scowls playfully at the sight of it.  “And I do have one of the best views in Seoul.”</p><p>“Yes sir Mr. Rich Asshole Prosecutor sir,” Jeonghan deadpans with a roll of his eyes.  “Do you have one of those, like, rain showers?”</p><p>Seungcheol nods.</p><p>“Good.”  He slides out of bed on slightly aching legs and heads towards the bathroom door, very aware of Seungcheol’s eyes on his naked form.  It makes him feel powerful in a way he’s not used to, and honestly, he could probably get used to this.  “I’m spending an hour in there.  Order breakfast please.”</p><p>There’s a scoff as Jeonghan opens the door and then a reluctant, “What do you want?”</p><p>Jeonghan grins to himself.</p><p> </p><p>A long, hot shower and expensive breakfast later, they head to the office in Seungcheol’s Tesla.  Jeonghan makes him drop him off a block away - “what am I supposed to say if Seokmin is there?” - but it’s a Saturday and Jeonghan has insisted time and time again that Seokmin take his weekends off.  So Jeonghan unlocks his empty office and grabs case papers and his laptop… and then he just stands there for a few moments.</p><p>How did he get here?  Sleeping in Choi Seungcheol’s bed, riding in his car to his own office?  Going back to his place to work on a case?</p><p>Contemplating a - a BDSM relationship with him?</p><p>When the fuck did all this happen?</p><p>And why does it feel sort of right, in a weird way?  He should be more freaked out by this turn of events, right?  But he’s not.</p><p>He remembers Seungcheol’s tender touches last night, in the bathtub.  He remembers Seungcheol helping him into his car yesterday, into his building’s elevator.  All with gentle “it’s all right, angel”s and “you’re doing so good”s.  Praise.  But not praise for obeying or taking his cock.  Praise for just whatever.  Praise that made him feel all warm and mushy inside like if they’d been on a date and he’d seen Seungcheol being nice to the waitstaff or giving him his coat when he got too cold.</p><p>What does it <em>mean?</em></p><p>With a sigh he pushes it from his mind and heads back outside, into the chilly March air.  He needs to focus on his case, not his relationship with Seungcheol.</p><p>But that’s hard to do when just the sight of him, in some black button-down, black sunglasses, hair falling in his eyes, leaning against the hood of his stupid sleek car with the sun on him, makes his stomach do somersaults.  He looks like a goddamn celebrity, like the richest man in the world, like he could have his pick of partners at his side and any one of them would be easier to deal with than Jeonghan.  He looks like every bad decision Jeonghan’s ever made, like he’d break his heart in an instance without any remorse.</p><p>And then Seungcheol smiles when he sees him, wide and shy and gummy, and Jeonghan knows better.  Three nights of sex and now a morning after - three years battling it out in the courtroom - well, Jeonghan knows that Seungcheol isn’t that kind of guy.  He might be slimy and merciless in court to the point where Jeonghan’s convinced he would throw his own client under the bus if it meant winning somehow but when it comes to sex he’s all about consent, about making Jeonghan feel comfortable.  His skin is as soft as his touch is rough; he looks so young and kind when he smiles.</p><p>Jeonghan tries not to grimace at the way his heart aches.</p><p>“Got everything?” Seungcheol asks quietly as he comes over to open the passenger door for Jeonghan.</p><p>He just sighs.  “Yup.”</p><p>How in the world is he gonna say no to Choi Seungcheol when he looks like this?  All smiley and happy to see him?  Opening doors for him?</p><p>It’s gross.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they get home Jeonghan sets up shop in Seungcheol’s office, sitting his ass down in his plush, expensive chair after he plugs in his laptop.  Seungcheol pulls up a second chair - and they get started.  And, in a huge blow to Jeonghan’s ego and pride, they get a lot done.  Maybe it was the sex last night, maybe it was the few hours' break from the case, maybe it’s Seungcheol’s billion-won degree - but Jeonghan is somehow able to get past the mental block keeping him from completing his work. Honestly (and he would never admit it), Seungcheol is a great help.  He’s more than professional, keeping his hands to himself and only cracking a few dumb jokes here and there.</p><p>Dumb jokes that, two months ago, would not have made Jeonghan smile, even a little.</p><p>It’s amusing in a highly annoying way how the most vexatious things about Seungcheol have now become tolerable, even enjoyable in some cases.</p><p>But as much work as they get done, as nice as it is to have someone else to bounce this stuff off of - Jeonghan’s mind wanders.  He finds himself thinking too much about their conversation from earlier; he finds himself wanting to open up a new tab and type in the address to one of those websites Seungcheol mentioned.  He wants to research what exactly is being asked of him before he makes a decision.  He wants to learn about this world Seungcheol lives in.  He wants…</p><p>He wants Seungcheol.</p><p>And all that that entails, he’s coming to realize.</p><p>After a few hours at this though, he finds himself becoming tense.  He feels it in his bones, in his burning shoulder blades and tingling spine, he feels it in the way he stops smirking at Seungcheol’s quips.  So near dinner time he shuts his laptop, leans back against the deep, comfy chair, and groans.</p><p>“Oh.  Are we done?” Seungcheol asks quietly.</p><p>Jeonghan just sighs in response, pulling his feet up onto the chair, eyes roaming the room yet focusing on nothing.  “I hate this.  Why did I choose this as my profession?”</p><p>“Because you love it.”  His strong hand comes down to rest on Jeonghan’s upper knee, as casual as can be, though it seems to offer more.  If Jeonghan will take it.  “As much as I hate to admit, you’re an incredible lawyer, an incredible writer, speaker, defender.  You’re just stressed.”</p><p>“But I need to get this done.”</p><p>Seungcheol squeezes his leg, hand slowly sliding up, fingertips dancing along the inseam of his pants, and Jeonghan shivers.  His thoughts turn to something else, something easier, something a lot more enjoyable - as is Seungcheol’s intention, he figures - and then they’re both leaning in for a slow kiss.  Almost immediately, like instinct, Jeonghan’s insides melt and he turns towards Seungcheol as best as he can to get more of him.  Always <em>more,</em> like he’ll never be able to get enough.</p><p>But then the kiss is over far too quickly and Jeonghan sits back with a humph.  Until a bright idea crosses his mind and he fixes Seungcheol with a smirk.</p><p>“Uh oh,” yet there’s nothing but playfulness in his eyes as he rubs Jeonghan’s upper thigh.  “Mm, I know that look.”</p><p>“I want to take a break.”</p><p>“But…?”</p><p>He grins.  “I want to research BDSM stuff with you.”</p><p>A smile crosses Seungcheol’s lips, looking softer than teasing now, and he reaches up his other hand to gently tap Jeonghan’s lower lip.  “Is that right?”</p><p>He nods.  “I think - I think I want to do it.  I just want to see what I’m signing up for.”</p><p>“Well, I did say you should research.  All right.  Why don’t we go somewhere a little more comfortable, hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>So they end up snuggling on Seungcheol’s bed, Jeonghan completely in his lap, laptop in his own, and they scroll through a rather helpful website with a massive glossary of terms.  And instead of feeling nervous or hesitant or even scared the deeper they get - it’s the exact opposite.  No, Jeonghan is excited.  He finds so many things he wants to try, so many things that intrigue him.  And he asks almost constant questions.  Anything that comes to mind, he says.</p><p>“Have you ever done… ‘age play’?”</p><p>“What the fuck is ‘breeding’?”</p><p>“Am I gonna have to fill out a contract or something?”</p><p>“Is there something specific I should call you?”</p><p>Et cetera.</p><p>And Seungcheol answers every question as seriously as he’d helped with the case, not a shred of judgment in his eyes.  Though sometimes he snorts or smirks.  But always he rewards Jeonghan with gentle kisses to his forehead or cheeks or nose or lips.  Comforting kisses.</p><p>(He’s sort of engaged in age play before; it’s not really his thing but he’s been called ‘daddy’ by a few of his partners.  And apparently breeding, as explained to him by both the website and Seungcheol, is usually more about possession than pregnancy, and he’s done it with both male and female partners - Jeonghan must admit the thought gets him going; Seungcheol just holding him down, having his way with him, and coming in him again and again?  Yes please.  And Seungcheol isn’t really a contract guy either; he thinks it gives the wrong idea of consent, that just because it’s in the contract doesn’t mean either party will want to engage in The Thing, whatever that may be, all the time.  That it’s good to write down the negotiations and all that but that the terms of consent must be addressed before each and every scene, no matter what.</p><p>And yes, Jeonghan should call him something specific.  But they’ll get to that, angel.)</p><p>By the time they reach the end of the page Jeonghan’s head is swimming with so much information and yet everything feels clearer.  Like this is where he’s supposed to be.  And maybe it is.</p><p>“I want to do this,” he says quietly, wrapped in Seungcheol’s strong, thick arms.  “I - yeah, I want to do this.”</p><p>“Angel,” he murmurs and Jeonghan shivers, “it’s only been a few hours.  Are you sure?”</p><p>He nods, shifting a bit to meet Seungcheol’s gaze, stomach swooping pleasantly at everything the website offered, everything he and Seungcheol could try, everything he could experience.  “Yeah.  I mean, like you said, I’ve really enjoyed everything we’ve done so far.  And everything else - all of this - it just… I don’t know.  I like the thought of it.  Besides, you also did say that we could stop it at any time.”</p><p>“Of course.  And we need to negotiate.”</p><p>“Boundaries and stuff like that, right?”</p><p>Seungcheol smiles.  “Exactly.”</p><p>Jeonghan settles against him with a light sigh.  “I won’t do any of the extreme stuff but I’m open to just about everything else, I think.”</p><p>“I appreciate that, but you’ll need to get more specific with me.  I need to know exactly how far you’re willing to go - I need to know exactly what not to do to hurt you, to make you uncomfortable.  And you need to know the same of me.”</p><p>Jeonghan pulls up a fresh document on his laptop and they set to work on this, with as much - if not more - enthusiasm as they approached the case.  But unlike the case, it’s hardly stressful.  They outline the confines of this new relationship, they learn each other’s limits both during scenes and punishments, Seungcheol tells him about safety protocols to keep them both safe; somehow all of this information isn’t numbing and by the time they finish (they took a break for food, Seungcheol paid of course) he’s thrumming with desire that leaves him heady and dazed.</p><p>There’s just one order of business left.</p><p>“What do you want to call me?” Seungcheol asks with fingers curling in his hair, his other hand wrapped around Jeonghan’s hip in such a possessive way it leaves him trembling.</p><p>The laptop is all but discarded, pushed to the side to allow Jeonghan to press soft kisses along Seungcheol's neck.  “Give me options?” he murmurs against his pulse, a dark shiver running through his body when Cheol tightens his grip on him.</p><p>"It depends on what sort of relationship we want.  If age play is something you're interested in, you can call me 'daddy'.  If you're wanting to explore something darker, a little heavier, there's 'master' or 'sir'."</p><p>He likes those but they just don't feel right.  But instead of saying this he just <em>harrumphs</em> quietly, sucking a kiss along the hollow of Seungcheol's throat.  "I could call you 'your honor'."</p><p>He snorts in response, tilting his head to give Jeonghan more room.  "That's my brother's professional title, no fucking thank you."</p><p>"Oh come on!"  Now he's into it - well, at least he's into teasing Seungcheol about it.  He straddles him fully with a soft giggle, Cheol's hands coming to rest on his hips as he scowls.  "I bet it'd turn you on."  He schools his face into something more seductive and murmurs, "Am I being good, your honor?"</p><p>Seungcheol sighs heavily though his cock twitches ever so slightly against Jeonghan.  "Nope, we're done.  You can walk home for that one."</p><p>Grinning wildly at his own impetuousness, Jeonghan leans back in to lavish attention on the other side of Seungcheol's neck.  He bites and kisses and even licks along his skin and Seungcheol holds him so tightly.</p><p>"What about 'hyung'?" he asks softly.  "Since I'll be teaching you, taking care of you."</p><p>Jeonghan would pretend he doesn't absolutely love the idea of it but with how close they are there's no way Seungcheol didn't hear the hitch in his breath or feel the way he trembled so there's no use in pretending.  "Cheol - "</p><p>"You like it, don't you?  And I know you like being taken care of.  I’ve dealt with you in subspace enough."</p><p>One of his hands slides down to his ass, along the cleft of it, and Jeonghan squirms.  He wants nothing more than to be completely naked right now, totally at Seungcheol's mercy.</p><p>"You want hyung to touch you, don't you?" he whispers as his fingertips ghost the top of the sweatpants he'd let Jeonghan borrow, dipping beneath them to tease.  "You want hyung inside you, right, angel?"</p><p>He can't help the way desire pools in his belly, hot and tight, and it makes him <em>ache.</em>  "Yes - hyung - "</p><p>As Jeonghan arches in his grip, Seungcheol chuckles darkly.  "Then put your laptop away, angel, and hyung will touch you."</p><p>Moving on weak legs, Jeonghan does as he's told - and that's it.  He simply sets his laptop down near the rest of his things and then just stands there, watching Seungcheol, because his hyung hasn't told him to do anything else and he wants to be good.</p><p>Wants to obey.</p><p>God, it's so easy.</p><p>Seungcheol bites his lip, a light moan rising up in his throat, eyes darkening with desire that just makes Jeonghan hotter.  "Fuck, look at you.  Such a good boy for hyung, aren't you?  Come here, angel, and bring the lube with you.  You remember where it is, right?”</p><p>He nods and makes his way back towards the bed, to dig through the bedside table until he finds the half-empty bottle.  And then he meets Seungcheol’s dark gaze, another shiver - he can’t even keep track of them anymore - racing through his body.</p><p>“Since this is our first official scene,” Cheol murmurs, eyes dancing across his skin and Jeonghan feels like he’ll catch fire, “is there anything specific you want to do?”</p><p>“Bondage,” he says without even needing to think about it.  “The couple of times we’ve done it - I really liked it, hyung.”</p><p>He also likes <em>this:</em> the “hyung” thing.  It rolls off his tongue easily and he’s not in the slightest bit embarrassed to use it; it makes him feel innocent in a wicked way.  It makes him want to give everything to Seungcheol, give himself up so completely - because he trusts Seungcheol to guide him, to take care of him and watch over him.  And he has no idea where that came from, or even how.  He just <em>trusts</em> him and it feels right.</p><p>A part of him wonders if, upon waking up, he’ll regret all of this.  Once the haze has passed, once the spell is broken, once he remembers himself and comes back to reality.</p><p>But that’s just him denying what he wants because he wants it with Seungcheol.</p><p>He wants this, he’s certain.  And he wants Seungcheol too.</p><p>“I know you did, angel,” Seungcheol murmurs.  “But because this is our first scene - because you’re still so new to this - we’re gonna take it slow.  Nothing too intense.  I’ll just bind your hands behind you.”</p><p>Jeonghan whines; he was expecting, wanting, a lot more.  And something logical, in the back of his mind, argues that Seungcheol is right and they need to take it slow - he remembers reading about what the website called “sub frenzy” - but how could he not lose himself in this, when there’s so much to explore, when it all makes him feel so alive?  “Hyungie…”</p><p>Seungcheol bites his lip, swallowing visibly.  “When you win your case, I’ll reward you, angel.  Tie your arms and legs to the bed so you can’t move an inch and I’ll have my way with you.  But not yet, okay?  You’re not ready for that.”</p><p>This time, logic wins out against the sub in him (Jeonghan can’t promise it’ll happen this way again though) so he gives in, setting the lube in Seungcheol’s outstretched hand.  “What if I don’t win?” he asks quietly.</p><p>“You will,” and he sounds so confident.  “I know you will.  Besides, think of it as incentive.  Maybe you’ll be more willing to work and put in more effort than usual if you’ve got such a reward waiting, hmm?”</p><p>Jeonghan blushes at the implication - that he’s so desperate to please Seungcheol - but he knows it’s true.  “Okay, hyung.”</p><p>“Strip for me, angel.”</p><p>He does as he’s told, taking his time to tease even though there’s only so much sensuality he can give to removing sweatpants and a t-shirt.  But Seungcheol’s eyes follow his movements ravenously, like he’ll devour Jeonghan the moment he gets his hands on him.</p><p>Jeonghan doesn’t doubt it.</p><p>And once he’s totally naked, clothes in a pile on the floor next to him, cock already fully hard without even needing to be touched, Seungcheol smirks.  “You’re so good, angel, so beautiful.  Mm, stay right there, okay?  I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Jeonghan watches him leave the room, trying his best not to move a single muscle, because he wants to behave, he wants to be good.  He wants Seungcheol to be proud of him.</p><p>He wants his praise.</p><p>Honestly, Jeonghan has no idea if he’s always been like this - praise-hungry - because it’s never really come up with his other partners or if it’s just something that Seungcheol brings out in him.  But he likes it.</p><p>When Seungcheol comes back he’s holding a piece of crimson fabric, no doubt long enough to wrap around Jeonghan’s wrists.  He meets Jeonghan’s gaze and smirks.  “Look at you, standing so still.  You’re a good boy, Jeonghan.  Now kneel on the bed for me, hmm?  Back to me.”</p><p>Again, Jeonghan does as he’s instructed and every cell in his body seems to thrum in anticipation.  In all the partners he’s had, none of them have ever made him feel like this before.  Equal parts anxious and starving.  Equal parts passive and empowered.  Equal parts aching and soaring.</p><p>It’s incredibly intoxicating.</p><p>“What’s your safe word, angel?”</p><p>Seungcheol’s voice is nothing more than a rumble near his ear, warm breath on his skin making him shiver, and his stomach knots hotly.  “Objection,” he whispers.</p><p>“Good.  Use it if you need, okay?”</p><p>And with that, he reaches for Jeonghan’s wrists, tugs them behind him, and ties the fabric - silk - around them.  Electricity hums through his body, sparking beneath every brush of Seungcheol’s fingers against his skin, and it’s not enough.  He hasn’t had Seungcheol inside him in weeks and he didn’t realize how badly he needed it until right now.</p><p>“Hyungie,” he whispers as Seungcheol plucks at the knot, the cutesy honorific rolling off of his tongue so naturally it should be embarrassing.  But it’s not.  “Hyungie, please, I - I need you.  Need you in me.  S-so bad.”</p><p>“I know, angel.  I’m gonna slowly push you down onto the pillow, okay?  So I can prep you.”</p><p>Jeonghan closes his eyes, turning his face the moment it hits the pillow to try and get a glimpse of Seungcheol.  Out of his peripheral, he sees him strip and he wonders if Cheol’s as turned on as he is.  If he’s hard without being touched too.  If just the thought, the sight of Jeonghan submitting like this makes him ache as much as it makes Jeonghan ache.</p><p>And then he hears a <em>crack!</em> as the bottle opens - and then there’s a cold, wet finger stroking along his hole - and then there’s warm, dry fingers pressing against the inside of his thigh, spreading him open -</p><p>“It’s been so long, hasn’t it angel?” Cheol whispers as he teases Jeonghan’s hole with gentle touches.</p><p>But it’s not enough; Jeonghan wants to come undone.  Wants Seungcheol to claim him.  Wants to be held down and fucked boneless by him.  “Need you, hyung.”</p><p>He kisses along the small of his back slowly.  “Shh, I know.  Just relax, okay?”</p><p>And then he pushes his finger into him.</p><p>Like instinct, Jeonghan opens up for him.  Parts his legs as wide as they can go.  Arches his back on a broken moan at the sensation of Seungcheol finally entering him, even if it’s just his finger.  It’s so good, it’s not enough, not nearly -</p><p>“Do you want me to go slow, angel?”</p><p>“N-no,” he whispers.  “Fuck me, hyung, please.  I need it.”</p><p>Almost immediately he adds a second finger and Jeonghan whines, the breath leaving his body when Seungcheol mutters, “Fuck you’re just sucking me in, angel, taking me so well.”  And then he crooks his fingers, easily finding Jeonghan’s prostate, and it’s all he can do to not fall apart.</p><p>Desire thrums through him like fire, licking at his skin with a heat that’s so deliciously familiar, and he moans.</p><p>But as caring as Seungcheol can be in this state, he’s still a dom first and foremost - so he presses down on his prostate and <em>strokes.</em>  Slow, deep strokes that threaten to take Jeonghan apart - fuck, they haven’t been doing this long but he’s so wound up, Seungcheol’s touch is so good, he’s gonna come, shit he can feel it - muscles tightening, white-hot heat in his belly, in his toes, in his crotch - he’s gonna <em>come -</em></p><p>Except Seungcheol hasn’t said anything about it.  No, he just keeps touching Jeonghan like this, murmuring something about how tight he’s getting.</p><p>But that’s it.</p><p>“Hyungie,” he manages around a broken breath, “I wan - I wanna come, please.”</p><p>“Untouched like this?”  He chuckles darkly.  “Mm, not yet, angel.  I don’t want you to come until I’m inside you.  Until I’m ready to come, too.”</p><p>He whines as his body goes slack, the promise of an orgasm ripped away so quickly, but it sends an exquisite shiver up his spine.</p><p>And he obeys.</p><p>Through every touch, every stroke along his prostate - through every dirty word, every praise - through every thrust of his fingers, opening him up, Jeonghan behaves.  Seungcheol keeps him trapped on the edge, so close to coming and yet far enough away that, a few times, he cries tears of frustration into the silk of Seungcheol’s pillowcase.  The scent of him stuck to the fabric is the only thing that calms him down and keeps him somewhat grounded.</p><p>And then Seungcheol removes his fingers, leaving Jeonghan feeling so empty he whines for his hyung, he hates being empty, <em>hates</em> it -</p><p>Over the static in his head he hears Seungcheol slicking up his cock and he presses himself deeper into the mattress, spreading his legs wider, putting himself on display as best as he can - like intuition.  Like he’s made for this, for Seungcheol.</p><p>“You’re so good, angel, look so good like this.  And you’re all mine now, aren’t you?”</p><p>Every word sends a fresh stab of pleasure straight to his cock, a new bone-deep shiver down his spine, and he wraps his aching fingers around the silk binding him.  “Y-yeah, hyungie, I’m - “</p><p>Seungcheol pushes into him, so thick, so big, he burns - fuck it’s so good-</p><p>Jeonghan breaks off on a breathy moan, simultaneously pushing his hips back against him and trying to bury himself in the mattress.  It’s so much, like he’s being fucking split in half - god it’s always like this - but he likes it.  Being so utterly, completely full of Seungcheol.  And once he’s fully in him, once Jeonghan can find the breath taken from him, he finishes his sentence.  “I’m yours,” he gasps.  “All y-yours, hyung.”</p><p>“And I’m yours, angel.”</p><p>His voice is a rumbling growl, so dark and promising Jeonghan wants to lose himself in it.</p><p>He wants to lose himself in every part, every aspect of Seungcheol.  Wants nothing else but him.</p><p>And his thrusts come quick and sharp, forcing the breath from Jeonghan’s lungs each time until it’s all he can do to just hold on and let Seungcheol use him.  But truly, he’s okay with it.  It turns him on almost more than anything else, knowing that he’s behaving; that he’s something pleasurable for his hyung.  Hell, it’s just as good for him - he’ll never get enough of the way Seungcheol makes him feel, how purely physical this is.  How he can make Jeonghan, someone so stubborn, so righteous in his beliefs, submit without even giving it a second thought.</p><p>Seungcheol grips his hips, holding so tight, as he pounds into him, as the sounds of skin on skin, of Jeonghan’s own breathy, desperate moans, of Seungcheol’s deep groans are all he can hear above the white noise in his mind.  Heat swirls in Jeonghan’s body, like a fire he can’t put out - muscles coiling, lungs burning, every part of his body tingling as he aches to come.  But he doesn’t because he’s waiting for Seungcheol, waiting for his hyung.</p><p>And then Seungcheol stops.  He shifts his position, hands on the pillow, resting beside Jeonghan’s head, and like this he’s so much deeper.  Like this he can whisper in Jeonghan’s ear, like this he can press hot, biting kisses to his skin - like this he can thrust against his prostate and when he starts back up again Jeonghan can’t catch his breath.  He’s all taut limbs, breathless, staccato moans, white-hot desire - everything about him is made for Seungcheol, belongs to Seungcheol.</p><p>He is his, in a way he’s never been for someone else.  But it’s not love, it’s nothing deep or spiritual or profound; it is solely physical, visceral, carnal.  Men and women have had his heart before, they’ve had his soul and his mind and every ounce of love he can give - but no one has ever had his body like this.  No one has ever claimed him so fully, so thoroughly, and he has no idea why, out of everyone in the world, Choi Seungcheol is the first - and maybe the only.</p><p>But it feels so right.  So for that, he complies.</p><p>“You’re so good for hyung, angel,” Seungcheol purrs near his ear, thrusts slow and strong, pulsing throughout his entire being in a heated, furious way.  “Feel so good around me, so tight and hot.  You wanna come, don’t you?”</p><p>He whines, long and loud, pressing back against Seungcheol, loving how weighed down he feels by the strength of his body around him.  <em>“Yes,</em> wanna come.  Want - want hyungie to come too, please.  Come inside me, hyung.”</p><p>“How can I say no when you’re asking so nicely, angel?”</p><p>A few more perfectly timed thrusts have them both teetering on the edge, clinging to each other - or silk bindings, in Jeonghan’s case - as best as they can, not a breath of space between their bodies.  And in the midst of snapping his hips, every movement more desperate than the last, Seungcheol reaches a hand up to gently wrap around Jeonghan’s throat, keeping his head from lolling down as he whispers, “Come for me, angel.  Come for hyung.”</p><p>Feeling so utterly claimed, feeling nothing and everything all at once - Jeonghan finally comes.  Spills untouched onto the bedsheets as he feels Seungcheol, hot and wet, in him.  And then he breaks.  Every part of his body aches with the strain of holding himself upright without the use of his arms, every part of him feels so boneless as he collapses into the mattress, a whine escaping his lips as he rests in his own slick mess.</p><p>But he’s too drained to do anything about it.</p><p>Seungcheol pulls out with a moan and the bed shifts as he no doubt climbs off - god, Jeonghan can’t even force himself to open his eyes, can’t speak.  Not even when Seungcheol gathers him into his arms and, for the second time in twenty-four hours, gently deposits him in a bathtub of warm water.  He murmurs something about going to change the sheets and Jeonghan melts into the heat around him, into the bubbles humming around him.</p><p>And then a few moments later he’s melting into Seungcheol, clinging to him like he never plans to let him go.</p><p>But Seungcheol’s clinging right back, fingers gentle as they stroke along his hair, his shoulder, his spine.</p><p>“God, you always fall so deep into subspace,” he comments in a rough voice.</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Jeonghan murmurs into his skin.</p><p>“Hardly.  I like - I like taking care of you.”</p><p>He preens at Seungcheol’s words and burrows deeper into him, trying not to focus on the fact that, again for the second time in twenty-four hours, he’s snuggling in a bubble bath with Choi Seungcheol.  “That’s because you’re my hyung,” he teases quietly.</p><p>“It’s also my responsibility, as your dom.  I need to make sure you come out of every scene okay.”</p><p>“I know,” he snaps without any venom.  “We both read that website, I know what aftercare is.”</p><p>Seungcheol mutters something under his breath, but then they settle into silence again.  There’s nothing but the two of them, in their own little world, and a part of Jeonghan never wants to leave.  But that’s irresponsible; tomorrow might be Sunday but he still has so much work to do.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>And yet, he spends every waking minute of his life working or stressing about work.  What harm could another day like this do, devoted to exploring Seungcheol, to exploring this <em>new</em> aspect of his life?</p><p>“Can I sleep over again?” he whispers, only partially worried he might be rejected.</p><p>“Of course.  I’ll get you some water when we’re done here, maybe we’ll eat again.  And then we can sleep.  Okay?”</p><p>Jeonghan nods and tightens his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, deciding that he could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love these two</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy jeonghan's birthday week, day two! lmao this barely counts because i'm posting it at midnight but i know you're all so excited so!! here we go!!</p><p>enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>five.</b>
</p><p>For the second morning in a row, Jeonghan wakes up in Choi Seungcheol’s bed - and he’s hardly complaining.</p><p>In fact, he feels vaguely smug.  Out of all the people in the world, <em> he’s </em> the one stretching his legs out beneath the softest down comforter he’s ever known; he’s the one with his face buried in silk pillowcases, breathing in the warm, earthy scent of Seungcheol’s cologne; he’s the one greeted with the loveliest view of Seoul the moment he sits up.</p><p>He could get used to this life.</p><p>And maybe that should worry him.</p><p>He still has no real idea what he and Seungcheol are.  It’s definitely something more than fuckbuddies - there’s no way any of Jeonghan’s casual partners could ever get him to call them “hyung” in bed or submit like this - but they’re explicitly not boyfriends.  Not dating.  Not in love.  Which is more than fine.  But… they’re not really rivals, enemies anymore.  At least, when Jeonghan sees his face he doesn’t quite want to fight him.  He just wants to fuck until they both pass out.  Which, he supposes, isn’t necessarily a bad thing.  It’s just a little unnerving how quickly things have changed.</p><p>It’s a little unnerving that Jeonghan’s… kind of bummed Seungcheol isn’t next to him this morning.</p><p>In fact, his side of the bed is cold even though it’s barely eight.</p><p>So Jeonghan gets out of bed, slips on one of Seungcheol’s button-downs, and follows the scent of coffee into a room down the hall from the bedroom: Seungcheol’s office.  It’s just as modern and expensive as the rest of the house, sharing the same view as the master bed, but there’s only one thing that really captures Jeonghan’s attention.</p><p>Seungcheol is naked from the waist up, black hair mussed and pushed off of his forehead, hunched over his laptop, biting his lip in concentration.  It’s probably the best view in this entire apartment.</p><p>“Hard at work, Choi-ssi?” he asks, and maybe he puts a bit of an emphasis on the word ‘hard’.  Can’t hurt to do it.</p><p>Maybe he also gives Seungcheol the most coy look he can muster when he lifts his head.  Though Seungcheol’s eyes don’t rest on his face; no, they travel the length of his body.  And Jeonghan can’t really blame him - he left the shirt unbuttoned and besides that, he’s completely naked.  Definitely not on purpose.</p><p>“I am,” Seungcheol finally responds when their eyes meet, smirking enough to make Jeonghan’s head swim.  “What are you doing up so early?”</p><p>He shrugs, and the sleeve of the shirt slips down his shoulder a bit; he doesn’t even have to look to know that Seungcheol’s eyes follow it.  It sends a delicious pang of desire through his body and he’s this close to crossing the room and riding Seungcheol’s cock right at his desk.  But he won’t, unless Seungcheol asks it of him.  “Bed was cold.  What about you?  How much sleep did you get?  You look like shit.”</p><p>He smiles, but the dark circles under his eyes don’t.  They weigh him down, making him look tired and older than he is.  It’s endearing in a way that has Jeonghan’s heart twisting.  He doesn’t like it.  “Thanks.  But uh, I have work to do.  So I slept… four hours?  Maybe?”</p><p>It’s the stress in his voice that makes Jeonghan close the distance between them, and then he’s straddling Seungcheol’s lap.  He bites back a moan when Seungcheol’s hands slip beneath the shirt, coming to rest on his hips, and he hates how touch-starved Seungcheol always makes him feel.  Like they could fuck twenty-four hours a day, every day, and it wouldn’t be enough.  Like he’ll lose his sanity if he’s not near Seungcheol constantly, feeling his touch.</p><p>He wonders if it’s part of that sub frenzy they read about.</p><p>He wonders what Seungcheol’s willing to do about it.</p><p>“I have work to do,” he says again, though his tone is softer, and he tastes like desire and black coffee when Jeonghan kisses him, tongue sliding over his.  “Angel…”</p><p>Fuck.  Jeonghan shivers at the low timbre of his voice, at the name, at the feeling of his thumbs stroking sparks into his skin.  And he <em> needs. </em>  “I can be quick, hyung,” he whispers, biting his lower lip to properly accentuate the sensuality he knows he has; to properly convey just how badly he wants to be full of cock right now.  “Please?”</p><p>When Seungcheol doesn’t say no, he leans in for another kiss - but is quickly deterred by the sensation of a hand sliding down to his ass.  And then Seungcheol’s gently teasing at his hole, fingers dry and gentle as they stroke over the puckered skin.</p><p>Jeonghan whines.</p><p>And Seungcheol smirks, the morning sun shining in his eyes.  “I have an idea, angel.  You ever tried cock warming before?”</p><p>The implications alone send his thoughts into overdrive and he presses back into Seungcheol’s hand like an instinct, chasing the feeling of being full, of being used like that.  “N-No.”</p><p>Seungcheol’s smirk widens.  “I think you’d like it.  Should we try?”</p><p>He swallows, the heat of Seungcheol’s half-hard erection burning through his boxers, pressed against his bare thigh, and the idea is so enticing.  But worry, unwelcome and unnecessary, presses at his subconscious.  He’s never done it before, doesn’t even really know what he’d be doing, or what <em> to </em> do.  And it’s stupid to feel that way, he tells himself.  It’s not like extreme bondage or anything like that.  Really, as far as kinky shit goes, cock warming is decently far from the top of the list.  But <em> still. </em>  Compared to Seungcheol, Jeonghan is inexperienced.  Compared to Seungcheol, Jeonghan may as well be a fucking virgin.</p><p>Which, of course, is not a bad thing but… but Seungcheol’s obviously had a lot of partners.  Has obviously been doing this for a long time.  He’s probably had subs with more knowledge than Jeonghan.  Subs who know what they’re doing…</p><p>With his free hand, Seungcheol reaches up to stroke his cheek.  And it’s that intimate touch that always gets Jeonghan, that brings him back to reality, and he meets Seungcheol’s warm gaze with a soft, deep breath.</p><p>“What is it?” Seungcheol asks quietly, moving his hand from Jeonghan’s ass to rest at his hip.  “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Jeonghan sighs, deciding he could squirm - literally and figuratively - and beat around the bush with his insecurity, or he could handle this like the adult he’s supposed to be (he’s thirty-two for god’s sake) and just be straight with Seungcheol.  “I just… really, it’s nothing and you’re gonna think it’s really fucking stupid but… I don’t know, I just… well, you know I’ve never done cock warming before.  I mean, I haven’t really done any of this before.  So I’m feeling…”</p><p>“Insecure?” Seungcheol finishes.</p><p>He nods.  “And it’s so stupid - “</p><p>Seungcheol scoffs, and it reaches that visceral part of Jeonghan that’s so used to hating him.  But then he meets his gaze and some of the irritation he feels just melts away.  “I know you’ve never done this before, Jeonghan.  That’s why we looked at that website together.  So it’s not stupid.  Okay?  It’s actually perfectly valid.  I just want you to be honest with me - “</p><p>“I <em> am - “ </em></p><p>“I mean,” he sighs, eyes flashing just a bit, and Jeonghan wonders if the annoyance on Seungcheol’s face is mirrored by the scowl he feels himself wearing, “I’m not gonna judge you when it comes to sex stuff.  So if you’re uncomfortable with something, tell me.  Okay?”</p><p>Jeonghan makes a face, and maybe it’s a good thing Seungcheol can still piss him off so easily.  Means he’s not completely under his spell or whatever.  “Fine.”</p><p>He nods resolutely but in the face of Jeonghan’s potential anger, his gaze softens.  So does his touch, and his voice.  “If you don’t want to do it,” he murmurs, “we don’t have to, angel.  And if we <em> do </em> do it, you can use your safeword.  Whenever you need to.”</p><p>It’s something he knows already, of course.  And still, a voice in the back of his head argues that it’s a bit silly, that he might need to use his safeword for something as mild as cock warming, but knowing that he can - knowing that Seungcheol is here to support him, to guide him, to keep him from losing himself (even if he’s a dick about it sometimes)… it helps.</p><p>“Let’s do it,” he says, hoping he looks more confident than he feels.  “I want to, hyung.”</p><p>And he leans down for a slow kiss, smiling into it when Seungcheol’s hand, once again, slides down to his ass to continue teasing his hole.</p><p>When they pull away Seungcheol’s eyes are dark and half-lidded, even though he keeps insisting he has work to do, and it sends shivers down Jeonghan’s spine.  “I’ll let you choose, angel,” he murmurs.  “Your pretty mouth, or your pretty hole?”</p><p>God.  <em> God. </em>  The blush that spreads across Jeonghan’s face renders him feverish and flustered; it’s not fair that Seungcheol can do this to him so easily.  But he does and Jeonghan would be lying if he said he hated it.  Absolutely, one hundred percent lying.  “Um, my - my hole,” he murmurs.  “I want you inside me, hyungie.”</p><p>Seungcheol smirks again, fingers stroking, teasing -</p><p>And he slides one of them, long and thick and <em> dry, </em> inside him.</p><p>Jeonghan gasps softly at the sensation, arching on Seungcheol’s lap, and he closes his eyes.  A single finger is nowhere near enough to sate the need to be full, but it’s a step.  And Seungcheol keeps <em> teasing. </em>  Prodding, pressing, stroking inside him, murmuring dirty words about how well Jeonghan takes his finger, that he’s still stretched from last night.  That he’s so beautiful like this and it’s enough to make Jeonghan’s cock stir; soon he’s fully hard and aching for Seungcheol’s touch.</p><p>But he won’t get it, because his hyung has work to do.</p><p>So he settles for taking his half-hard dick inside him.</p><p>It’s a new, albeit somewhat familiar sensation; he’s never had Seungcheol dry, never had him less than completely erect.  But he likes it.  Just like the gentle touch on his cheek, this feels… intimate.  There’s no thrusting, no moving at all.  Just Seungcheol’s cock inside him.  And the stretch, like usual, is delicious.  Of course, without lube or proper prep, it burns a bit.  But it’s a <em> good </em> burn.  One he could easily get used to.</p><p>“You have to behave, angel,” Seungcheol murmurs as Jeonghan gets comfortable, opting to rest his head in the crook of his neck.  Like this they’re sort of, awkwardly hugging.  Snuggling.  “I need to get this done today.  So no whining, no squirming, no moving your hips, no touching yourself.  Am I clear?”</p><p>“Yes hyung,” he all but whines, wanting nothing more than to submit, than to please.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Jeonghan breathes in through his nose, nuzzling closer when all he gets is a whiff of Seungcheol’s warm cologne and the bitter hints of sex and sweat still on his skin from last night.  But they mix well, and Jeonghan drops a kiss where Seungcheol’s neck meets his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>After some time, Jeonghan is all but lulled to sleep by the quiet, regular clicking from Seungcheol’s keyboard as he types; the warmth of his naked body, his slow breaths and quiet murmurs to himself.  Sometimes when he doesn’t need to type, he’ll wind his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair.  Gentle, unhurried.  Almost subconsciously.  It’s all so soothing - even though Jeonghan’s full of cock.  And it doesn’t take Seungcheol long to get completely hard either, leaving Jeonghan stuck in this slightly awkward place of being incredibly turned on and really, really sleepy.</p><p>He’s not sure what to make of it, but it leaves his stomach twisting in different ways, for different reasons - in that style that’s so specifically, endearingly Seungcheol.</p><p>And then he finishes his work with a soft yawn that echoes through Jeonghan’s body until he returns it with his fists balled against Seungcheol’s chest, deciding that he would really rather not move right now.</p><p>So, somehow Seungcheol stands from his chair with Jeonghan’s arms and legs wrapped around him and he carries him to the bedroom like this.  His hands are gentle as he strips Jeonghan’s shirt off and then they’re in bed, limbs tangled in a tired sort of warmth - and Seungcheol enters him again.  Hard, hot, and achingly dry he pushes into him from behind.  Low and alluringly, he whispers that he can’t get enough.  And dazed, Jeonghan takes him.  He wants it, wants more, always wants <em> more. </em>  It seizes the breath from his lungs but he presses back against Seungcheol all the same, chasing something dangerous and profound and it threatens to hurt his heart.</p><p>They fall asleep like this.</p><p> </p><p>When they wake up Seungcheol fucks him into the mattress, bound once more in that silk fabric.  But this time, before they both come, Seungcheol pulls him up onto his knees by his throat, strong chest pressed against his back.  And he wraps his other hand around Jeonghan’s cock, tight strokes matching the pace he sets with his hips, whispering dirty things in his ear.  Moaning, groaning, <em> growling </em> right in his ear.  And Jeonghan loses himself quickly, spilling over Seungcheol’s fist, every single muscle shuddering as they tighten in release.</p><p>He is claimed thoroughly, singularly, by Seungcheol.  It echoes through his breathless pants, the fog in his mind, the soreness in his body as he tries to hold himself up on his hands and knees - the warm wetness dripping from his hole, he can fucking feel it -</p><p>“Goddamn it,” Seungcheol swears, breath ghosting his skin, hands spreading his ass wider.  “You look so fucking good like this, angel.  Full of my cum.”</p><p>Jeonghan whines at his words, at the way they send knots of white-hot pleasure through his spent body.  “Hyungie…”</p><p>“Shh, I know.”  He brushes a gentle kiss against his asscheek.  “I know, angel.”</p><p>For a moment there’s nothing, not even Seungcheol’s hands on his skin.  And Jeonghan wants to complain, wants to whine and beg - but any words his hazy brain tries to come up with die in his throat when he feels the touch of Seungcheol’s tongue, warm and slick, against his hole.  It’s all he can do to not <em> cry </em> as Seungcheol eats him out, lavishing attention on the sorest, most sensitive part of his body right now.</p><p>And Seungcheol doesn’t stop until Jeonghan comes a second time; wrung from his body in a trembling, exhausting heat.  He finally collapses, limbs literally giving out, even if that means resting in his own mess.  But he can’t help it, not with the way Seungcheol knows him and his body so well by now.  He knows exactly what will break him, and Jeonghan likes it more than he should.</p><p>He also likes the way Seungcheol picks him up and carries him into the bathroom, letting Jeonghan rest against him in the shower.  Beneath the spray of hot water, beneath Seungcheol’s gentle hands and his reverent lips, beneath the soap that will leave him smelling <em> exactly </em> like Seungcheol foaming against his skin, Jeonghan is contented.  Spoiled.  He feels… he feels adored.</p><p>Again, it fits into the dichotomy from earlier: why does he feel this way with Choi Seungcheol, the person he used to hate most in this world?</p><p>But he doesn’t have to hate him, does he?  Not with how caring he can be.  Sweet, even.</p><p>Sometimes it feels like Jeonghan's seeing a whole new side of Seungcheol, one no else gets to see.  A side Jeonghan much prefers.</p><p> </p><p>After that, wrapped in soft, satin robes, they eat - Mr. Rich Prosecutor’s treat, of course - and then… then Seungcheol takes him home.</p><p>And Jeonghan doesn’t really want to leave.</p><p>He’s not sure why but he imagines it has something to do with how big and warm Seungcheol’s hand is on his thigh as he drives; the possessive way in which he holds him.  It sends sparks shivering through his body and they part in front of Jeonghan’s shitty apartment building with a kiss that only leaves him wanting more.</p><p>When he gets to the office the next morning, vaguely sore and explicitly irritated that he <em> didn’t </em> wake up in a bed more expensive than his car, he pretends nothing has changed about him.  Which is only exacerbated by Seokmin greeting him with his patented wide grin and then a “remember when you asked me to set you up with one of my friends?”</p><p>Jeonghan wracks his brain longer than he should have to, trying to sift through memories of Seungcheol to about three weeks ago.  And he remembers that he definitely did ask Seok to set him up.  He just - he didn’t think he’d actually do it.</p><p>Especially now.  Now he <em> for sure </em> doesn’t want to go on a date with some random person.</p><p>Not when he could spend that time stuffed full of Seungcheol’s cock.</p><p>But he adores Seokmin, has never been able to say no to him.  So that’s why, on Friday night, half of his mind worried about the work he ought to be doing and the other thinking about Seungcheol, he finds himself sitting across from some boring civil prosecutor Seokmin went to school with.  The only redeeming quality about tonight is that they’re at a pretty damn decent restaurant and Jeonghan isn’t spending a single cent.  Oh, and this guy is actually handsome.  Jeonghan has to admit that he - Seokwoo, if he remembers correctly - is definitely his type, for a younger man.  Tall, built well, that sort of classical handsome.  Like a CEO in every drama.  The ones with penthouses and parental issues.</p><p>Though as far as he can tell, Seokwoo doesn’t seem to have any real parental issues.  No, he’s all friendly smiles and warm stories that Jeonghan is only half paying attention to.  And a part of him feels bad; they’re both lawyers so Seokwoo must be as busy as Jeonghan is and what’s the point of this date if Jeonghan isn’t even focused?</p><p>The other part of him wants to stay to… experiment, so to say.  Several times this week his thoughts have flitted to Seungcheol’s conditions about their situation; how he could date but not have sex with someone else.  And he’s wondering just how the fuck that’s supposed to work?  So that’s why he’s here.</p><p>Okay fine he <em> definitely </em> feels bad.  Especially when Seokwoo gives him that charming smile of his.</p><p>So Jeonghan offers one in return.</p><p>And in the silence that follows, his eyes wander.  The restaurant is fairly packed tonight, and if he focused on it the noise might give him a headache.  Which he could use as an excuse to go home.  Maybe text Seungcheol.  Since the last time they saw each other was when Seungcheol dropped him off.  And Jeonghan has had a few <em> very </em> unfulfilling orgasms the last several nights.</p><p>It’s been, what, five days and he’s <em> aching. </em></p><p>The few texts they’ve exchanged, the one short call they made before sleep claimed them both one night, have hardly been enough to satiate him (though the call came as close as he expected it to; fucking himself with one of his toys, getting lost in Seungcheol’s hoarse, obscene whispers, the way he moaned when Jeonghan said, between gasps and whines, that he didn’t want to come without hyung inside him.  It’d been adequate, enough to get him off, but he hadn’t expected much else.  How could it even come close to the real thing?).  Not when he doesn’t have a single goddamn toy that feels like Seungcheol’s cock.  Not when he can’t deny himself orgasms the way Seungcheol can.  Not when all he wants is to hear is Seungcheol’s low, throaty voice all but snarling “angel” in his ear when he comes.</p><p>To tell the truth, he’s going sort of insane and the fact that he <em> hates </em> it only makes it all so much more heady and delicious.</p><p>“Yoon-ssi.”</p><p>It takes his brain a moment to comprehend what he’s hearing; it sounds too much like Seungcheol’s voice to be Seokwoo.  Deep and raspy.  The sarcastic lilt he always has when he says his name like that.</p><p>It’s too good to be true.</p><p>Schooling his face into something passive, he turns towards the sound of the voice -</p><p>And forgets how to breathe.</p><p>Seungcheol stands next to his table, flanked by a couple guys Jeonghan doesn’t recognize, and he looks <em> unreal. </em>   Thick black hair hanging in his eyes, sleeves rolled up his thick, veiny forearms (Jeonghan’s mind helpfully reminds him that that’s not the <em> only </em> part of him that’s thick and veiny), a few buttons undone to expose his collarbones, and not a tie in sight.  He looks as if he just got away from the office, spending his “hard-earned” won on a meal that won’t even put a dent in his checking account.</p><p>Jeonghan’s cock throbs beneath his slacks, and he swears Seungcheol notices it.</p><p>Because he smirks.</p><p>It’s only for a second but Jeonghan catches it and it’s just as sexy as every other part of him.</p><p>“Choi-ssi,” he manages in a slightly choked voice once he realizes all eyes are on him, waiting for him to respond.</p><p>“Isn’t this place a bit… out of your price range?” Seungcheol snarks but Jeonghan sees the soft fondness lighting his gaze.</p><p>So he doesn’t take the quip personally.  Instead he fixes Seungcheol with a smirk of his own, wishing he could get under his skin just as easily.  But if he does, Seungcheol doesn’t show it.  Of course he doesn’t; he’s the dom.  Always so cool, calm, and collected.  God, it leaves Jeonghan with a growing erection that’s gonna get embarrassing in a few minutes, if not taken care of.</p><p>It’s not <em> fair. </em></p><p>“I’m on a date,” he says.</p><p>Seungcheol’s eyes flash to Seokwoo and for the briefest of seconds, there’s something dark there.  Possessive.</p><p>Jeonghan wants him to take him home.  <em> Now. </em></p><p>But then Seungcheol’s back to his normal, dick self, smirking again as he takes Seokwoo in.  “Kim Seokwoo, right?  You work at Song’s firm now?”</p><p>Seokwoo swallows and it leaves Jeonghan with a bitter taste in his mouth.  “I do indeed, sunbaenim.”</p><p>Seungcheol’s gaze does not change in the slightest, not even when he looks back at Jeonghan, and Jeonghan doesn’t like it.  But he also does.  He blames the heat in his blood, the fog in his head.</p><p>And then he’s gone without another word, and Jeonghan tries not to watch him leave.  Tries not to notice how well his pants stick to his ass.  Which, of course, is hard to do with how… <em> shapely </em> Seungcheol’s ass is.</p><p>Just add it to the ever-growing “not fair” list.</p><p>“He’s such an asshole,” Seokwoo mutters into his drink, catching Jeonghan’s attention.  “I can’t stand him.  Or his father.  Or his brother, for that matter.”</p><p>Jeonghan raises an eyebrow, suddenly intrigued with Kim Seokwoo.  Which of course is completely unfair to him and definitely selfish on his own part.  But he can’t help it, because maybe… maybe this past weekend made him forget.  Through the post-orgasm hazes and the inherent domesticity that comes with spending an extended period of time in someone’s home, maybe Jeonghan forgot that Seungcheol is a <em> dick. </em>  Has been since the moment they met in court three years ago.</p><p>Maybe part of him is looking for a reason not to follow him to his table and beg to be taken home.</p><p>“You’ve met him?” he asks.</p><p>Seokwoo sighs.  “Unfortunately, yes.  During my last year in law school, I worked at Choi &amp; Associates through an internship.  I was Seungcheol’s paralegal and… I mean, he’s rich and an elitist snob.  So are his father and brother.  When I had the chance to leave after graduation, I took it without a look back.”</p><p>Jeonghan glances to where Seungcheol and his buddies are sitting at a table and he thinks about the way he touches him sometimes.  Gently, like Seungcheol’s afraid he’ll hurt him.  Even in their roughest moments, there’s still a hint of affection in his hands and kisses.  But then he remembers how Seungcheol’s treated him throughout the years, and he sighs.  “I’ve been opposite him in court like thirty times in the last three years.  He drives me crazy.”</p><p>Which technically is not a lie.</p><p>Seokwoo makes a face but then it’s gone as quickly as it came, replaced by a soft smile that leaves Jeonghan smiling too.  “Let’s not let him ruin our date, hmm?”</p><p>And then Jeonghan’s phone vibrates.  Just once.</p><p>He checks the notification and his heart stops.</p><p>
  <em> “Meet hyung in the restroom, angel.  You look bored.” </em>
</p><p>And just like that, Jeonghan feels like he’s on fire.  Every part of him seems to heat up with the promise of Seungcheol’s mouth and hands on him.  So he quickly excuses himself and finds the bathroom like his life depends on it, without a second thought.</p><p>It’s empty.  But with how many people are here, he doubts it’ll stay that way.</p><p>Jeonghan catches his reflection in the mirror and sighs heavily.  Flushed cheeks, pupils blown wide… he’s so goddamn obvious and he hates it.</p><p>Fuck Choi Seungcheol.</p><p><em> That’s the plan, </em> his brain reminds him.</p><p>God.  At least he managed to look somewhat nice for this date, after a rushed freshening up in the office bathroom after work.  And he wonders what Seungcheol thinks.  If he finds him attractive like this.  He must, since Jeonghan looked worse last Friday, when he’d called Seungcheol asking for help, and Seungcheol had spent a decent amount of time sucking him off.</p><p>The door opens and in the mirror, Jeonghan sees him walk in.  His stomach twists, hot and heady.</p><p>“Come here, angel,” Seungcheol says without preamble.</p><p>And Jeonghan obeys.</p><p>As if he’s been trained to do so, he makes his way to Seungcheol and allows himself to be led into a stall.  He stands quietly, patiently, as Seungcheol locks the door and turns towards him.</p><p>There’s nothing but lust in his eyes, dark and consuming, and Jeonghan longs to melt in it.  Lose himself in it.</p><p>Their mouths meet in a hard kiss that finds Jeonghan pressed against the stall wall, not a fucking thought in his head except <em> Seungcheol. </em>   Their tongues touch; Seungcheol kisses him as thoroughly as he fucks him, hands finding patches of skin that seem to come alive under his palms and fingertips.  <em> Jeonghan </em> comes alive under his palms and fingertips, shivering and sparking, threatening to combust.</p><p>He loves the way Seungcheol kisses.</p><p>The way he takes him apart so easy and spends the rest of their time putting him back together.</p><p>But Seungcheol pulls away way too quickly and licks his lips.  Eyes half-lidded and almost black, he looks at Jeonghan.  “Are you really on a date with Kim Seokwoo?”</p><p>“Yes,” he says, wanting Seungcheol’s mouth on his until his lips are bruised and swelling and tingling.</p><p>“Are you going home with him?”</p><p>It feels like a trick question, so Jeonghan answers honestly.  “No.  Besides, I’m - I’m not allowed to, right hyung?”</p><p>Seungcheol smirks, and his hand comes up to cup the back of Jeonghan’s neck.  His grip is tight, possessive, and Jeonghan resists the urge to simply drop to his knees.  “That’s right, angel.  Only hyung’s allowed to touch you like that.”</p><p>“Please,” he whispers, unbidden and craving, <em> “touch </em> me, hyung.  I need you.”</p><p>He sighs softly.  “I can’t.  And not because I want to tease you.  I really can’t tonight, angel, I swear.”</p><p>Jeonghan bites his lip, trying his best to look innocent and enticing the way he knows Seungcheol likes.  “Why not, hyungie?”</p><p>A dark chuckle passes his lips and his grip on the back of Jeonghan’s neck tightens; Jeonghan breathes shakily, wanting him inside him already.  “Don’t try that cutesy shit on me, angel.  It won’t work.  Technically I shouldn’t even be in here with you but I… I couldn’t resist.”</p><p>As if to prove his point, the hand on Jeonghan’s neck slides down towards his dress shirt and undoes it, button by button.  Jeonghan stands submissively, hardly even breathing as he’s taunted by Seungcheol’s fingertips brushing his skin.  And then Seungcheol leans down, pushing the shirt off his shoulders, to tease his tongue against Jeonghan’s left nipple.</p><p>He gasps.  And it reverberates off of the walls.</p><p>“Shh,” Seungcheol whispers, a tormenting breath against his skin.  “Quiet, angel.  Or I’ll stop.”</p><p>Jeonghan doesn’t have it in him to misbehave.  Not when he’s been wanting this for so long, laying awake every night in yearning for Seungcheol’s touch.  So he behaves.</p><p>And Seungcheol tongues his nipple.  And then the other one.  He nips, he sucks, he strokes them between his thumb and forefinger - he steals Jeonghan’s breath with his ministrations, and Jeonghan forgets.  He forgets time, he forgets why they’re both here in the first place.  It doesn’t matter, none of it does.  Not with Seungcheol worshipping him like this.  Not with his hair, thick and soft, sifting between Jeonghan’s fingers.</p><p>“I want you, hyung,” he whispers, rutting against the leg Seungcheol has wedged between his thighs.  And the friction feels so fucking good against his clothed, aching erection; Seungcheol’s thigh is thick, corded with muscle, and the press of his cock against it leaves Jeonghan breathless.  “Want you inside me.”</p><p>Seungcheol sighs and lifts his head.  His lips are slick and reddened; the air conditioning in the bathroom touches Jeonghan’s skin like ice.  “I can’t, angel.  Fuck.  I really need to go back.”</p><p>Before he can stop himself, a pout touches Jeonghan’s lips.  “What’s so important?”</p><p>“Work stuff.”  He kisses his forehead.  “I’m sorry, angel.  I promise we’ll meet again soon.  For longer.  Somewhere more private.”</p><p>“Just quit your job,” he says, not really kidding, “live off of your savings and appa’s money.”</p><p>He smiles, an amused tilt of his perfect lips that makes Jeonghan’s heart hurt.  “What, so that way I can be at your constant beck and call?  That’s not how this works and you know it.”</p><p>Jeonghan sighs a bit.  “You have to admit, it’d be pretty damn amazing.”</p><p>“It would, but I can’t, angel.”  With that, he pulls away as far as the stall will let him, and heaves a sigh.</p><p>There’s exhaustion in the heavy slope of his shoulders, in the bags under his eyes, in the pale gauntness of his cheeks.  And Jeonghan’s struck with how quickly someone can change in almost a week; sure, Seungcheol was tired when he dropped him off Sunday night, but he didn’t look like this.  Above all Jeonghan is struck with the fact that he <em> cares. </em>  That he’s worried Seungcheol might be overworking himself.</p><p>Jeonghan leans in for a soft kiss.  “What if I come over later?”</p><p>He shakes his head, pieces of his hair falling into his eyes.  “I’m too tired tonight.”</p><p>“Who says we have to have sex?”  He steps forward, closing the distance between them, and reaches out to brush Seungcheol’s hair back.  “Just - let me take care of you or whatever.  You’re clearly stressing and I’m sure you could use a night of just…”</p><p>He trails off when Seungcheol tenses.</p><p>Everything in his stance, in his gaze, makes Jeonghan shut his mouth and he moves back again, feeling a hell of a lot more wounded than he’d care to admit.</p><p>Because apparently he’s crossed a line with his concern.</p><p>It sits, obvious and stewing, on his mind as he watches Seungcheol leave the restroom without another word.  It clings to his thoughts as he lies to Seokwoo about not feeling well.  It sours his face into a scowl as he locks eyes with Seungcheol on his way out of the restaurant.  And it sends him into Seokmin’s DMs at home, ranting and raving - vaguely, of course - about what a dick Choi Seungcheol is.</p><p>He gets over it by the time he’s ready to sleep, and tugs a halfhearted orgasm from his body, still worked up from Seungcheol’s mouth on him.  Definitely didn’t fantasize about Seungcheol fucking him in that bathroom, holding him up with the sheer fucking strength in his body.</p><p>By the time he comes, he’s too pissed off to really register the endorphins or whatever.</p><p>Halfway through he hears his phone ding.  And once he’s cleaned up and not as relaxed as he’d like to be, he checks it.</p><p>
  <em> “would you believe me if I said I was sorry?” </em>
</p><p>It’s past ten o’clock and, suppressing a groan, Jeonghan decides to just call him.  It’d be easier, he hopes, than dealing with this over text.  But the moment Seungcheol picks up, Jeonghan speaks.  “You know what, fuck you Choi.  I was just trying to help and - “</p><p><em> “I know,” </em> he snaps.  <em> “Christ, I know.  Hell, maybe I’m not sorry if this is the way you’re gonna act - “ </em></p><p>“Why the fuck did you text me, then?”  He rakes a hand through his hair, part of him wanting to just hang up and go to bed.  But his dignity - whatever’s left of it - won’t let him.  “You’re being a real dick tonight.  If you didn’t want to spend time with me you should’ve just said something.  But no, you decided to act like a fucking child and storm out of the bathroom.  I mean, what the fuck was that about?”</p><p>Seungcheol sighs, and it crackles over the line.  <em> “God, will you just get over it?” </em></p><p>Jeonghan rolls his eyes even though Seungcheol can’t see; though the immature part of him hopes he can feel it, like some phantom stab to the heart.  “Wow.  Fine then.”</p><p>He pulls the phone away from his ear to hang up - and then he hears it.  A quiet, sad, <em> “Jeonghan, wait.” </em></p><p>So he does.  He brings the phone back to his ear and stands patiently.  Well, maybe not quite so patiently.  But he doesn’t speak.</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry, okay?  I-I just… I’m stressed with work stuff and…” </em>
</p><p>“Then tell me that,” Jeonghan says softly, encouraged by Seungcheol’s gentle tone.  “I can deal with work stress.  I mean, shit, we’re both lawyers.”</p><p>
  <em> “I know, but I’m - I’m really bad at shit like that.  Talking.  So I just - fuck.  When you said we didn’t have to-to have sex I… I kind of panicked.  I’m not used to that.  Especially this - this early.  I mean, we’ve only been doing this for - fuck, not even a week.  I...” </em>
</p><p>Despite himself, despite everything, Jeonghan smiles a bit.  And it warms his insides.  He made the great, incomparable Choi Seungcheol <em> panic? </em>   Is <em> currently </em> making him panic?  God, the power he holds.  “I know.  And I figured you were freaking out a bit.  But you don’t have to with me, okay?  I get it.”</p><p>Seungcheol sighs heavily.  <em> “Thanks.  And hey, I’m sorry if I ruined your date - “ </em></p><p>“You didn’t,” Jeonghan says before he can stop himself.  “Um, I… we weren’t clicking.  It wasn’t gonna go anywhere anyway.”</p><p>
  <em> “Well, I’m sorry about that too.” </em>
</p><p>They descend into silence after this, and Jeonghan’s body relaxes to the sound of Seungcheol’s breathing.  It lulls him into familiar, dangerous territory - territory that leaves his heart exposed for anyone to come and steal it, and Seungcheol is <em> right there. </em>  Right there with his hands open, a smile on his lips, “angel” on his tongue.</p><p>Jeonghan falls asleep like that, to the rhythm of Seungcheol’s breaths.  Just like he spent all of last weekend doing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaah i'm sorry this has taken so long!  but i hope it's spicy enough to make up for that!</p><p>this should go without saying but i'm gonna go ahead and say it anyway: while i've taken great care to make sure that the BDSM relationship depicted in this fic is safe, healthy, and realistic - the sex necessarily is not.  there is no safe sex in this fic which, irl, can be not good depending on the circumstances.</p><p>anyways, grandma mode over.</p><p>tw: possessive behavior (but it gets corrected real quick)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>six.</b>
</p><p>A few days pass much the same as the last week; they’re buried in work and can really only make time for a couple phone calls.  One of these times, Jeonghan calls when Seungcheol’s stuck at the office.  He can’t really blame him for not knowing; it <em> is </em> past seven after all, but he still picks up with an edge to his voice he doesn’t mean.</p><p>But apparently Jeonghan’s desperate enough; he simply moans out a “hyung” and Seungcheol doesn’t even bother checking if his office door is locked before tugging his cock out of his slacks.</p><p>They’re both so wound up, aching for each other, that it doesn’t take long for either of them to come.  And after cleaning up, they stay on the line.  Seungcheol really should hang up and get back to work but he… doesn’t give a shit.  Not with Jeonghan’s heavy breath in his ear, his high-pitched moans echoing through his head.  Yeah, work is definitely his second priority right now.</p><p>“I miss you, hyung,” Jeonghan says softly, and there’s a rustling over the line, like he’s shifting in bed.  “Hate coming without you.”</p><p>The feeling is absolutely mutual, and Seungcheol hates that they work so much.  “Fuck, I wish we could meet soon, angel.”  Maybe he really <em> should </em> quit, how Jeonghan suggested.  Or at the very least, he could take some time off.  Spend it all playing with his sub.  “But I’m too busy this week.  Due in court Monday and there’s still so much work, and then Saturday night I’m going to this stupid fundraiser my brother was supposed to go to - “</p><p>“Is it the restoration project one?”</p><p>Seungcheol raises an eyebrow though it’s only seen by the cum-stained tissues on his desk; he throws them away.  “It is indeed.  How do you - “</p><p>“My friend Joshua works for the organization putting it on,” and Seungcheol can hear the mischievous smile in his voice.  “He’s, um, making me go.  For support.”</p><p>It seems too good to be true, but Seungcheol won’t complain.  Not if it means he’ll get to touch his angel again.  “So we’ll get to see each other after all.”</p><p>Jeonghan laughs softly.  “Mm, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you dressed up.  It’ll be nice.”</p><p>But Seungcheol’s hardly paying attention to his words, not with the way his brain is working.  Not with the ideas he’s getting, ideas that make his cock stir, arousal pool hot in his belly.  “Meet me at my apartment before, angel.  I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>“Ooh.  What is it?”</p><p>“Do you really think I’m so easy?  You’ll have to wait till Saturday.”  Seungcheol closes the lid of his laptop and unplugs it to put it back in his bag.  Work can wait, as well; he’s too wired to focus on his case.  Not when he has to poke around the third room in his apartment and look for something.  “I have to go, angel.  But I’ll see you Saturday, okay?”</p><p>“When do you want me there?”</p><p>He stops in the middle of zipping up his bag and thinks about it for a moment.  “Your big case starts not this Monday, but the next?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Which means you’re not necessarily pressed for time this weekend.”</p><p>“Not… really.”</p><p>Seungcheol licks his lips.  “Then come over as early as you want.  I’ll be working but you can sit on my cock, angel.”</p><p>He moans, and it goes straight to the heat in his gut.  “Hyung…”</p><p>“I can’t guarantee we’ll have time to fuck before the fundraiser,” he murmurs, “but we will afterwards.  I promise, angel.”</p><p>And so they end their call, a bit too much excitement thrumming throughout Seungcheol’s body, and he can’t explain it.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol goes home and searches for the little vibrator he has in mind.  Past him even stored it next to its remote, and the thought of the toy nestled deep inside Jeonghan during the <em> entire </em> fundraiser puts him so on edge that he ends up coming a second time that night.  And the rest of the week is spent in aching, annoying anticipation.  He can’t wait for Saturday, can’t wait to play with Jeonghan again.</p><p>Can’t wait to see him again, and just… be in his presence.</p><p>Which is the most annoying part of all of this.</p><p>They haven’t talked about what went down last weekend, and Seungcheol’s more than happy to keep it that way.  Especially since this isn’t any kind of… relationship.  Sure, they’ll communicate about the important things but in something like this, such intimacy is hardly important.  Jeonghan doesn’t need to know the nitty-gritty, doesn’t need to know why Seungcheol stays so closed off.  It’s best for them both this way.</p><p>So Seungcheol blames his excitement at simply seeing Jeonghan on how desperate he is to be inside him.  It’s that, and nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>The knock on his front door, ten o’clock Saturday morning, sends a shiver through his body and he abandons his breakfast to answer it.  Jeonghan stands there in comfortable clothes, a bag on his shoulder, desire shining in his eyes - and he’s so goddamn beautiful.</p><p>Best of all, he’s all Seungcheol’s.</p><p>He comes in and closes the door behind him, drops his bag on the floor - and then they’re pressed together, Jeonghan’s lips parting beneath Seungcheol’s mouth, hands roaming, tongues and moans mingling in their kiss…  Seungcheol feels as if he stopped breathing when they saw each other last; kissing Jeonghan is like oxygen.  Holding him close, the heat of his body, is like coming up for air after being underwater for too long.  Lungs burning until they get what they need.</p><p>And what Seungcheol needs is Jeonghan.</p><p>He shoves him against the door and swallows the whine he makes, reaching down to hoist Jeonghan up.  Long, slender legs hitch around his hips, and Seungcheol can’t believe he’s going to make them both wait until late tonight to fuck.  It’ll be worth it, of course, but the heat in his body is impatient, greedy.  The lust he feels cries out for Jeonghan, for his perfect body, his tight heat and sweet moans.</p><p>Jeonghan breaks the kiss, fingers in his hair, lips red, breath coming fast and shaky.  He wants to fall apart, Seungcheol can see it in his eyes, but not yet.  Not now.</p><p>“I want you,” Jeonghan murmurs.</p><p>It’s so hard to say no to him when he looks like <em> this, </em> but Seungcheol forces himself to do it anyway.  “Tonight, I swear.”</p><p>He whines again, and <em> pouts. </em>  Fuck.  “Why not now, hyung?  Please?”</p><p>“Because,” he whispers, moving one of his hands to the back of Jeonghan’s pants, sliding his fingers inside, “if I fuck you now…”</p><p>A broken gasp passes Jeonghan’s swollen lips as Seungcheol’s fingertips brush his puckered hole.  And like this, legs wrapped around his hips, he’s completely on display.  Spread open.  It wouldn’t be fair if Seungcheol <em> didn’t </em> touch him.  So he teases, pressing against him, and Jeonghan clings to him as his back arches.  “Oh, hyung - “</p><p>“If I fuck you now, I’m not gonna stop,” he whispers in his ear, holding him tight through the shiver that wracks his slim body.  Holding him as he dips a finger inside him, his cock aching for Jeonghan’s heat.  Fuck, is he <em> tight. </em>  Seungcheol's dry finger meets resistance but he eases it in, slowly, trying not to moan at the way Jeonghan clenches around the digit.  Like the needy thing he is.  “And I have work I need to get done.  So you’re going to be good for me, angel, and behave.  Am I clear?”</p><p>“Hyung…”  His legs flex around Seungcheol’s hips, head tilting forward so that each of his little noises fill Seungcheol’s ear.  “I need you so bad.”</p><p>In all his time doing this, he’s never had a sub that does these things to him.  That makes him feel like this.  He’s prepared to throw all of his responsibilities out his penthouse window if it means he can fuck Jeonghan into his mattress.  It’s <em> dangerous, </em> and so delicious in a way that leaves his head reeling.  Seungcheol has always prided himself on his self-control in situations like these.  But Jeonghan makes him want to abandon everything he’s cultivated as a dom; Jeonghan makes him want to be reckless like no one else ever has.</p><p>In his silence, Jeonghan keeps talking.  Whispering into his ear like the little devil he is, wearing away at Seungcheol’s restraint the way he’s good at.  “Don’t you have paralegals you can give the case to?  Just for today?”</p><p>He does, and it would take just a quick phone call…</p><p>“Come on, hyung,” he whispers, hands curling in Seungcheol’s t-shirt as he clenches around the finger Seungcheol has inside him.  “Mm, it’s been so long.  I need you.”</p><p>He gives in with a snarl, withdrawing his finger, unhooking Jeonghan’s legs from around him - and he forces him to his knees.  Not that it takes much forcing; Jeonghan’s so desperate for him that he sinks down onto the hardwood of his own volition.</p><p>“Suck my cock, angel,” Seungcheol says as he grabs his phone from his pocket, head going rather blank at the way Jeonghan’s eyes shine.  “Quietly.”</p><p>He nods eagerly and pulls down Seungcheol’s pants as Seungcheol finds his paralegal in his contacts.</p><p> </p><p>And so the day is spent.  They wear themselves out in bed, Jeonghan bound - sometimes gagged - and crying out with each thrust of Seungcheol’s hips.  It’s not enough to make up for, what, two weeks without this but that’s okay.  In fact, with each orgasm he achieves, the stress in his head lessens.  He’s not so much worrying about the case as he is focusing on how extra-sensitive Jeonghan is when he’s blindfolded.  It’s fucking <em> divine. </em></p><p>They shower separately, Seungcheol first, and after he’s dried off he gets the vibrator and the remote and waits for Jeonghan.  He comes out of the bathroom still a bit wet, water gathering in all the divots of his perfect body, tempting Seungcheol to lick him dry… but he doesn’t.  Just sits quietly on the bed.</p><p>“What’s that?” Jeonghan asks softly, turning towards his bag resting by the door.</p><p>“The surprise.  Come here, angel.”</p><p>He does as he’s told - god, like always - and sits on Seungcheol’s lap still naked.  They’ve fucked enough today that Seungcheol’s dick doesn’t immediately stir against his sweats at the action, but almost.  And Jeonghan smiles at him.  Kisses him slowly, fingers winding through his still-damp hair.</p><p>“I want you to wear this for me tonight,” Seungcheol murmurs when they break their kiss, showing it to him.</p><p>Jeonghan bites his lip, eyes darkening.  “It’s a vibrator?”</p><p>“Yes.  Made to rest right against your prostate, angel.”  He nips at Jeonghan’s neck, and he likes the way his own soap smells on Jeonghan’s skin.  It’s a scent he can definitely get used to.  “I’ll have the remote all night.”</p><p>“What if someone hears it?” he says, squirming just a bit in that way he does when he’s nervous.</p><p>“They won’t.  It’s very quiet, very discreet.”  He pulls back to meet Jeonghan’s gaze, squeezing his hip with his free hand.  “But if you don’t want to, angel, you don’t have to.”</p><p>He blushes, ears tinged pink.  “I want to.  It’ll make this damn thing somewhat enjoyable.”</p><p>Seungcheol smiles and kisses him quickly, desire once again settling in him at the thought of this inside Jeonghan.  Of them being the only two that know about it.  Their own dirty little secret.  “Go get the lube, angel, so I can put it in you.”</p><p>He slides off Seungcheol’s lap almost too impatiently, back as fast as he could be with the bottle of lube in his hands.  And when Seungcheol tells him to bend over he does, with his hands on his knees.</p><p>Seungcheol coats two fingers and the vibrator and then presses them inside Jeonghan.  He’s still stretched from the three or four rounds they had but, better safe than sorry, right?  This way, Seungcheol gets to go slow.  Gets to tease him like he wanted to earlier, but his lust had been so demanding.  He presses the toy against Jeonghan’s insides, searching for his prostate -</p><p>Jeonghan gasps, back bowing.  “Ah - hyung - “</p><p>There.  He smirks to himself as he withdraws his fingers, as he pulls Jeonghan onto his lap.  “How does that feel, angel?”</p><p>“Are you gonna turn it on?” he asks breathlessly.</p><p>“At the fundraiser.”  He wraps dry fingers around Jeonghan’s hardening cock, gives him a few tight strokes.  “What a good boy you are, angel.  Always so eager for me.  Taking everything I give you so well.”</p><p>He shivers on Seungcheol’s lap, leaning back against him, hand wrapping around his.  Long, thin fingers flex around Seungcheol’s urging him on as his cock hardens fully.  “Hyungie…”</p><p>The praise comes so easily, Seungcheol finds, brought on by how <em> horny </em> it always makes Jeonghan.  How easily he always submits.  How wonderfully he opens up for him.  “I’m always so proud of you, Jeonghannie,” he whispers in his ear.  “My sweet, perfect angel.”</p><p>Pre-cum dribbles warmly onto his fingers.</p><p>Jeonghan whines.</p><p>“Mm, look at you,” Seungcheol murmurs, and he has to admit that this is a turn on for him too.  The way Jeonghan just loses himself so beautifully.  It makes Seungcheol’s insides twist.  “Are you gonna come again, angel?  Just from hyung stroking your pretty little cock and praising you?”</p><p>He ruts a bit, his ass on Seungcheol’s thigh, and there’s no doubt he’s close.  “Hy-hyung, I - I’m gonna…”</p><p>Seungcheol moves his hand from Jeonghan’s cock and holds his hips tightly, keeping him in place.  It takes almost all of his self-control - fuck, he’d just love to see Jeonghan come into his fist - but it needs to be done.  He’s let Jeonghan have free reign today; he’s given in to his sub too easily.  So he calms Jeonghan down with a few kisses along his neck, soft whispers of “tonight, I promise” - and then they get ready.</p><p>After some deep kisses that leave Seungcheol’s entire soul aching (he can’t help himself; Jeonghan looks fucking <em> delectable </em> in that suit of his), they leave, taking their separate cars.</p><p>Seungcheol has the vibrator remote in his inside suit pocket, just waiting to use it.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive at about the same time; Jeonghan hugs a handsome man by the entrance who is probably his friend Joshua.  They’re incredibly close together, soft laughter bubbling up between them, and Seungcheol can’t help the streak of jealousy that passes through him at the sight.  Well, truth be told he probably <em> could </em> help it.  But he doesn’t want to.  Not when Jeonghan’s got a vibrator up his ass.  <em> Seungcheol’s </em> vibrator.</p><p>He smirks to himself.  Speaking of…</p><p>He reaches into his suit pocket and takes out the remote, pushing it into his pants pocket as he walks towards Jeonghan.  Thumb hovering over the power button, he speaks.</p><p>“Well, look who it is.”</p><p>He turns on the vibrator in the same breath.</p><p>Jeonghan jumps and turns to look at him, no doubt too busy trying to process the pleasure that’s wracking his system now; there’s not a shred of annoyance on his beautiful face.  Not like there was either when they accidentally met at the restaurant last week.</p><p>Seungcheol likes it.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Choi-ssi?” he gets out, sounding only a little bit breathless.</p><p>“I’m here to support this lovely cause, of course.”  He steps closer, and the friend’s eyes narrow.  Ah, now Seungcheol recognizes him.  From the bar, the first night he and Jeonghan fucked.  Every time he’d looked at Seungcheol it’d been with nothing less than contempt.  Tonight isn’t any different and, Seungcheol has to admit, he likes it.  Mostly because Jeonghan doesn’t hate him anymore, at least not when he’s got Seungcheol’s cock up his ass.  Really, Seungcheol likes their little secret.  Likes the edge it gives him over everyone else.  “And why are you here, Yoon-ssi?”</p><p>His eyes narrow a bit, still darkened with lust as if they hadn’t spent all day fucking.  How lovely.  “What’s that tone supposed to mean?”</p><p>Seungcheol chuckles softly and he finds it so easy to slip into this role.  Maybe… maybe he gets off on it.  Maybe, with Jeonghan’s consent of course, they’ll have to explore this in the bedroom; Seungcheol demeaning him.  He imagines it’ll go over well.  With a light sigh and gentle fingers that want to be so much rougher, he grabs Jeonghan’s lapel.  Lets his eyes wander.  Truly, he’s aching.  As much as he loves this secret, he wants to pull Jeonghan close.  Wants to nose his neck, slide his hand into his pocket.  Show the world that this lovely, beautiful man is all his, and no one else’s.</p><p>“All I meant,” he murmurs, teasing his fingers along the buttons of Jeonghan’s shirt, while he presses his other thumb on the remote’s ‘up’ button a couple times (Jeonghan bites his lip and shifts towards him ever so slightly), “is that you don’t look half bad tonight.”</p><p>Jeonghan slaps his hand away with a well-trained scowl, though his own hand trembles softly.  “Leave me alone, and quit being so creepy.  It’s not a good look on you.”</p><p>“No?”  He steps away, briefly catching the way Joshua’s upper lip curls in disgust.  “Well, have a good time, Yoon-ssi.  I’ll see you around, hmm?”</p><p>He turns and walks away, then, feeling Jeonghan’s eyes on him.</p><p>And he can hear Jeonghan’s moan in his head when he presses the ‘up’ button on the remote once more.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after, they sit down to dinner.  Seungcheol recognizes some people at his table, including a former junior partner at his father’s firm.  But he’s more interested in Jeonghan sitting a few feet away, squirming in his seat.  No doubt the vibrations are beginning to get to him and Seungcheol smirks when he sees Jeonghan strategically place his hands in his lap.  He’s so… precious.  So well-behaved.  It brings a smile to Seungcheol’s lips and he can’t wait to get Jeonghan alone again.  Can’t wait to praise the shit out of him the way he deserves.</p><p>Maybe… maybe that ought to worry him a bit.  He’s never felt this way about a sub so early before.  Like he just wants to… treasure him.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>A light chuckle from his right side grabs his focus and he glances at his old coworker, a man by the name of Dawon.  He used to be one of Seungcheol’s closest friends, actually, before work and life got in the way and pulled them apart.  Physical distance hadn’t helped either; Dawon spending ten of the last twelve months in Gwangju made things difficult.  But Seungcheol remembers how he would rant and complain to Dawon about how annoying Yoon Jeonghan was.  How Dawon would always smirk and say, “at least he’s hot, right?”  (Seungcheol had always disagreed vehemently; too worried that he’d be caught lusting after his self-proclaimed enemy.)</p><p>And now, Dawon’s eyes sweep Jeonghan’s profile rather hungrily.</p><p>Seungcheol shifts in his chair and turns up the vibrator again.  It makes Jeonghan jump, a blush spreading across his cheeks.  But he keeps his eyes forward.</p><p>“That’s Yoon Jeonghan, right?” Dawon whispers, trying not to be heard over the current speech being given.  “Goddamn, he looks good.”</p><p>Seungcheol sighs and glances at his friend.  “Do you really think I care?”</p><p>“What, you still hate the guy?”  Dawon chuckles lightly, eyes still checking Jeonghan out.  “I mean, look at him.  You can’t tell me that he wouldn’t make a good fuck.”</p><p>“Are you really talking about this right now?” Seungcheol snaps, as if Jeonghan doesn’t have one of his vibrators up his ass right now.  “We’re at a fundraiser, you pervert.”</p><p>“So?  Maybe I’ll talk to him afterwards, see if I can’t take him home.”</p><p>Seungcheol frowns but masks it quickly with another sigh.  Honestly, screw Dawon for even <em> thinking </em> about this.  “What, you’re telling me you really want to fuck Yoon Jeonghan?”</p><p>“You’re telling me you don’t?  He’s your type.”</p><p>To his credit, Dawon <em> is </em> right; Jeonghan is exactly his type.  Which is why Seungcheol had spent all day fucking him.  But that’s not the point, and he merely scowls, trying to focus his attention on the speaker rather than going off on Dawon or taking Jeonghan somewhere they can be alone.  Either way, he feels like he’s going to lose his mind.</p><p> </p><p>The dinner seems to go on for six hours (Seungcheol spends most of it spacing out, playing with the remote in his pocket to the point where Jeonghan sends him a few quick, half-assed scowls) but then it’s done and onto socializing and the silent auction.  Seungcheol tries to keep his distance from Jeonghan but that proves incredibly hard when Dawon insists on talking to him.  He follows Jeonghan around like a dog, eager for any scrap of attention he can give.  To Jeonghan’s credit, he’s as good an actor as he is a lawyer; he seems invested in what Dawon has to say, even laughing and touching his arm from time to time.  <em> Flirting. </em></p><p>It should make Seungcheol smug, but Jeonghan seems… sincere.  Like he means it.</p><p>Which just pisses Seungcheol off.</p><p>After about forty-five minutes of this, Seungcheol has turned the vibrator up all the way.  It leaves Jeonghan’s legs trembling, his gait stuttering, and Seungcheol can see the edges of his erection over the not so subtle placement of his wine glass.  <em> Good, </em> he thinks.  Maybe it’ll remind Jeonghan who he belongs to, that he shouldn’t be flirting with someone else.</p><p>Then their eyes meet.  Jeonghan’s are hard, dark with something that <em> isn’t </em> lust, the rest of his features twisted up in a scowl.  Great.</p><p>Seungcheol motions towards the bathroom which is, like last time, empty.  Thankfully.</p><p>As soon as they’re in there, Seungcheol locks the door and presses up against Jeonghan.  Cups his dick through his pants and Jeonghan moans, even though he looked angry a few moments ago.  It only adds fuel to the fire; Seungcheol sucks a mark into the back of his neck and he’s mad, too.</p><p>“Why are you flirting with Song Dawon?” he asks quietly.</p><p>Jeonghan shudders in his arms; the pressure on his clothed cock and the vibrations inside him must be torturous.  “I-I thought I could - you said I could date if I wanted to.”</p><p>What an idiot he’d been for saying that.  And he knows it too.  They both do.  But there’s no turning back now, not when doing so would result in Jeonghan realizing the way he feels.  He undoes Jeonghan’s slacks and slides his hand inside them, cupping Jeonghan through his underwear.  There’s a wet spot on the fabric that makes him groan.  “Sure, but Dawon doesn’t want to date you.  He wants to take you home and fuck you.”</p><p>Jeonghan reaches for his wrist, tries to stop him from touching him - but Seungcheol grabs his hand, and the other, and holds them at the small of his back with his free one.  Effectively binding him.  Jeonghan shivers.  “So if he <em> didn’t </em> want to fuck me, I could flirt with him?  Or would you still be a dick about it?”</p><p>He sighs heavily and stills his hand, gripping Jeonghan’s cock.  “You’re pushing your luck, angel.  I don’t want to have to punish you when we get home but - “</p><p>“Let me go.”</p><p>He does, knowing that somewhere along the way, he fucked up.  But he can’t stop; it’s like a disease.  An out of body experience.  He watches himself hurt and insult and mess things up and there’s nothing he can do.  So he faces Jeonghan with a scowl.  “What, are you mad at me now?”</p><p>“Of course I am!”  He takes a few staggering steps and Seungcheol’s reminded that the vibrator still rests inside him.  But he doesn’t do anything about it.  “First you ruined my fucking date with Seokwoo last week.  And now you’re throwing a fit because I’m flirting with someone at a fundraiser?”  He scoffs, a fire in his eyes that Seungcheol normally likes.  But now… it pisses him off.  “If you want this to be something more than it is, you need to tell me.  I’m not gonna play these fucking games, Seungcheol.”</p><p>“You’re still mad about that Kim Seokwoo shit?”  He scoffs too, remembering how quickly and easily Jeonghan had submitted to him in the bathroom.  How bored he’d looked at the table.  But maybe his anger wasn’t about Kim Seokwoo specifically.  Whatever.  Not like Seungcheol cares.  “I mean, what do you want me to do, Jeonghan?”</p><p>“I want you to be honest with me!  So tell me right now, Seungcheol.”  He moves close again so that they have no choice but to look each other in the eyes.  Though Seungcheol would really rather not.  “Do you want me for yourself, or not?  Because I am <em> not </em> playing these games anymore.  I’m not doing this passive-aggressive possessive bullshit.  Tell me now.”</p><p>Seungcheol isn’t backing down and he knows this will only be bad.  But he can’t give in.  Can’t show the weakness Jeonghan asks of him.  So he backs away.  “Fine.  You wanna flirt with him?  Go flirt with him.”</p><p>Jeonghan isn’t backing down, either; glaring at Seungcheol with his jaw set firmly, eyes hard.  “What if I want to sleep with him?”</p><p>This is an impasse; whatever Seungcheol says now will define their relationship and he knows that.  But he cannot give Jeonghan what he’s asking for.  Even if he wanted to.  “Take off your pants,” he says evenly.</p><p>“Excuse m - “</p><p>“I said,” he snaps, louder, firmer, “take your pants off.  Now.”</p><p>Glaring, he does as he’s told.  Pulls his slacks down with the most indignant look on his face.  It might be funny if they weren’t so mad at each other.  Seungcheol stalks towards him and turns the vibrator off.  Immediately Jeonghan’s body slackens and Seungcheol leads him to the counter.  Bends him over and slips two fingers inside him.</p><p>Jeonghan whines softly, gripping the counter as Seungcheol reaches for the vibrator.  And holy shit, he’s so goddamn hot and tight… clenching around his fingers like this.  Arching his back like this.  Seungcheol wants him, wants to take him home.  But he’s lost that right, now.  Once again Jeonghan is mad at him for something that could’ve been prevented.</p><p>Seungcheol isn’t blind to the pattern, of course he’s not.  But he’s not giving in.  Can’t give in.</p><p>Once he can grab the vibrator he pulls it out.  Tugs Jeonghan’s pants back up.  Then he heads to the sink to clean the toy.</p><p>They stand in silence, regarding each other in the mirror, and an apology rises up like bile in Seungcheol’s throat.  But he can’t - won’t - voice it, so he swallows it back down.</p><p>“Go fuck him,” he says instead, voice hoarse over the rush of water from the faucet.  “I don’t care.”</p><p>Jeonghan looks at him one last time before storming out of the bathroom, something shining in his eyes.  Tears, perhaps?</p><p>Scowling to himself, Seungcheol pushes the thought from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He leaves the fundraiser pretty soon after that; seeing Dawon’s arm around Jeonghan seals the deal and before he knows it, he’s on his way to the office.  Going home just means he’ll drown in thoughts about Jeonghan, but if he can keep himself busy - and get some work done while he’s at it - that would be better.  This time of night on a Saturday, the building is empty so he just holes himself up in his office.  Turns on his laptop and buries himself in his case.</p><p>Maybe ten minutes in, he gets a rather triumphant text from Dawon that tells him that he’s taking Yoon Jeonghan home.</p><p>So Seungcheol works until he’s bleary-eyed, until his head is pounding, until he can barely see, but it’s not enough.  All he can think about is Jeonghan.  Jeonghan being touched by Dawon.  Sucking his cock.  Spread out beneath him, taking his fingers so well - he’d be so sore, so open already…  Would he submit to Dawon the way he does to Seungcheol?  Would he enjoy himself?</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He hates this.</p><p>He really needs to stop opening his big, fat mouth.  Really needs to learn how to… open up.  Be vulnerable.  Fuck, not like Jeonghan would take him back after this.  No, he keeps messing it.  And if he were Jeonghan, he would not give himself another chance.</p><p>But he wants to <em> try. </em></p><p>And the thought is probably the most terrifying one Seungcheol’s ever had.</p><p> </p><p>The drive to Jeonghan’s apartment is quiet this time of night, rain falling softly on the windshield.  He turns off the radio and just… thinks.  Rehearses what he’ll say to Jeonghan, and then rewrites it in his mind.  Again and again.  Because none of it sounds <em> right. </em></p><p>When he gets to the complex, he tries the callpad that corresponds to his apartment number.  Nothing.  Either Jeonghan’s ignoring him or… he’s still with Dawon.</p><p>So Seungcheol does something even stupider than he’s done all day - and sits and waits in his car.</p><p>As long as he needs to.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on his car window startles him awake; he blinks in the dim light of the parking garage - and Jeonghan’s sweet face.  Though there’s a glare on his features that Seungcheol’s so used to, after knowing him for almost four years.  Stretching as best as he can in his tiny Tesla, he rolls down the window.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” Jeonghan asks immediately, standing with his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Um,” Seungcheol’s sleep-addled brain struggles to work.  “Um, I needed to see you.”</p><p>Jeonghan frowns at him, eyes sweeping his face.  “Were you here all night?”</p><p>He nods slowly, pretending not to acknowledge how fucking desperate that makes him seem.  Jesus.  “Can I - can I come in?”</p><p>After another analyzing look, Jeonghan sighs heavily but nods.  And so, they go upstairs.  Throughout the journey there, Seungcheol tries his best to avert his eyes.  But Jeonghan looks as fucky as he feels.  Bags under his eyes, hair messed up, still in his suit from last night, ragged as it was now.  Seungcheol can’t help but wonder.  He sure as hell isn’t going to say anything, though.</p><p>Jeonghan’s apartment is everything he expected it to be: a bit on the messy side, full of cute trinkets and old, mismatched furniture.  It has that homey, comfy feel to it.  Something Seungcheol’s never really known.</p><p>They sit on his couch, on opposite sides, looking at anything and everything except each other.  Until finally, Jeonghan speaks.</p><p>“You can’t keep doing this, you know,” he murmurs, and his voice is a lot softer than Seungcheol expected.  Than he deserves.  “Acting like an asshole and expecting me to forgive you.”</p><p>Of course, but it’s all Seungcheol seems able to do.  “I know,” he says, looking at a dark spot on Jeonghan’s carpet.  “I know, and… for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jeonghan sighs heavily.  “Look, you told me this whole dom/sub thing was about communication.  So communicate with me, Seungcheol.  Talk to me.  Why have you been so… jealous lately?”</p><p>Why indeed.  He shifts on the couch, tugging one of his legs beneath the other, and tries to find the words.  A part of him not so helpfully suggests that maybe it’s not something he can figure out for himself; that it’ll take several sessions with a therapist.  But they don’t have that, and if he wants to salvage what he has with Jeonghan…</p><p>“I don’t… I don’t know, okay?”  He fidgets with his hands, with a loose thread on his slacks - also the same ones from last night.  “I can’t put it into words.”</p><p>“Well, try.”</p><p>Jeonghan’s voice is harsh.  Finally.  Exactly what he deserves.  “I…”  He swallows, takes a breath, breaks the thread from his pants, wraps it around his finger till it turns purple.  And then he speaks, his voice as small as he feels.  “I don’t like seeing you with other people.  I don’t like the thought of someone else putting their hands on you.”</p><p>“Then why did you say I could date if you didn’t mean it?”</p><p>“I did though,” he whispers.  “I meant it, back then.  I just… it usually works out.  I’ve done this enough times that I figured this would be the same.  Pure sex, no feelings.  But…”  He ventures a glance up at Jeonghan, at his softening eyes, at the hard set of his shoulders.  “But I guess I didn’t take into account the fact that there were already feelings there, between us.”</p><p>Jeonghan raises an eyebrow.  “Feelings of hate.”</p><p>“But they were still <em> feelings. </em>  And… I don’t know.  Spending that time with you, teaching you, guiding you, taking care of you…”</p><p>“Because you knew me.  You’ve always been attracted to me.”</p><p>He nods, looking back at his hands again.  “We’ve only been doing this for two weeks, Jeonghan.  Two <em> weeks.” </em></p><p>The couch squeaks and shifts - and then Jeonghan’s sitting on his lap.  Like instinct, Seungcheol reaches for him.  Holds onto him.  Brushes his hair from his eyes.  “If it makes you feel better,” Jeonghan murmurs, “I feel the same.  I can’t explain it but… I don’t like being away from you.”</p><p>Seungcheol sighs softly, squeezing Jeonghan’s hips.  “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he murmurs.  “Last night, with Dawon… god, it was awful.  All I wanted was you.  And - and when we’re apart… you’re all I can think about.  Last weekend, after Seokwoo?  I meant what I said.  That I wanted to go home with you.  That I wanted to make you feel better.”</p><p>“I don’t deserve you,” Seungcheol whispers, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.</p><p>“No, you really don’t.”</p><p>“But I… I think I want to try.”</p><p>Jeonghan smiles softly, reaching up to touch his face with gentle fingertips; shivers run through Seungcheol’s body and he leans into his touch.  “I want to come up with new terms.  This time, there’s nothing open about this.  Okay?  For either of us.  I don’t want anyone else, you don’t want me to have anyone else.”</p><p>“I can agree to that,” Seungcheol murmurs, and Jeonghan’s fingertips slide down to his lips.  He kisses them softly.  “What else, angel?”</p><p>“I want you to be honest with me.”</p><p>As soon as the words leave his mouth, Seungcheol tries to hide.  Tries to get away and withdraw into himself -</p><p>But Jeonghan’s there, shushing him softly with the lightest of kisses, the gentlest of touches.  He brings him back in that way of his, and Seungcheol definitely doesn’t deserve him.  “I don’t need you to be honest with me now, okay?  Just… when you’re ready.”</p><p>Seungcheol sighs once more but leans in again, feeling drawn to him.  Feeling as if he can’t get enough of him.  “This is becoming a lot more relationshippy than I wanted.”</p><p>“Is that okay?” Jeonghan asks with those bright eyes of his.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he says truthfully.  “I think for now… I’m okay.”</p><p>Jeonghan smirks and leans back, his hand sliding down Seungcheol’s chest.  “And apparently, all it took was me fucking some random guy.”</p><p>Seungcheol makes a face at him, though it falters as Jeonghan’s hand travels further down.  “Did he really fuck you?”</p><p>“You mean, did he really put his cock in me?  Yes.  He did.”</p><p>He scowls despite the long, beautiful fingers unbuttoning his pants and tries to meet Jeonghan’s gaze.  But he’s focusing, biting his lower lip.  “Well, looks like I’ll just have to fuck you, too.  Remind you who you belong to.”</p><p>“Right here, hyung?”  He grins wickedly, eyes glinting in the lowlight of his apartment.  “I don’t have any lube.”</p><p>“Then let’s go to your bedroom.”</p><p>“Ew no.  My bed is terrible.  Let’s uh go to your place.  And then afterwards, you can work and I’ll warm your cock.”</p><p>When they get up from the couch they share a deep kiss, and Seungcheol holds him so close.  Pulls back and resists the urge to nuzzle his nose, though it’s definitely tempting.</p><p>“I’m sorry about last night,” he murmurs.  “I-I should’ve been upfront with you.”</p><p>“You should have, but it’s okay.  You’re being upfront with me now.”</p><p>Which is enough, for the time being.  Seungcheol knows that eventually he’ll need to open up, he’ll need to let Jeonghan into parts of himself he’s kept locked away for so long.  But not today, not now.  And that’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>When they get to Seungcheol’s apartment Jeonghan simply makes his way to his bedroom like he owns the place, and Seungcheol heads into that third room to find something for them to… play with.  In the car, Jeonghan decided he wanted to be bound, however they were going to fuck.  So Seungcheol grabs some silk rope - as well as a blindfold.  Just in case.</p><p>Upon returning to the room, he finds Jeonghan already naked and rifling through his bedside table for lube.  Seungcheol stands in the doorframe and just watches him for a moment.  The way his lithe body moves, the way leaning over the bed to grab the lube spreads his asscheeks a bit.  The mark Seungcheol left on the back of his neck is still there and he likes looking at it.  Wants to bite it.</p><p>“Look at you,” he murmurs, and Jeonghan turns his head to meet his gaze, a coy smile spreading across his lips.</p><p>“Like what you see?”</p><p>“You know I do.”  He crosses the room and gets onto the bed, making his way over to Jeonghan, practically on his hands and knees.  Pressing two fingers against his hole, he smirks - and Jeonghan’s breath stutters.  “Mm, you took quite a lot of cock yesterday, angel.  Sure you’re up for this?”</p><p>A breathless chuckle leaves his lips.  “Your dick always hurts a bit, hyung.  What else is new?”</p><p>Seungcheol shifts to press a kiss against the small of his back.  “If it’s too much, angel…”</p><p>“I know, I know,” he murmurs.  “My safe word.”</p><p>He hands over the lube and Seungcheol opens it, drizzles some onto his fingers as well as Jeonghan’s hole - and he revels in the way Jeonghan shivers.  The way this feels so… <em> natural. </em>  This is what Seungcheol is best at; not feelings, not love.  But sex.  It’s raw and primal and instinctual, and he knows where he stands, where Jeonghan stands.  No surprises, nothing new.</p><p>It’s perfect.</p><p>“I want you to ride me,” he says softly, pressing two fingers inside Jeonghan right off the bat.  But there’s not much resistance from his body; the slide is slow and slick, absolutely what Seungcheol needs.  “Bound and blindfolded.”</p><p>Jeonghan whines, but from Seungcheol’s words or the press of his fingertips against his prostate, Seungcheol isn’t sure.  “But that kind of defeats the purpose of me riding you.”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“Watching your, nngh, facial - expressions.  The way your muscles flex as you hold me.”</p><p>Seungcheol chuckles and it sounds dark to his ears, the way Jeonghan likes; sure enough, he shivers once more, and Seungcheol wants to just <em> devour </em> him.  So he presses a third finger inside him, taking care to slowly stroke at his inner walls, make Jeonghan ache.  “Ah but angel, I’m the dom here.  Not a service top.  The purpose of you riding me is so I can watch you completely fall apart on my cock.  Listen to you whine to let you touch me.  Listen to you beg to take the blindfold off so you can see me.  And knowing that I have complete control over you, angel.”</p><p>He gasps, pressing back against Seungcheol’s hand.  “Hyung, I - I need you.”</p><p>Something sparks in Seungcheol’s brain and he stills his fingers.  “Jeonghan, do I have your consent to be… rough with you?”</p><p>“Yes,” he moans, “just fuck me.”</p><p>“No, not like that.  Like… demeaning you.  Calling you a slut.”</p><p>Jeonghan bucks his hips, searching for friction that Seungcheol won’t give him, not until he has his consent - or doesn’t.  “I… yeah, hyung.  Yeah, I’m your - I’m your little slut.”</p><p>Grinning to himself, Seungcheol moves his fingers again.  Strokes Jeonghan’s prostate slowly.  Every time they fuck, Jeonghan always does something new that surprises him.  He likes it.  “You are, aren’t you?  My little cockslut.”  At this rate, it won’t take Jeonghan long to cum.  He knows that, can feel it in the way Jeonghan clenches around him.  So he takes mercy on his angel and withdraws his fingers.  Kisses his asscheek, nips at the soft skin.  Later, or maybe in the morning before work, he’ll spend some time eating him out.  But right now, he needs something else.  Something more.</p><p>He climbs off the bed to grab the rope and the blindfold and then he comes back to lay down next to Jeonghan.  The kiss he’s given is slow and worshipping, as if Jeonghan’s intent on devouring him from the inside out.  And then they shift, Seungcheol resting back against the pillows while Jeonghan gets on his knees with his back to Seungcheol.  Working quickly, Seungcheol takes Jeonghan’s wrists and pulls them behind him before wrapping the bindings around them.  The knot is tight when he plucks it and he presses a kiss to Jeonghan’s neck, desire pooling in his belly.</p><p>“Sit on my cock now, angel,” he whispers.</p><p>“Like this?  Or facing you?”  There’s a tremble to his voice that Seungcheol loves.</p><p>It’s a tough decision; would he rather see Jeonghan’s cock red and hard, leaking precum as his mouth falls open, or would he rather watch his own cock disappear inside Jeonghan’s pretty little hole?  After a few moments he chooses the former and Jeonghan positions himself.</p><p>And then sinks down.</p><p>It draws moans from them both, Jeonghan’s high-pitched and breathy, Seungcheol’s low and throaty as he’s surrounded by slick, tight heat.  This is the best part of sex, he’s certain.  Not prep, not orgasms - but this.  When they become one.  It’s a moment he took for granted with his other subs, but there’s just something about the way Jeonghan feels that makes Seungcheol see stars every single time he enters him.</p><p>“Y-You’re so big, hyung,” Jeonghan whines, body arching spectacularly in his pleasure.</p><p>“And you take me so well.”  He squeezes Jeonghan’s hips before reaching towards the edge of the bed, where the blindfold is waiting.  “Ready for this, angel?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Seungcheol shifts a bit so that he can reach; Jeonghan ducks down and they meet halfway.  With deft fingers Seungcheol wraps the blindfold around his head and then skims his hands down Jeonghan’s chest, his abdomen.  Everything about him is perfect to touch and one of these days he will dedicate as much time as it’ll take to memorize every inch of him.  But right now, this is what they need.</p><p>He lets Jeonghan do all the work at first, and he rolls his hips quickly from the start.  No doubt he’s chasing his desire from yesterday, desire that only Seungcheol can seem to quench, and he’s content to watch.  Hands on Jeonghan’s slender hips, he simply lays there.  Something in his brain reminds him that this is pretty much exactly what a service top does, but he argues back that most service tops don’t have their bottoms bound and blindfolded.  No, they both know that this is torturous for Jeonghan as it is pleasurable for Seungcheol.  And that’s the point; like everything they do, this is a power play.  Meant to remind them both of their places.</p><p>“Slower, angel,” Seungcheol whispers.  “Take your time, hmm?”</p><p>He shakes his head, pieces of his hair hanging over the blindfold.  “I don’t - I can’t, hyung.  Need you.”</p><p>Seungcheol holds his hips tight, stopping his movements; Jeonghan responds with a rather irritated noise ripped from the back of his throat.  “Don’t start getting greedy, or I’ll have to punish you.”</p><p>“No,” he whines, looking so goddamn desperate on his cock.</p><p>“Then relax, angel.”  He reaches up and brushes Jeonghan’s hair back, tucks some of the longer strands behind his ear.  Jeonghan nuzzles against his hand.  “Do as hyung says, and go slow.”</p><p>“Okay,” he breathes.</p><p>He really is obedient, sometimes he just needs reminding.  This is one of those moments, and he submits so well.  Slow rolls of his hips now that leave them both shaking because like this, Seungcheol’s so deep inside him.  Jeonghan’s squeezing his cock so tight, thighs twitching as he holds himself up.  All sharp angles and slender limbs, heavy breaths and beautiful moans.</p><p>“Wanna see you, hyung.”</p><p>Seungcheol smirks to himself.  As if on cue.</p><p>“No,” he says.  “Now keep going, angel.  I bet you wanna come so bad, don’t you?  Want to come on hyung’s cock?”</p><p>Shit, they fucked three times yesterday but it feels like it’s been so much longer since then.  Like an entire lifetime’s passed.  Seungcheol simultaneously loves and hates that; every single time he’s with Jeonghan it’s like the first and it leaves his head spinning, his insides coiling with white-hot heat.  He’s both boneless and tensed, as if waiting for some sort of welcome danger.  Whatever it is, it’ll take him apart but he <em> wants </em> it.  Needs it.  Craves it.  No matter the cost.</p><p>Jeonghan increases his pace, staccato moans matching his desperate movements, and it doesn’t take much for him to reach the edge.  Doesn’t take much for Seungcheol, either.  Watching Jeonghan lose himself and give in to his most base needs really gets him going.  With shaking hands he reaches up to undo the blindfold and Jeonghan’s sweet eyes snap open, finding his gaze.</p><p>This is how they come; looking at each other.</p><p>There’s something so intimate about it, about having Jeonghan like this, and coupled with everything else, it’s enough for Seungcheol to reach his high.  He spills inside Jeonghan, every single muscle in his body tightening, in the same moment that Jeonghan orgasms too.  His come dribbles warm and white onto Seungcheol’s stomach as their breath evens out, as their moans echo through the bedroom.  As Seungcheol slowly lifts Jeonghan from his softening cock.</p><p> </p><p>They clean up in the shower, mostly so that Seungcheol has an excuse to let Jeonghan use his soap again, and then they find their way back into bed.  It’s practically routine for them at this point; rough, desperate fucks, warm water, and then sleep.  Except this time it’s maybe eleven a.m. and Seungcheol still has work to do.  So, true to his word, Jeonghan ignores the soreness no doubt plaguing his body and warms Seungcheol’s cock while he works.  Like last time, he’s nuzzled into Seungcheol’s neck, a soft weight on his lap, hot around his dick.</p><p>It’s only the teeniest bit distracting.</p><p>Soon, though, Jeonghan falls asleep like this and Seungcheol’s left to his own devices.  Left to his wandering brain and the way it seems to short circuit when he glances at Jeonghan’s profile, tucked into his neck.</p><p>This is that welcome danger he’s been waiting for.  This is what will rend him limb from limb, take him apart until he’s stripped bare, until he’s whatever Jeonghan wants him to be.</p><p>Ironic, that Seungcheol would allow himself to be put in a position like this, where he’s the one submitting.  But it’d happened too quickly, too quietly, and now he’s in deep.</p><p>Is it truly so bad?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>13.6k... that's like three chapters in one, jesus</p><p>tw: bad parenting.  and by that i mean, emotional/verbal abuse, most of it implied, but it's still there. it's also brief, just at the beginning of the chapter!</p><p>enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>seven.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Monday comes, and Seungcheol’s case goes well.  Better than he thought it would, really (which may or may not be due to Jeonghan and his influence; he’d checked the case last night, still warming Seungcheol’s cock, and made notes and edits.  Notes and edits that… may have led to him winning but he’ll never tell Jeonghan that) and he wants to celebrate by bending Jeonghan over his mattress and eating him out until they’re both too hard to handle it.  But his father finds him when he gets back to the firm, clasps a broad hand on his shoulder, and invites him out to dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol learned long ago, in his youth, that if Choi Sangsik asks something of you… well, he’s not really asking.  Every word out of the man’s mouth, in the court and out, is controlled, carefully calculated.  Every smile and affectionate </span>
  <em>
    <span>“son”</span>
  </em>
  <span> is contrived, created solely to make Seungcheol feel better about whatever the hell it is they need to talk about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he locks his phone, midway through a rather horny text to Jeonghan, and agrees to meet his father for dinner with a similar smile on his face.  The stretch of it, foreign in its fictitiousness, makes his face ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if his father feels the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The restaurant Sangsik chooses is the one they always go to; some upscale place in Gangnam that Seungcheol long ago forgot the name of.  They sit at a table tucked against a back corner and the window beside them offers a lovely view of the nightlife in this neighborhood.  Everyone is sleek and put together and not a thing feels out of place.  Hell, as he sees a couple walk by, Seungcheol can’t help but wonder if Jeonghan might enjoy a place like this.  Probably not, he decides immediately afterward.  He seems like the hole in the wall chicken place kind of guy, getting drunk on a concoction of beer and soju.  Walking home red-cheeked and leaving slurred stories unfinished in between giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol might be able to get used to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you smiling about, son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father’s voice, always on the harsh side of quiet once they're alone, cuts through his thoughts and he clears his throat.  Sure enough, there’s a smile on his face, though it clears up the moment he looks at his father.  “Um,” he tries, stuttering like a scared little boy beneath those sharp eyes, “uh, just the case, abeoji.  It went really well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I heard."  He picks up the menu and glances at it, even though he orders the same damn thing every time.  But either way, Seungcheol’s grateful that those laminated papers hold his gaze now.  Better them than him.  “I also heard you had some of the paralegals work on it the other day.  So close to the court date, Seungcheol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, his whole body seems to deflate and he wants to sink into this chair and never look his father in the eyes again.  But isn’t that how it always is?  It isn’t enough that Seungcheol succeeded; no, his father demands more.   </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always.  </span>
  </em>
  <span> “I… I had an emergency,” he says, and to his own ears his voice is hollow.  “Besides, it was mostly done.  All they really did was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trails off when his father’s eyes flick up to his.  It’s instinct at this point, and he remembers moments like this when he was a child.  Standing in his father’s office, feeling so small.  All but invisible as Sangsik lectured him from behind a computer screen… until the moment he talked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only then did he exist to his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew how important this case was,” Sangsik says, menu abandoned as he turns those hard eyes back to Seungcheol, “and you trusted it to your assistants at the last minute?  So you could do what?  Attend a charity function?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung was supposed to go to that - “ he tries, voice as meek as he can make it, but it only adds to his father’s anger.  Like it always does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seunghyun has a family to take care of, Seungcheol,” Sangsik snaps, and his face is reddening with how hard he must be working to keep his anger in check.  If they were at home, or at the firm after hours, Seungcheol knows it’d be a yelling match.  “Have you even asked him how his wife is doing, by the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he hasn’t; he hadn’t even known about the damn surgery in the first place.  Not until his mother mentioned it in passing a few days ago, when she’d called to ask if he could watch his niece and nephew Saturday (he’d declined, of course, thanking god he had a work excuse so he didn’t have to find a nice way to say that he was spending Saturday fucking his secret sub).  So no, he doesn’t quite feel like reaching out to his stupid brother to see how his wife is faring.  And anyway, it’s a hysterectomy; she can’t be doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>well.  </span>
  </em>
  <span> But he can’t tell his father that.  So he feigns obedience if only to put an end to this conversation.  “No, but I will, abeoji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangsik sighs but before he can say any more, the waitress approaches their table.  Immediately, his face returns to its normal color and the vein in his forehead disappears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt it’ll return soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few times during dinner, his phone vibrates with text messages.  He can feel it against his thigh, the tremors intense enough to buzz through his pocket, and every time he sighs.  No doubt it’s Jeonghan, sending him thirst traps and videos.  He’d said he would, to give Seungcheol something to look forward to when he gets home, but Seungcheol’s pretty certain not even that will be enough.  God, if he’ll even be in the mood for it.  Spending any extended period of time with his father usually leaves him wanting to crawl under a rock and die but he can’t blame Jeonghan for trying.  Mostly because Jeonghan just thinks Seungcheol’s out getting a drink with members of the firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They might be exclusive sexually now, but Seungcheol still isn’t ready to tell him everything.  Especially since a conversation about his family would most likely require a psychiatrist to be present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere between their food arriving and his father lecturing him about god knows what, Seungcheol checks out.  Focuses on the noodles and meat in front of him, focuses on the thought of Jeonghan waiting for him at his apartment later.  It’s not an accurate thought - they’ll go another few days or so without seeing each other, as Jeonghan’s got his big case a week from today, so he’s busy working right now - but it calms him down some.  Most importantly, it gives him something else to think about besides his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his mind, he’s in a chicken place, eating with Jeonghan.  They’re seeing which of them has the best alcohol tolerance; Seungcheol boasts drinking habits that border on alcoholism and Jeonghan has four years’ worth of college parties under his belt.  Or so Seungcheol assumes.  He seems like the type: work hard during the week to party just as hard on days off.  It’s a situation Seungcheol wants to see him in.  He’s teaching Jeonghan how to lose himself during sex but god, watching him lose himself in other ways would be just as entrancing, he knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his mind, he’s face to face with Jeonghan’s sweet smile, made all the more beautiful by his relaxed, drunken state.  They’re laughing at something that didn’t register in Seungcheol’s consciousness, and he hears Jeonghan’s giggles echo through the synapses in his head.  He has to admit, it’s a laugh that’s rather… unbecoming of someone like him.  Someone as beautiful, as elegant, as intelligent.  A deep, throaty chortle that grates on the nerves as much as it delights.  And he’ll chortle at the dumbest things, too.  As easily as he smiles.  As easily as he looks at Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It leaves warmth pooling in his body that he’s not used to; it’s completely different from the heady, thrilling sort of heat that comes with sex.  It’s different from the heat that drives him in court.  But it’s… it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice.  </span>
  </em>
  <span> He likes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, thankfully, his father excuses himself to the restroom and Seungcheol is free to pull out his phone.  Six messages, five from Jeonghan and one from Johnny Suh.  Huh.  He checks the one from Johnny first because, really, he only ever talks to Seungcheol about one thing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The text is completely in English, the way they usually are, lest one of Seungcheol’s coworkers happen to see them, and just reading it sends a shiver through Seungcheol’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“yo, t and i are throwing a party saturday night.  bring whoever you want!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this week won’t be so bad after all.  A few days of not seeing Jeonghan, culminating into a play party Saturday?  It’ll be worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Jeonghan is willing to even go, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a facet of BDSM life they haven’t really discussed yet; Jeonghan knows of play parties but they’ve never talked about them.  But Seungcheol hopes he’ll at least be open to attending, the way he’s been so open about everything else thus far.  What a perfect way to let off some steam before a big court appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a perfect way to shake this week off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing softly, Seungcheol presses on the message notifications from Jeonghan.  Four texts and a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“miss you, hyungie.  hope you’re having more fun than i am.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i can’t wait until we get to celebrate together, hyung.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“really feel like choking on your cock right now, hyung.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“call me when you get home, okay, hyung?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The picture, the most recent message, sent a few minutes ago, leaves a more familiar heat stirring in Seungcheol’s gut.  From what he can gather Jeonghan was sitting at his desk when it was taken; the hard lines of his dick are illuminated by the glow of the laptop behind it.  And the drop of precum that rests at the tip shines in the light, too.  One of Jeonghan’s hands is wrapped around the base, long fingers fitting perfectly on his pretty cock, and Seungcheol’s pants suddenly feel a bit tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stares at the image, committing it to memory, three dots pop up beneath it.  They dance as Jeonghan types and then Seungcheol’s left with four words that make him want to abandon his father at this stupid restaurant and drive across the city to Jeonghan’s apartment, push him to his knees, and let him suck his dick the way they both want.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“thinking about you, hyung.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s jerking himself off at his own desk, pretending it’s Seungcheol’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth crawls up Seungcheol’s spine, settling in his cheeks and chest and the back of his head.  It’d be easy to feign a stomachache or something - sure, his father would be pissed but what else is new?  But then he could go over to Jeonghan’s and -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head snaps up at the sound of his father’s voice and he immediately locks his phone.  No doubt his face is red, eyes wide.  But if Sangsik notices he doesn’t call attention to it.  Just sits down and looks at Seungcheol evenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, abeoji?"  he says, voice thicker than he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you here tonight for a reason,” his father responds after a moment.  “There’s… a matter we need to discuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh."  Something in his father’s voice makes him slip his phone back into his pocket and sit up straighter; all thoughts of Jeonghan and play parties are gone.  “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you know,” he says around a sigh, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the table like he does when he's stressed, “my sixty-fifth birthday is approaching in a couple of months.  At the party, I plan on announcing my retirement from the firm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment for his words to register; Seungcheol just sits and stares at his father dumbly.  “You-you're retiring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods.  “It’s time, or so my heart attack last year told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighs and sits back in his chair, looking at the plates of empty food between them for a moment.  Really, he should have seen this coming.  He remembers that heart attack; how devastating it had been.  But now is not the time to reflect on it, nor would his father want him to.  It's not the point of this conversation.  However… “Who’s going to be senior partner, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Park,” he says, again as if Seungcheol should have seen it coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe he should have, but… but </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking over has been discussed.  Well, not so much discussed as it was brought up in passing a few times.  Each time, though, his father never seemed against the idea.  Seunghyun-hyung had even chimed in one time, said that it had merit, and Sangsik had agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently not anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?"  he says in Seungcheol’s silence, rather cruelly, eyebrows furrowing in mock confusion.   </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span> want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol scoffs and looks up to meet his father’s cold gaze.  He has to pretend the immediate, absolute brushing off doesn't wound.  “Would that be so bad, abeoji?  The firm is ‘Choi and Associates’, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thirty-three,” Sangsik snaps.  “And you act ten years younger.  No, there’s no way I’d make you senior partner right now.  It’s something that must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>earned,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungcheol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger simmers red-hot inside him, rising when he knows it shouldn’t; his father is right.  But it’s the principle of it.  The fact that Seungcheol is </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough, no matter how hard he tries.  “Have I not earned it?  Top of my class at Yonsei the entire time I was there and a record that half of your contemporaries can’t even boast of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangsik rolls his eyes - actually, literally rolls his eyes at Seungcheol.  At his son.  “Being good in court is hardly the only requirement for this position.  You need management skills, responsibility - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> resp - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is 'responsible' spending your weekends sleeping around?  Drinking yourself stupid?"  His father scoffs, looking at Seungcheol with so much disdain it makes him sick.  “You’re not twenty anymore, Seungcheol, and maybe if you start acting like it you’d be senior partner.  By the time Seunghyun was thirty-three - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck this,” Seungcheol bites out, his brother's name settling on his ears like a scream.  He stands up to the quietly curious gazes of the other patrons, hands balled into fists that leave his fingers aching.  “Thanks for dinner, </span>
  <em>
    <span>abeoji.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he stalks out of the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was much younger and his father got bad like that - sometimes worse - Seungcheol used to cry.  He’d curl up into a ball and sob into his pillow, wondering why the fuck someone like him was a parent.  It wasn’t until his early twenties that he found… more enjoyable ways to deal with his grief.  Tonight he’d turn to those ways - except he has work in the morning and trying to get anything done with a hangover is almost impossible (how he wishes he could be twenty again), and Jeonghan is busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they’d sworn to be exclusive, a promise Seungcheol doesn’t plan on breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he settles for calling him.  The drive home was enough to calm his nerves so that when Jeonghan answers he sounds merely tired, not angry.  Jeonghan too sounds tired, and in the background, Seungcheol hears the steady clicking of a keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost done!"  Jeonghan says in lieu of a greeting, as Seungcheol undresses.  “Just some editing and stuff I might sleep on.  But it’s just about ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, angel,” he says, leaving his clothes on the floor beside his bed.  They'll be a problem for future Seungcheol to deal with.  “I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighs softly; it crackles over the line.  He stops typing.  “You all right, Cheol?  Wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Cheol', not 'hyung'.  So he must mean business.  Seungcheol sits on the edge of the bed and grabs his phone, taking Jeonghan off speaker, and he brings it up to his ear.  As he gathers his thoughts, weighing the pros and cons of just breaking down, Jeonghan waits patiently.  Quietly.  “No,” he finally whispers, “I don’t.  Um, but thank you, uh, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” and he resumes typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s somewhat relaxing; dull, repetitive, quiet, and Seungcheol lays back against the pillows.  They smell like Jeonghan and he breathes in deeply, wishing that he were here.  Not even to fuck.  Just… to be here.  Jesus.  He sighs.  “Angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worrying his lower lip beneath his teeth, pretending not to feel the way his heart pounds in his throat, he says, “My friends are hosting a party this weekend.  I want you to come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan snorts quietly.  “No offense but I don’t think I could survive ten minutes with your rich, stuck-up, prosecutor friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought brings a smile to Seungcheol’s lips; that, too, would make for a good party.  If only because Jeonghan's very presence would vex them.  And, shit, he'd love to see the look on his father's face when he wraps an arm around Jeonghan in his presence.  Kisses him in front of wealthy, old assholes.  But he knows Jeonghan would hate it.  “You’re probably right.  But no, it’s not them.  My… </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.  BDSM friends?"  Once again he stops typing and Seungcheol knows he has his full attention; he doesn’t intend on wasting it.  “Is it… I mean - so what, it’s a-a BDSM… party, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  We call them play parties."  He bites his lip as he remembers the last one he went to.  About eight months ago, a few weeks before his then-sub Minki ended things.  But what a night it had been.  What nights they always are.  “They’re fun, to say the least.  A place for us all in the community to get together and talk, drink - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And play?"  His tone is teasing but Seungcheol catches the desire running beneath it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually.  But not everyone engages.  Some people… watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s breath hitches ever so slightly and Seungcheol wishes he could catch it on his lips.  “Oh.  I see.  Um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to go, angel, you don’t have to.  But I promise nothing bad would happen, nor would you be forced to do anything.  If you wanted, we’d just stay where the socializing happens.  Maybe watch a few scenes.  But nothing more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few moments, Jeonghan doesn’t say a word and Seungcheol doesn't like the way his silence adds to his nerves.  “Are you - are you into that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, exhibitionism and voyeurism?  Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh."  He goes quiet for a few more beats.  “Like, a lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs a bit, a part of him just wishing Jeonghan would say what he means.  But then he reminds himself that this is all fairly new to Jeonghan.  That he’s never been to something like this.  Probably never had sex with his partner in front of others.  “I’ve always participated during these parties, if that’s what you’re asking.  I always enjoy watching, too.  But, like I said, if it’s not something you’re interested in - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he says softly.  “I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he murmurs, and the desire to hold Jeonghan and comfort him creeps into his being until he feels like he doesn't know what to do with his hands.  “Listen, a phone call really isn’t the place to talk about it.  Why don’t you get some sleep, angel, and we’ll meet up soon and discuss it, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No."  He sighs softly.  “I-I mean, yeah that sounds good, I just… I don’t want to go to sleep quite yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed me that much?"  He chuckles, but the thought of Jeonghan not hanging up because he wants to stay awake and just be with him fills him with that warmth from earlier.  The kind that makes his fingers tingle and leaves fuzzies in the spots within him that feel empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a bad thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Seungcheol whispers, and he means it.  “I miss you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admitting it makes him feel kind of… whole.  Like he’s stumbled upon something he didn’t know he was missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get together on Wednesday; Seungcheol gives himself the day off and they spend the morning in bed.  Jeonghan wants to be bound once more, but this time Seungcheol takes it a step further and ties his ankles to the bed, as well as his wrists.  He’s on his back, legs spread wide - and Seungcheol takes his time.  Buries his stress and exhaustion and cum inside him, reveling in the high, breathless moans Jeonghan makes.  They’re muffled by the fabric in his mouth, gagging him in a way that makes Seungcheol want more.  But not yet.  Jeonghan's not ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sleep off their few orgasms wrapped in each other’s arms - and when they wake up, they talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looks at him with sleepy eyes, blinking rapidly when Seungcheol pushes the curtains open halfway to let light spill into the room.  It’s maybe two in the afternoon, and Jeonghan curls against his side like a cat.  Rests his head on his shoulder, fingertips skimming his bare skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the moments like these that feel far more intimate than anything else they’ve ever done.  He’s eaten Jeonghan out countless times, watched Jeonghan choke on his cock - almost every time they fuck they find something new to experiment with.  But it’s this that makes him want to run and hide.  It’s this that fills him with unease, even as Jeonghan brushes comfort into his skin.  Even as he presses kisses tinged with sleep against his collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Seungcheol murmurs, watching Jeonghan’s pointer finger trace wide, lazy circles around his nipple.  “Play parties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan hums in response, tilting his head back to meet Seungcheol’s gaze.  His lips are drawn in that smile that makes him look like a turtle, cheeks pink - the right one still has sleep marks embedded in it.  He’s fucking beautiful.  “It sounds like a kid thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighs.  "Are you gonna be serious about this, angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I am, but let me have this.  You gotta admit, it's kind of a silly name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shine mischievously in the sun and Seungcheol kisses that turtle smile of his.  "Yes, fine.  It's silly.  Can we move on, hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan makes a face but says nothing more about the name.  “What are the parties like?"  he murmurs instead, leaning up to press kisses along Seungcheol’s jaw.  They’re soft kisses that hold nothing but affection, and Seungcheol wants to drown in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe,” he says.  “You can be whoever you want there, as long as it doesn’t hurt someone else or interfere with their consent.  And everyone’s so nice and welcoming.  Some people just go for the socializing and the community.  Some go because it’s one of few, safe ways they can engage in certain kinks.  And others go for, well, the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.  Why do you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckles softly and shifts to look Jeonghan in the eyes.  “I like showing off my subs,” he whispers.  “I like reminding them - and everyone else - that no one else can touch them.  That they’re mine, and mine alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s shiver wracks his slender body against Seungcheol’s.  “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I like being watched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you’re conceited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laughs.  “You’re one to talk.  I remember when you dyed your hair blond; you strutted around the courtroom like it was a goddamn catwalk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also remembers being ridiculously attracted to Jeonghan when he was blond.  How the first time he saw him with the bleached hair knocked him for a loop.  How he’d wanted to run his fingers through it, grip it tightly as Jeonghan sucked his dick -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well can you blame me?"  He reaches up to brush his dark locks from his eyes; Seungcheol kisses his exposed forehead.  “I looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a blond, thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look fantastic no matter what,” he murmurs against his skin.  “Mm, but we don’t have to participate in any scenes, angel.  We can just watch, if you want.  It might be good for you, and you might find something you want to try with me.  Alone, of course.  Or, we don’t have to watch at all, we can just talk.  There’s a lot of amazing people at these parties, and I know they’d love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan shifts and Seungcheol feels his dick stirring against his thigh; he smirks.  “What’s the dress code?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There really isn’t one.  I mean, it’s not super formal.  And people don’t show up in their scene outfits.  They bring them along, change into them when they’re ready."  He kisses Jeonghan’s forehead again.  “Really, it’s a normal party with food, drinks, music - just, some people are fucking in another room while others watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you go to these parties a lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever since I started engaging in BDSM.  Though Johnny’s parties are always the best, since he knows everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny,” he repeats, looking up at Seungcheol with curious eyes.  “That’s a western name, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desire to just brush kisses into Jeonghan’s skin is strong; something about him always leaves Seungcheol thirsting for more, even when he has him in his arms.  He settles for yet another forehead kiss.  “Yeah.  We met in college, at a party.  He was a foreign exchange student from another campus but somehow he was partying like he knew everyone there.  And when he graduated, he came back here.  Stuck around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories come flooding back and Seungcheol smiles at them; how easy everything seemed when he was young.  How big the world was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He introduced me to the community, actually,” he murmurs into Jeonghan’s hair.  “And to my first sub, as well.  Though, because I was so inexperienced and he was older than me, the power dynamic was a little… off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighs a bit at the familiar sense of dread rising in him; even this pushes at his boundaries, his comfort zone.  But he brought it up - and it couldn’t hurt to tell Jeonghan about this piece of him, right?  “Means that he taught me everything I’m teaching you, except from the position of a sub.  I’m the dom that I am because of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin,” he responds quietly and with the name comes memories.  Some good, tinged a rosy color - and others that are… not so good.  But he pushes them away before his expression can change; he really doesn’t want to talk to Jeonghan about Jongin all that much.  Not tonight, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin, huh?  I’ll have to thank him one of these days,” he says with a grin Seungcheol feels against his skin and it works to quell the bad feelings in his brain.  “But if he was so great, why aren’t you with him anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, with a question like that, it’ll take a lot more than Jeonghan’s sweet smile to soak up his unease.  And that must be evident in his hesitation; not even a moment later than the words were out of his mouth, Jeonghan’s shifting to kiss him softly.  Like this he’s straddling him, and holding Jeonghan tight is instinctual at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me, hyung,” he murmurs against his lips.  “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighs a bit and squeezes Jeonghan’s hips, liking how small he feels in his grip.  “I will, soon.  I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he repeats.  “Why don’t we keep talking about play parties instead?  I wanna know everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts once more so that he’s more or less laying down, resting on Seungcheol who’s propped up against the headboard.  One of Jeonghan’s legs slips in between his own, half-hard cock warm as it presses on his thigh, and Seungcheol likes it a lot more than he’ll ever admit.  Likes Jeonghan close like this, head on his shoulder.  But it still feels like unfamiliar territory so he lets a hand travel down Jeonghan’s bare back, fingers sneaking along the cleft of his ass.  As soon as they brush against his hole, Jeonghan shivers, hands curling against Seungcheol’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already his breathing begins to quicken, warm, moist puffs of air against Seungcheol’s skin, and he smirks to himself.  Doesn’t ever take much, does it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyungie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckles softly and teases him, dipping the tip of his finger inside just to withdraw it in the same breath.  It leaves Jeonghan preening against him, a soft whine escaping his lips.  “Give me a second, angel.  Let me grab the lube, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As best as he can, with Jeonghan clinging to him the way he is, he reaches towards the bedside table and grabs the bottle standing on its surface.  He opens it with one hand and drizzles the cold liquid onto his fingers.  Before Jeonghan can fuss about how long he’s taking again, he lets the bottle rest on the bed and presses his fingers back against his hole.  Jeonghan lets out a low moan that Seungcheol feels in his bones and spreads his legs wider, giving Seungcheol more room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he pushes the first finger inside, tip to the third knuckle in one quick, fluid movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan gasps softly and presses his face into Seungcheol’s neck, nails scraping against his skin as he balls his hands into fists.  “Hyung…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine me doing this in front of fifteen, twenty other people,” he whispers, curling his finger to stroke against Jeonghan’s warm insides.  To touch him in this way that takes him apart so easily.  “Imagine me taking my time, making you hard in front of all those people.  Maybe you’re blindfolded, probably bound, like you are here.  Put on display for people that will never get to have you.  That will never get to touch you.  That will only know you as </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whines, back arching as he presses against Seungcheol’s hand, fingers digging into his shoulders.  “A-ah, hyung… I-I’ve never - never done that before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, that shouldn’t make Seungcheol as happy as it does.  But knowing that no one else has touched Jeonghan like that, knowing that he’s been - and will be - so many firsts for his sweet Jeonghan… “It’s okay, angel.  We don’t have to but… it’d feel so good."  He presses a second finger against Jeonghan’s hole and it slides in beside the first; he moans as he’s stretched out further, and Seungcheol wants other people to hear those moans.  Wants other people to know that he has this effect on Jeonghan, that he can make him come undone with a few simple touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since, he likes to imagine, no one else can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’d like it,” he continues, crooking his fingers in search of Jeonghan’s prostate.  And when he finds it, he presses </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> against it, slow, deep strokes that make Jeonghan quake in his arms.  Really, he’s not even sure Jeonghan’s listening but just thinking about fucking him at a play party turns Seungcheol on so much more than he thought it would.  So he keeps going, if only for his own pleasure; for his own cock resting hard against his stomach.  “Putting on a show for those people.  Falling apart the way you do for me.  Just like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan lets out a strained, choked laugh and lifts his head to meet Seungcheol’s gaze with dark eyes.  “Is this how you’re trying to convince me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives a half-shrug, smiling as he stills his fingers, as Jeonghan clenches around them.  “I figured it was worth a shot.  But really, Hannie, if it’s not something you want to do then we won’t do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a breathless moment, Jeonghan doesn’t speak; he just looks at Seungcheol with the sun shining in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips.  It sends ardor sparking in his heart and he can’t believe he’s feeling like this with his fingers up a sub’s ass.  But that’s Yoon Jeonghan.  Everything about him begs affection and adoration and Seungcheol has never been strong enough to resist.  As if he would want to.  “You’ve never called me that before.  I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute,” he murmurs, before he can stop himself.  “Like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s smile widens for a moment before it falters into a look that’s as full of fondness as it is annoyance; how familiar it is.  “Okay, if you’re gonna start doing that shit, put your fingers elsewhere please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol grins and kisses him in response, parting his lips with his tongue.  They’ll table the discussion for now (Seungcheol’s cock is aching for attention and his mind is intent on finding said attention for it) but Seungcheol is hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the very least he and Jeonghan will be able to go somewhere where they won’t have to hide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like last weekend, Jeonghan comes over in the morning on Saturday.  But this time, there’s a flutter to his eyes, a stutter to his movements that wasn’t there last week, and Seungcheol knows why.  He decided Wednesday night that he wanted to go to the party but he’s still not sure if he wants to do a scene there or not.  So, Seungcheol spends a good portion of the morning eating him out and praising him.  Honestly he doesn’t care if it’ll convince him or not, but as Jeonghan’s dom he’s responsible for comforting him.  And this is the best way he knows how to do that </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good for me, angel,” he murmurs, and the sensation of saliva sticking to his chin is starting to drive him crazy.  But it’s worth it for the way Jeonghan looks right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face buried in the pillow, hands fisted in the sheets, legs spread as wide as they can… and he’s moaning so goddamn loud.  All wet and pliant for Seungcheol with his ass in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go until Jeonghan can’t anymore; until he’s sobbing into the pillow and begging for cock.  Begging to be filled.  So Seungcheol gives him what he wants and fucks him into the mattress.  After they both orgasm Seungcheol gets up to grab a cloth to clean them up with; when he comes back Jeonghan’s already on the verge of sleep.  He stretches out languidly so Seungcheol can wipe the cum from his body and then he curls up again.  Buries his face in Seungcheol’s pillow and murmurs something he can’t make out, but it sounds like “stay”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if Seungcheol would go anywhere else with a naked, sleeping Yoon Jeonghan in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Post-orgasm exhaustion wears at his nerves as well but he pushes it aside to call Johnny.  Might be fun to catch up before the party, maybe see who else plans on making it tonight.  If anything, it’ll be a good distraction; he’s not sure what’ll happen to him if he stays awake doing nothing next to Jeonghan resting so sweetly.  No doubt he’ll lose himself in a domestic, intimate spiral of “look how beautiful he is”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something he still can’t afford to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol!"  Johnny says, picking up on the third ring.  “You’re not calling to cancel, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles quietly and keeps his voice low as he reaches out to slip a hand into Jeonghan’s soft, knotted hair.  His locks sift like silk between Seungcheol’s fingers and, in his sleep, Jeonghan makes a contented noise.  Like a cat would.  “Hardly.  No, I’m actually excited for tonight.  It’ll be nice to get away from… everything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!  It’s been a while since you came over, man.  I’ve missed you.  So’s Ten."  In a single breath Johnny’s tone turns teasing and Seungcheol can’t believe it’s been months since he’s seen his friends.  Spending too long with uptight lawyers really does make things worse.  “He can’t shut up about it, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiles to himself and his fingertips touch skin.  Jeonghan’s shifted onto his side a bit more, giving Seungcheol access to his face.  So he lets his touch trail along his cheekbone, down his jawline.  Handling him so gently feels just as pleasurable as pressing him into the mattress does, yet in such a different way.  “Ah, well unfortunately for him he can’t leave you for me anymore.  I… I’ve found someone.  A new sub.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?"  He’s heard this from Johnny so often he can picture his face; something silly and shit-eating.  “Finally stopped moping over Minki, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite himself he rolls his eyes.  “Well, you know me.  All I do is mope, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny chuckles softly.  “So, who’s this new sub?  You’re bringing them tonight, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft sound catches his attention and he glances down to see Jeonghan looking up at him with sleepy eyes again.  A pout weighs his lips down and Seungcheol wants to kiss it off him; but since he can’t reach, he settles for brushing his thumb against it instead.  Heaving a sigh, Jeonghan reaches for his hand and pushes it away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol grins, even in the face of such a petulant gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, hyung,” he whines quietly.  “I’m trying to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that them?"  Johnny asks over the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Seungcheol responds, and then he shifts as best as he can to kiss Jeonghan’s forehead.  “Sorry, angel.  I’ll be in my office if you need me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mumbles something that’s muffled in the pillow and then Seungcheol leaves him alone, closing the door behind him.  Again, Johnny’s shit-eating grin flashes through his head as he makes his way down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna believe it when I tell you,” he murmurs into the speaker.  “But ah… it’s Jeonghan.  My new sub.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yoon</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeonghan?"  Johnny asks incredulously.  “I thought you hated that guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hat</span>
  <em>
    <span>ed,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he says as he steps inside his office and closes the door.  “I don’t anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.  What changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol takes a few moments to ponder as he sits down in his desk chair, propping his right ankle on his left knee.  Really, he’s not sure he’s ever actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeonghan.  The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that he’s always wanted him.  But their rivalry - and his own pride, his own disdain for Jeonghan’s enticing beauty, "inferior" background, and courtroom prowess - kept him from ever making a move.  The desire was always there, though.  It just… came to a head that one night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s not sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>why.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he murmurs.  “We first had sex… three months ago, I think?  But we’ve only been official for three weeks.  He’s fucking incredible though.  Never done this before so I’ve been teaching him everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny gives a low laugh that's more of an exhale than anything else.  “Damn, that’s always fun.  Well hey, tell him that he’s more than welcome here and we won’t push him or anything.  I’m sure Ten will be dying to meet him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought brings a prickle that climbs down his spine slowly; if Seungcheol’s a great dom then Ten’s a great sub.  The things he’ll be able to tell Jeonghan… “I’m sure Jeonghan would love having a friend like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny gives another laugh but then quiets down almost immediately.  It feels foreboding.  “Actually, listen, I’m glad you called.  I uh… have to tell you something.  Before you come here.  And… well, it might make you want to cancel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Johnny can’t see him, Seungcheol raises an eyebrow.  “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well… so… Jongin’s in town.  And he’ll be there tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment the world is static; everything around Seungcheol slows down to a halt, and for a moment he forgets to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time he saw him was… was </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago, after everything that had gone down.  If he thinks about it (and he tries his best not to, because of the bitter taste it leaves in his mouth) he can clearly remember the way Jongin looked at him.  Eyes bright with anger and tears that made Seungcheol feel so much guilt he almost couldn’t push it down.  Stalking past him without a word, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slam!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Johnny’s apartment door had echoed in Seungcheol’s mind all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is he really that upset?  Still?"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d asked Johnny and his friends - technically Seungcheol’s, too, but after what happened with Jongin, they’d started looking at him with ice in their gazes.  If they ever even spared him glances to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“‘’Course he is,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sehun had muttered between swigs of his beer.   </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You broke his heart.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol swallows, trying to find his voice.  It comes out a lot more hollow than he wants, but Johnny’s the only person in the world who’s allowed to hear him like this.  “Oh.  Um, does he know that I-I’m - ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’re gonna be here too?  Yeah he knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is - does he seem… angry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Johnny says, in a carefree way that still manages to sound final.  Reassuring.  “It’s been a long fucking time, Seungcheol.  He’s moved on and happy now.  But I just thought I should tell you."  And then, maybe to lighten the mood, Seungcheol’s not sure, he asks, “Is Jeonghan the jealous type?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll have to thank him one of these days.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like Seungcheol is, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jeonghan wakes up, Seungcheol washes his hair for him.  The pressure of his slender body, resting back against Seungcheol’s, is comforting, distracting - but still, he has thoughts of Jongin as they shower.  So he breaks the news a few minutes later, pressing Jeonghan’s toweled frame close as he kisses the water droplets from his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently,” he murmurs into skin that’s always so warm, so tempting, “um, my first sub’s gonna be there tonight.  Jongin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughs softly; it vibrates in his throat, against Seungcheol’s lips.  “No shit?  Well good, I wanna meet him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol merely hums and decides to focus on this for now: marking Jeonghan’s neck.  It’s decidedly better than dwelling on the past.  Somewhere between open-mouthed kisses against his pulse and gentle suckles behind his ear, Jeonghan’s towel slips off, and Jeonghan himself joins it on the floor, sliding onto his knees with a wicked look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blowjob and hand job later, they’re dressing.  Jeonghan’s in a long, velvety coat thing with a maroon hue that makes his eyes shine, tight black pants that hug his legs like leather, and a plain black crop top that stops just above his navel.  It’s got a fairly deep v-neck that shows off the marks Seungcheol’s left on his perfect skin - and down this v-neck rests a thin, black collar.   </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been a surprise; solely Jeonghan’s idea.  It rests around his throat alluringly, and every time Seungcheol looks at it a bolt of heat slides down his spine, settling white-hot inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t wait for other people to see him; can’t wait for them to know that Jeonghan is all his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Seungcheol’s dressed - similarly, he goes for all black: blazer, plain shirt, tight pants, boots - he’s got slender arms wrapping around his waist and a low, honey voice in his ear telling him how handsome he looks.  He melts into it, meeting Jeonghan’s gaze in the mirror as he perches his chin on Seungcheol’s shoulder.  Soft eyeshadow has been smudged along the lines and creases of his lids; it only brings out his beauty and Seungcheol places his hands over Jeonghan’s smaller ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, hyung,” Jeonghan murmurs.  “So sexy.  No one’s gonna be able to keep their eyes off of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he whispers back, “until they see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan grins and presses a liptint stained kiss against his cheek.  “Come on, we should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol turns around and takes Jeonghan’s face in his hands, holds him like that for a few quiet moments.  Not for the first time in Jeonghan’s presence, he can’t find words.  He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to it.  Growing up in a lawyer household, forced into writing classes, years in the courtroom, he’s always known what to say.  Always had the state of mind to get his point across.  But with Jeonghan, those words seem to fall short every time.  So he swallows down the emotions rising in him and settles for an, “Are you sure you want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he murmurs.  “I’m actually really excited.  This is such a big part of your life, and I want to know every aspect of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses Jeonghan’s forehead and with that, they leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, they’re not late to the party, even with it being on the wealthy, suburban outskirts of Seoul.  House after house borders on mansion classification and Jeonghan can’t help the dread knotting up his throat.  Not only is this a BDSM party - so Jeonghan already feels out of his element - but… it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rich</span>
  </em>
  <span> BDSM party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rich BDSM party with Seungcheol’s first sub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he’s not jealous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… maybe a little bit.  How can he not be?  Sure, he doesn’t know much about BDSM but he imagines that, just like with most people’s first anything, a first sub is someone important.  How deeply Seungcheol would’ve trusted him; how intimately he would have known him (and not just in the biblical sense of the word).  Even when he’d talked about this Jongin, his voice had taken on an affected tone that weighed it down.  Made Jongin seem… well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>important.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d taught Seungcheol.  He’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>experienced.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing a sigh, Jeonghan tries to focus on the weight of Seungcheol’s hand on his upper thigh, subconsciously stroking and squeezing as he drives.  But it’s not enough and his mind wanders still.  He hates coming back to that; hates comparing himself to other subs Seungcheol has had.  Truth be told, there’s a part of him - smaller every day, but still existent - that’s waiting for Seungcheol to move on.  To find someone who won’t hold him back because he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared.  </span>
  </em>
  <span> Not that Jeonghan’s scared, necessarily, because he’s not.  He’s just… taking his time.  Being smart about this whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But god, he’s so ready for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ready to fall headfirst and trust that Seungcheol will catch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight would be as good a start as any, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to admit, he likes the thought of doing a scene with Seungcheol in front of so many people.  It’s not something he’s ever considered before but maybe that’s because he’s never trusted a partner like he trusts Seungcheol.  How quickly that has changed from just a few months ago.  How willingly Jeonghan put his faith in a man he was supposed to hate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, he never actually hated Seungcheol.  No, his smarts and money and skills and perfectly shaped ass only made Jeonghan jealous, and the desire that had always thrummed in him was corrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s not.  Now he’ll let Seungcheol have sex with him in front of strangers because he knows he’d treat him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, probably.  He’s still not one hundred percent decided on it.  But the thought is nice: Seungcheol opening him up with twenty pairs of eyes on them.  Fucking him as roughly as he does in bed, if only to prove to everyone there that they can’t have him.  Either of them.  Because as jealous and possessive as Seungcheol obviously is, Jeonghan knows he’s reaching that point too.  Seungcheol is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> dom, his hyung, and Jeonghan wants to please him.  Wants to submit and obey and make Seungcheol feel as good as he makes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not about to let any inexperience stand in his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I want to do it,” he murmurs as Seungcheol parks in front of a sleek, modern-looking mansion.  “A scene with you tonight.  Here."  Several other cars are parked nearby, a few people make their way to the door -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jeonghan’s being pulled into a rough kiss, Seungcheol’s hand curling around his bare waist.  It drags a broken moan from his throat - Seungcheol easily, even greedily, swallows it - and Jeonghan unbuckles to get closer.  To savor this last moment of solitude before they show each other off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally break the kiss to catch their breath, Jeonghan’s head is spinning - and his pinkish liptint is smudged against Seungcheol’s plush lips.  It looks so fucking good on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to, angel,” he whispers, eyes big and wide and shining beneath the nearby streetlamp.  “And I don’t want you to rush into something.  So keep thinking about it, okay?  We’ll watch some other scenes first and then I’ll check in with you.  There’s no pressure, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighs softly but obeys; he knows Seungcheol is simply looking out for him.  It makes him wonder how he ever could have doubted Seungcheol’s feelings for him.  As abrasive and cold as his words can be, his touch is always gentle, even in their harshest of breaths, their harshest of kisses and fucks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they make their way to the front door, Seungcheol slips an arm around him, palm warm and strong as it rests against Jeonghan’s bare skin.  That in and of itself is heady, possessive, and Jeonghan leans into him as they enter the home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, after all of Seungcheol’s stories, Jeonghan wasn’t sure what he was expecting.  But this… this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice.  </span>
  </em>
  <span> Not only is the house amazing, immaculate and decorated with androgynous modernity, but the attendees all seem as ordinary as anyone else.  Of course, he chastises himself, they would be.  Engaging in BDSM doesn’t make someone weird or abnormal but maybe a part of him thought this whole thing would look more like a movie.  Dripping with sexuality.  But really, it’s just a bunch of people who look about their age - some a bit younger, others a bit older - dressed semi-formal, talking and drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?"  Seungcheol murmurs into his ear, sounding as smug as ever.  “I told you it wouldn’t be weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan makes a face at him but presses a quick kiss to his cheek, adrenaline thrumming inside him, like an electrical current.  Sure, the party looks normal on the surface but he knows better.  Knows that soon, if it hasn’t started already, one or a few of the rooms in this mini mansion will be filled with doms and subs and scenes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s thrilling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheollie!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm, silvery voice cuts through the soft music that plays and Jeonghan looks around to find its source; approaching him and Seungcheol is a short, slender man.  He’s vaguely familiar, though Jeonghan can’t put his finger on it; either way he's one of the most beautiful people Jeonghan has ever seen - from his elegant, feminine features and the blond hair that touches softly defined cheekbones, to the way he carries himself.  He walks with confidence and sophistication through the crowd and no doubt he’s aware of the attention he commands.  It’s in the gentle curve of his heart-shaped lips, drawn up into a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then those lips stretch into a wide smile that brightens up his exquisite face as he comes to a stop in front of Seungcheol and Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This man - the obvious beauty he has, the familiar way he said Seungcheol’s name makes Jeonghan think this is Jongin and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s not fair - reaches for Seungcheol with small hands, nails painted a smooth, glossy black - and Jeonghan refuses to let Seungcheol go.  Wraps an arm around him too as this beautiful little man hugs him.  There’s enough of a height difference that he can tuck his head against Seungcheol’s collarbones without having to bend awkwardly, and the stab of jealousy that pulses through Jeonghan’s body is sudden and strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you in months, Seungcheollie!"  the man exclaims, his musical voice muffled by Seungcheol’s shirt.  “No calls, no texts - you just dropped off the face of the earth!"  He pulls away and his smile has faded into something soft and fond now.  Jeonghan still doesn’t like it; he slides his hand into Seungcheol’s back pocket.  Just to remind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Seungcheol says softly, and if he’s noticing Jeonghan’s possessive behavior he’s not calling attention to it.  Just smiling at this man; it’s familiar to Jeonghan and that leaves a weird taste in his mouth.  “I’m sorry.  But I’m here now, hm?  I even brought - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan, right?"  The man turns that lovely grin onto him next, and any ill will towards him disappears in the face of such warmth.  This only serves to make Jeonghan </span>
  <em>
    <span>madder</span>
  </em>
  <span> but at whom, he’s not sure.  “I’ve heard so much about you over the years, though uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not all good, right?"  Jeonghan smiles as he feels Seungcheol’s hand slide up a bit, beneath the hem of his crop top.  Warm, thick fingers stroke the bare skin that stretches over his ribcage, maybe in pride at being able to show him off.  Maybe in apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s grin widens, showing off a bit of gums.  “Not really, no.  But I’m glad things have changed."  He holds one of those small, pretty hands out and Jeonghan takes it.  His skin is smooth and cool to the touch.  “You can tell me Ten, Jeonghan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten!"  he exclaims, as he finally realizes why Ten is familiar.  With a name to the face - a beautiful, camera-perfect face, it makes sense.  The mansion, the decor, the confidence he has.  “Not - not </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ten?  The model?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs demurely, a charming sound, and the grin on his lips turns smug.  “That would be me.  But during these parties, I’m simply - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blindsided by the lovely Ten’s looks (and shit, Jeonghan’s more than relieved that he's not Jongin, especially since Jeonghan’s not sure he can compete with an actual, literal, fucking supermodel) he doesn’t notice the tall, lanky man approaching until he’s in front of them too, easily slinging an arm around Ten’s slender frame, so much shorter than him.  But goddamn he's just as handsome as Ten - in a striking, more masculine way.  Plush lips, a strong jaw.  Broad chest, broad shoulders, bared biceps that flex as he holds his apparent sub, and a bright smile touches his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This must be Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against Jeonghan, Seungcheol relaxes, even though he’d hardly been tense before.  But it’s enough for Jeonghan to notice, and he, probably belatedly, realizes that Seungcheol is always marginally rigid.  It’s his natural state, apparently.  During sex, he’s always tensed.  Actually, the more Jeonghan thinks about it, the more he remembers.  Even when they snuggle and Jeonghan’s lost in his own bonelessness, Seungcheol’s never quite relaxed.  So for him to be so loose around a person…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if any of us could ever forget,” he says to Johnny, pulling Jeonghan from his thoughts (he seems to be having a lot of those tonight; he blames the nerves).  “All the pictures you have around this goddamn house… yeah, we all know he’s yours.   </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone and the look on his face are teasing; Jeonghan feels like he’s missed out on an important joke.  But he’s comforted by Seungcheol’s thumb continuing to stroke across his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t mock my kink,” Johnny shoots back, still smiling so wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten just sighs softly and reaches up to pat Johnny’s chest.  “Enough, baby.  Be a good boy and introduce yourself, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Ten’s soft words, Johnny straightens up a little bit, the air between the two suddenly shifting, and now Jeonghan feels like he shouldn’t be looking at them.  Like he should leave them alone, in their own little bubble.  But Seungcheol hardly seems fazed; he must see this so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan,” Johnny says, looking at him with big brown eyes, “I’m Johnny.  Seungcheol’s told me a lot about you and I’m… well, I’m glad you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten stands up on his tiptoes to whisper something in his ear; a slow pink blush spreads across Johnny’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol just lets out a puff of a fond chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jeonghan says.  “I’m glad to be here, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten wastes no time; stepping away from Johnny he reaches out to Jeonghan.  “Well, come on."  Taking Jeonghan’s hand and lacing their fingers, he gently tugs him from Seungcheol’s grasp.  “I want you to come meet everyone.  They’re all dying to get to know Seungcheollie’s new sub.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol merely grins and relinquishes his hold on Jeonghan with a “breathe, angel,” whispered near his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Jeonghan is whisked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The living room, as Seungcheol’s told him, is strictly for socializing.  And so, Jeonghan socializes.  He meets so many people he’s certain he won’t remember all their names by the time he’s heading home, but they’re all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice.  </span>
  </em>
  <span> Each of them welcomes him with open arms - after getting his consent to hug him - and wide smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone seems to know that he is Seungcheol’s sub.  Which means one of few things: either this community is more tight-knit than Jeonghan was led to believe, Seungcheol is quite a big deal, or he doesn’t have new subs very often.  Maybe it’s all of the above.  But, honestly, he’s not really complaining.  He likes the attention.  Likes how warm and sincere everyone is.  Likes the way Ten holds his hand and makes him feel included among so many people that obviously know each other well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could come to a party like this every weekend if only for the companionship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe an hour later, the front door opens once more and Ten turns towards it with a delighted little gasp (the fact that he’s Johnny’s dom was so surprising at first but Jeonghan is quickly learning to throw any preconceptions he has about BDSM out the window).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin’s here!"  he chirps, effectively pulling Jeonghan away from their current group -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jeonghan’s heart sinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath he hopes Ten doesn’t notice and then he’s being dragged to the door because “you’re gonna love him, Hannie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like earlier, Ten makes his way through the crowd easily and then they’re standing in the entryway, facing the open door.  A man stands in front of them; he’s short, maybe Ten’s height, dark hair hanging in his glasses - and when he notices Ten he gives him a cheerful, gummy smile.  Big eyes, big nose, and a plush mouth make up his warm face and Jeonghan relaxes a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, he’s not sure why he’s so worried about meeting Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… yeah he knows.  He knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> why, and he hates it.  It all comes back to this stupid inferiority thing he has; it’s not even jealousy.  But if Jongin’s as nice as he seems, maybe Jeonghan won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo!"  Ten exclaims, letting go of Jeonghan’s hand to hug the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man - Kyungsoo - chuckles and hugs Ten back.  “Sorry we’re late; Jongin couldn’t find the cuffs and…”  He trails off as his eyes find Jeonghan, and his expression turns curious.  Even his voice is a bit strained.  “So you dumped Johnny but kept the house, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s laugh is bright; his arm friendly as it rests around Jeonghan’s waist.  “You know it.  Right, Hannie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, everything about this man is infectious; not only must it come with being a model, but a dom as well.  A simple look makes you feel like the most important person in the world, and right now is no different.  Jeonghan leans his head against Ten’s, shifting a bit to do so, and he meets Kyungsoo’s gaze with a smile.  “Right, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten giggles now, sounding so proud of himself.  “As nice as that would be, this is actually Seungcheol’s sub, Soo.  Jeonghan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah."  He draws it out a few more syllables than necessary, brows knitting together in a way Jeonghan doesn’t like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why he’s worried about meeting Jongin.  Whatever went down between him and Seungcheol… well, it must not have been good.  The way Seungcheol froze the other night when they talked about him.  He’d looked like he had the morning after the fundraiser, after Jeonghan fucked that guy (whose name he can’t remember and whose texts he won’t respond to); like it wounded him to even think of him.  And, apparently, Kyungsoo knows of Seungcheol, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mere mention of him makes the warmth drain from his face, which can only mean great things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, right?"  Jeonghan asks, hoping a good first impression will be enough to at least ease Jongin’s partner back into friendliness.  Which, in turn, might alleviate some of Jongin’s own bad feelings, if he even has any (Jeonghan’s all but certain he will, based off of the way Kyungsoo reacted to him).  “It’s lovely to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Kyungsoo can respond though, another man walks up through the open door and this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> must be the infamous Jongin.  He’s tall, taller than all present company, and lean; a crop top shows off tanned, toned skin.  And he’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful.  </span>
  </em>
  <span> The kind of beautiful that’s intimidatingly ethereal; it leaves Jeonghan in awe, unable to speak in such a presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Could just be the nerves.  Or both.  Probably both.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jongin must read the energy between them all because he doesn’t say anything either, for a few agonizing moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten heaves a sigh, thin fingers finding their way back in between Jeonghan’s; their comfort is short-lived.  There’s only one man Jeonghan wants holding his hand right now.  “Well shit, I was hoping this wouldn’t be awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know calling attention to the awkwardness only makes it more awkward, right?"  Kyungsoo asks, in a tense, soft voice, reaching for his partner’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten scowls at him while he strokes his thumb over Jeonghan’s first knuckle, slowly, comfortingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all Jeonghan can do is look at Jongin.  In fact, their gazes don’t leave the other; Jongin is reading him too.  Analyzing him.  Eyes hard, brows furrowed, lips pursed - kind of frightening, if Jeonghan’s being honest.  He must know who Jeonghan is, and -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Seungcheol’s voice only adds to the tension knotting up his body, and Jongin exhales.  His features soften into neutrality, back straightening, shoulders squaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol,” he says, and his voice is deeper than Jeonghan expected.  Musical, though.  Pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can only imagine Seungcheol falling in love with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming up beside Jeonghan - and the stress courses off him in waves - Seungcheol sighs slightly.  “Hey Jongin, Kyungsoo,” he responds, voice as strained as Jeonghan’s ever heard.  “Um, how-how are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Jongin a moment to respond, and he squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand in his silence.  “Fine.  And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he echoes, with all the evidence to the contrary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s enough for Jongin, though, who brushes past him without another word, followed closely by Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Seungcheol swears under his breath, and he doesn’t relax.  Of course he doesn’t.  “I thought Johnny said he wasn’t angry anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shrugs slightly, still holding tight to Jeonghan’s hand; he’s grateful for the warmth, the grounding, even if it’s not what he truly wants.  “I don’t know.  I didn’t think he was either but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his free hand Jeonghan reaches out towards Seungcheol.  The tension in his back leaves him standing so rigid and Jeonghan tries to rub it away.  Leans in to dust kisses along his jaw, behind his ear.  Murmurs sweet nothings to him the way Seungcheol does with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it doesn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pulls away from him completely, doesn’t even look at him, and Jeonghan hates the way it makes his heart ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s moments like these that make Jeonghan realize how little he knows about Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even know to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I need some air,” he murmurs - and with that, he walks through the door Jongin left open, closing it after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving Jeonghan behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands in stunned silence for countless moments, just staring at the door, trying to make sense of the last five minutes.  How quickly Kyungsoo’s demeanor changed when he realized who Jeonghan was.  The way Jongin </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him.  How taut his voice was when he greeted Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol brushing Jeonghan away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, they need to talk.  But getting Seungcheol to open up about this would take a miracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ten says softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.  “Let’s get back to the party, hmm?  Give Seungcheollie the space he needs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party.  Where Jongin is.  Where Seungcheol </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t.  </span>
  </em>
  <span> “I think I want to go home,” he whispers, still looking at the door.  “I don’t - if hyung’s feeling like this, I need to be there for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It comes out before he can stop it, the “hyung”.  But that’s what Seungcheol is to him; through everything, he’s become someone Jeonghan trusts deeply.  Someone he cares for.  And he’d be an asshole if he just let Seungcheol wallow in this, when he always comforts Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten sighs but lets him go with a warm, comforting smile - and then Jeonghan’s walking out into the cool April air.  It doesn’t take long to find Seungcheol; he just follows the trail that’s been left for him.  Through the open back gate, into the garden in the backyard.  It’s a beautiful little refuge, lit with soft fairy lights, benches tucked between sprawling flora.  Jeonghan can hear the musical tinkling of a fountain somewhere nearby, but once he sees Seungcheol, all other thoughts leave his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s standing in the middle of the garden with his back to Jeonghan, as rigid as he was in the entryway, and Jeonghan hates seeing him like this.  So he goes to him.  Wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s waist and rests his cheek against his shoulder blade - and when Seungcheol intertwines their fingers, Jeonghan smiles to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s enough.  More than he was expecting, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them speaks; they just stand there quietly, basking in each other’s presence and the chilly night air.  What a turn this night has taken, but Jeonghan isn’t disappointed or upset.  If this is what Seungcheol needs, he’ll give it to him.  No matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be out here with me,” Seungcheol finally murmurs, after who knows how long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan squeezes him just a bit.  He’s big and strong and warm - and that only makes Jeonghan want to hug him </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Something about comforting Seungcheol - who always seemed put-together and stable (of course, Jeonghan knows better now, kind of) - gives him comfort too.  He feels needed, not just wanted.  “But I want to, hyung.  Wanna take care of you like you take care of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings one of Jeonghan’s hands up to his lips and kisses it, starting with his fingertips.  Then his knuckles.  Then his palm.  Then the back of it.  They are sweet, soft kisses that say more than words ever could and Jeonghan treasures them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol whispers as he brings Jeonghan’s hand back to his stomach, holding it tightly.  “I… I wasn’t expecting to… feel the way I still do.  I just needed a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to explain,” he murmurs, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> an explanation.  It’s selfish of him though and he’ll never push for one.  “Do you wanna go home, hyung, or do you wanna stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy sigh crosses his lips and Jeonghan holds him tight, wishing he could take away all his stress and tension, wishing he could take his walls down.  But this is the best way to do that; slow and steady support.  Being there for him.  “Would… would you be upset if I said I wanted to go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts his head to trace Seungcheol’s earlobe with butterfly kisses, and he’s not upset in the slightest.  Not if that’s what Seungcheol needs.  “Of course not, hyung.  Do you want me to drive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It forces a chuckle from him.  “You just want to drive the Tesla.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you blame me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No."  He turns around, then, and takes Jeonghan’s face in his hands.  There are stars in his big eyes, stars that are far more beautiful, far more exquisite than those in the sky right now, and Jeonghan loves each and every one of them.  Even when they disappear beneath Seungcheol’s lids as they lean in for a kiss.  It’s quick and soft, the pads of Seungcheol’s thumbs stroking along his cheekbones, but Jeonghan’s heart soars nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go in and say goodbye,” Jeonghan says, emotion thick in his throat.  Emotion that he can’t explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just want to give Ten your number,” he says around a grin, the stars back in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan giggles softly, but Seungcheol’s not wrong.  He actually really likes Ten, wants to talk with him more.  Wants a friend he can discuss Seungcheol with, since he’s still keeping this all from Joshua.  “Again, can you blame me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol ends up driving them home, his one hand warm and heavy on Jeonghan's thigh.  They’re quiet, bathed in the light from the dashboard and the nightlife passing around them.  But it’s a nice quiet, an intimate quiet.  And the fact that something has changed between them tonight goes unspoken.  Jeonghan can feel it in the air, in the electricity between them.  He can feel it in Seungcheol's touch, in the way he catches him glancing at him while he drives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they don’t talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that they need to; Jeonghan is more than willing to let their hands and mouths and bodies do the talking for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get inside Seungcheol’s apartment he immediately pushes Jeonghan up against the front door and captures his mouth in a slow, deep kiss.  It’s the kind that threatens to sweep him off his feet; it makes his toes curl and his insides swirl.  The kind of kiss that only Seungcheol can seem to give him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With demanding hands, he tugs Jeonghan’s velvet thing from his frame and ruches his crop top up, fingers tracing the skin he finds.  Thumbs tease over his nipples until it’s too much and Jeonghan breaks the kiss with a breathless, ragged moan.  He feels aflame, desire sparking in the wake of Seungcheol’s touch, and he wants so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look in Seungcheol’s eyes is as thrilling as it is comforting; equal parts affection and desire, and Jeonghan wants to dive into it.  He can’t really explain why he takes a strange sort of relief in sex, but it’s what they’re best at.  It’s when they’re at their closest, their most vulnerable, when Jeonghan trusts Seungcheol more than ever - and vice versa.  There are no expectations, besides those that are already in place, and Jeonghan doesn’t have to worry about being judged, about being inferior (even if he still does sometimes).  Because these moments, submitting to his hyung, are some of the few times when he is truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough.  </span>
  </em>
  <span> If not more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you, angel,” Seungcheol whispers, as if he doesn’t already know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you too,” he murmurs, leaning in to mouth along the hollow of his throat; Seungcheol tilts his head to give him the room.  “Want you so bad…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol lets him kiss his neck without a word, Jeonghan’s hands slipping beneath his blazer and shirt to find bare skin.  Fingertips trace his spine and the muscles beneath his back, touching rigidity he wants to melt away.  Like this, Jeonghan feels every shiver that makes his body tremble, feels his pulse skitter and jump beneath his mouth, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>aches.  </span>
  </em>
  <span> He doesn’t just want; he needs.  Needs Seungcheol and his touch and his body.  Needs to see him come undone, needs some of his walls to come down.  Needs him to realize that Jeonghan </span>
  <em>
    <span>adores</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he does, doesn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not yet love and it’s not just attraction.  What Jeonghan feels for Seungcheol borders on intense.  It’s selfishness.  Fervor.  It’s what’s made him forgive him more times than he should.  What makes him submit so easily, what makes him open to concepts and ideas he never would’ve entertained six months ago.  What leaves a sour taste in his mouth when they part, when they go days without seeing another.  What has him worrying and trying to find those pieces of himself that Seungcheol locked away long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s ridiculous, too much so soon, absolutely, certainly dangerous - but he can’t help it.  Seungcheol is his teacher, his guide, his dom, and that defeats whatever else he is to Jeonghan.  Rival, annoyance, enemy - he is none of those in moments like these.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is Jeonghan’s.  And Jeonghan is his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make it to the bedroom, Jeonghan’s legs wrapped around Seungcheol’s hips, and then Seungcheol sets him on the edge of the mattress.  Starts undressing.  The moment his torso is exposed Jeonghan leans in to worship the way he needs right now.  The way they both need, if the desire singing through his own body means anything.  He kisses Seungcheol’s collarbones, traces the divots with his tongue; mouths at his pert nipples, creating invisible patterns along his skin; cups his erection through his boxers, the muted heat enough to drive Jeonghan crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this, until Seungcheol’s had enough.  Until he shoves Jeonghan back onto the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks are tinged the sweetest shade of pink, eyes dark - it’s a good look on him.  One Jeonghan wants to see more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?"  Seungcheol murmurs, pressing Jeonghan’s legs apart.  His hands drift to the button on his pants and it’ll take patience neither of them has to undress Jeonghan like this, already laying down.  “You usually let me do all the work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bites his lip as Seungcheol’s fingertips brush against his clothed erection, and he lifts his ass off the bed so Seungcheol can tug his pants down.  “What, I’m not allowed to show hyung how much I appreciate him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but you usually do that in other ways.  Like choking on my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not wrong, and the thought sends a shiver of pleasure through Jeonghan’s body.  But not tonight.  Tonight, Jeonghan was undone the moment they walked into the apartment and it’s nothing he’s ever known before.  He feels skinned raw, nerves rubbing up against each other, aching for so much more, calling for things he can’t put names to.  Wanting things he doesn’t understand but he knows Seungcheol can give to him, somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” he whines, reaching for him when he pulls away from his body.  Legs exposed, crop top ruching up around his chest, panties sticking to the head of his wet cock… he is overcome with so many emotions he cannot name.  Doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to name, for fear that they might be the wrong ones.  “Hyungie, I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a good boy,” he murmurs as he comes back to him, as his strong fingers close around the neck of Jeonghan’s top.  Warm breath fans Jeonghan’s face and he moans, trying to buck his hips, trying to find friction, trying to sate that which Seungcheol always stokes in him.  “Always so good for me, angel.  Mm, we’ll do a scene at the next party, won’t we?  I’ll get you like this in front of everyone, show them how perfect you are for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the same breath, Seungcheol’s hands flex at the top of Jeonghan’s shirt - and he rips it in half.  Right down the middle, the fabric pooling against Jeonghan’s arms.  The sound echoes harshly throughout the room, blending dizzyingly with the desire already aching in Jeonghan’s body, and he needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.  </span>
  </em>
  <span> Can’t comprehend anything but his own lust.  But before he can even reach for him, Seungcheol’s moving down his body.  Tugging his silk panties from his legs.  Brushing dry fingers against his hole, and Jeonghan can’t take much more of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hyung,” he stammers, trying to convey just how desperate he is, but words don’t seem enough.  “Please, I j - mm, I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not fucking you without prep, angel,” he says, and once again his warmth is gone from Jeonghan’s body -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brain is much too fevered to try and make </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> sense so he finds Seungcheol and brings him close.  Kisses him as desperately as he feels, kisses him because it feels like he’ll come apart if he doesn’t, and he pushes Seungcheol’s underwear from his hips -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moan that leaves his mouth when their cocks touch is breathless and ruined, and only then does Seungcheol seem to understand what Jeonghan can’t explain.  He wraps one of his hands around them, and</span>
  <em>
    <span> strokes.  </span>
  </em>
  <span> Fist tight, he moves slowly so Jeonghan feels it along every inch of his cock, so he feels the friction of Seungcheol against him, against the bundle of nerves along his frenulum.  It steals the breath from Jeonghan’s lungs and he clings to Seungcheol, his own fingers slotting between his, urging him on silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you need, angel?"  Seungcheol murmurs near his ear.  “What you’ve been whining for since we got home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he breathes.  “Please, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for them to find a rhythm like this; Seungcheol’s hand starts out slow, fingertips stroking, pressing along the other side of his cock as they rub against each other.  Already Jeonghan’s breath is coming quick, insides knotting up the way they do when he’s close, when he can’t get enough, and he thrusts into the sensation, into Seungcheol’s fist.  The friction is potent, exhilarating; it goes straight to his head and renders him speechless, breathless, boneless.  And he knows he won’t last much longer, Seungcheol’s hard, thick cock pressed against his, their precum mixing together, wet and warm along bare skin…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is indeed what he needs; feeling close to Seungcheol.  They both might deny their feelings for whatever reasons, but like this, they can’t.  Seungcheol has to see the emotions that race across Jeonghan’s features with every stroke, every thrust, every flick of his wrist; Jeonghan can see Seungcheol’s.  The skin of his lower lip turning white as it’s trapped beneath his teeth.  The lights in his beautiful eyes, when he flicks his gaze up to Jeonghan’s.  The thickness in his voice, the tightness in his throat.  He is not as cold, as closed off as he likes to pretend he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s why Jeonghan lives for this.  Why he craves it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clings to Seungcheol, one hand around his and their cocks; the other cupping the back of his neck.  And as Seungcheol thrusts against him too, as the pleasure burning inside them, between them, around them almost becomes too much to bear, their eyes meet.  Jeonghan is so close, so far gone.  All he needs is a little more, just a little more, “please hyung - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, angel,” he rasps in response, hair hanging in his eyes, “hyung’s got you, hyung’s here.  Come for me, angel.  C-come for me - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does as he’s told, like always; the knots inside him snapping and bursting as he lets go.  He spills, warm and wet, on Seungcheol’s fist, on his own stomach - as Seungcheol stills above him, a harsh moan ripped from his lips.  His cum sticks to Jeonghan’s stomach too, streaks of white even reaching as far as his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there’s static.  Cotton in Jeonghan’s head, his ears, his mouth.  He reaches for Seungcheol, ignoring the mess they’ve made, to hold him close.  To distract himself so he won’t say what neither of them wants him to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of a crowd,” he murmurs instead of what tugs against the back of his mind, trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laughs softly and it vibrates through Jeonghan’s head.  “Next party, angel, I promise.  I’ll… I’ll be able to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Jeonghan simply lays still.  He wonders what it’s like inside Seungcheol’s head, what he was thinking about when he saw Jongin tonight.  When Jeonghan came up behind him and held him in the garden.  Then he sighs a bit, motor functions and higher brain capacity returning to him, and shifts onto his stomach.  Rests his chin on his hands, in the center of Seungcheol’s chest.  And they just stare at each other, Seungcheol’s fingers coming up to brush his hair from his eyes.  It’s long enough that he can tuck it behind Jeonghan’s ear - and then his touch grazes Jeonghan’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really looked beautiful tonight,” he murmurs.  “I meant what I said, that I wanted to show you off - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand."  He sighs heavier, realizing that that’s not quite right.  “Well, actually I don’t.  But that’s okay, for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of what he wants to say sits in the air between them unspoken, like so much else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan will only be able to take that for so long; he hopes Seungcheol realizes that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth as if to speak and then his eyebrows furrow and he closes it again.  His fingertips sweep across Jeonghan’s jaw, and then down to the soft little freckles on his neck; Jeonghan knows where they are from years of covering them with makeup and he feels the pads of Seungcheol’s fingers press against them.  Lightly.  “Thank you,” he whispers finally, eyes following the movement of his own hand.  “Um, f-for… for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Jeonghan wanted to push him, he’d ask just what everything entails.  Is it just tonight, or is it all the other times Seungcheol’s closed himself off?  But what Seungcheol needs is patience, so Jeonghan leans in for a gentle kiss.  “To make it up to me, you can buy me a new shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s mouth stretches into a grin, and Jeonghan kisses it.  “Shit, I’m sorry, angel - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hardly complaining,” he murmurs.  “It was hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile softens into that dumb fond look that sends butterflies shivering through his body.  But he likes it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>already thinking about a jeonghan/seungcheol/johnny/ten foursome set in this universe... oof</p><p>also happy birthdays to my babies jongin and kyungsoo... i promise they're happy in this au 🥺</p><p>thank you, as always, for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/scoups__ahoy">twt</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/scoups__ahoy">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>